Beautifully Damaged, Beautifully Mended: Forbidden Passion
by RobinDeanna
Summary: 3 years come and go in Mystic Falls & the witch is back in town just in time for another St. Founder's day party. When Damon finds her, not the same little bird, but a gorgeous swan & all he wants is to make Bonnie sexual suffer for her "Bad Behavior". Will love or lust take over when Klaus comes back to take Bonnie away? Will Damon finally admit they've always had a connection?
1. Hunger

_NOTE: First of all I just want to thank Lucy again from the bottom of my crazy little BAMON heart for making this story possible. She's the one who inspired me to write, and she's also the one who is helping me correct this vision, and help me bring it to life. I hope you crazy Bamon fans love it! I've been working hard on this for all Bamon lovers. Thank you Lucy!_

_I also DO NOT OWN the Vampire Diaries series. The Vampire Diaries belongs to L.J. Smith._

* * *

_Chapter 1_

It was another St. Founder's day party being held by the Lockwood family; to celebrate one hundred and three years of their founding fathers'. Another un-ordinary night in Mystic Falls. As usual Bonnie stood alone in the beauty of the dusky moonlight staring into the starry skies on the balcony. She was clothed in a ravishing elegant mini scarlet cocktail dress—that satisfactorily complimented her mocha complexion— with her shiny ebony stilettos; her long dark brown wavy tresses pulled back in a stylish loose braid—with roses tucked neatly in the braid— her hair fell passed her full breasts. She wore elegant diamond ear-rings that hung lowly from her ears making her glisten, and shine with each crusade she made. She breathed. It's been three long utter time-consuming years since she last saw everyone, since she last communicated to everyone.

Bonnie sighed on her regretful decision to leave. She left; she couldn't, her soul wouldn't come to agreement— that alone deal with the new Elena, the vampire Elena. When she was told by Stefan Bonnie shut down. She wept emotionally, uncontrollably. Her heart broke— not that it wasn't already broken in the first place— she walked to her Grams grave and cried out screaming, "It's my entire fault, Grams, It's my fault." Tears dripped down Bonnie's flushed cheeks, her eyes pink from crying deplorably hard until there was no tears left, only the heart straining sound of a girl breaking. "I was yet again powerless to safeguard Elena."

Bonnie remembered the heavy rain descending on her from the heavens. She shivered staring lifelessly at her Grams head stone. Everything she went through to keep Elena safe, to keep Elena alive, everything she sacrificed is nothing but absolute vain in it's darkest, and purest form. It enraged Bonnie; it had torn her bit by bit slowly eating at her shattered spirits as it began to settle in. Elena is a vampire now. Elena is dead. So, she left town, left Mystic Falls and drove to North Carolina to live a normal life for once; but the minute Bonnie was beginning to settle down in to her new free life from fangs –blood-lusting-vampire-witchy-twitchy-voodoo-drama-shit— flashbacks would play in her head, haunting her, breaking her past the point of repair. Bonnie became numb.

All she could think of was her old life. Her friends, family— her Grams and how she cautioned her about these dark parts of the world, informing her beloved granddaughter that her power comes from the earth; not from hell. Bonnie ignored Grams, omitted the warning signs, Bonnie knew she'd be rolling in her grave, with disappointment in her eyes because the balance of nature has once again been toyed with— well, no shit— go figure! It's nothing new.

She hadn't returned until yesterday when she got an urgent call from Stefan. His voice full of worry, his breath heavy, begging Bonnie to come back to Mystic Falls— Bonnie wasn't imprudent, she wasn't fucking stupid to know where this thing was going. She knew sooner or later that Elena's death would come, be it in life or in death as a vampire, the spirits were furious; not only with Bonnie, but with the upturning events she'd had with vampires, and the fact that she continued to aid them. Bonnie went mute she was only jumping to conclusions like she always did when it came to bad news. Bonnie remembered. Bonnie held a crystal glass full of tasty strawberry wine, but never took a sip, not a single drink. So much has happened without Elena, Stefan, Damon, and her friends. She's changed so much that she doesn't even know who she is anymore.

Her lips trembled when she was interrupted from her deep thoughts; she heard a husky voice, a man's voice. A sexy one at that, but it was so hushed that she couldn't put her figure on who the man could be. Bonnie leaned on the railing of the balcony.

"Hello judgey," never mind. She knew exactly who this arrogant man was. She glanced slightly over her shoulder to what seemed to be a rather jovial Damon; soon realizing she was only staring into his bright icy gaze, and not viewing his face. His expression had— pissed as hell— all over it. There was no doubt about that.

"Long time no talk," Bonnie mumbled under her breath in annoyance rolling her eyes. "Damon," she says his name softly with a small secret smile.

"Yeah, we can do the catching up later, Bonnie. We need to have a little talk first." Damon said in an irritated tone, and Bonnie didn't need to see his face to know that his eyes would be staring angrily at her just like they did whenever they would argue or disagree about what was the right or wrong way to protect Miss Gilbert in the past. The solitary reason that made them the best damn team was they both had one thing in common. They loved Elena, and wanted to protect her from anything dangerous— though half of the time it usually ended up being herself, because her stupidity would get in her way when it came to her passionate love for Stefan. That's one thing that perhaps won't ever change.

"But isn't that catching up?" Bonnie's lips scratched into a bright leer, "a little talk?"

"You throw a hissy fit over Elena becoming a vampire, and then you disappearing…becoming M.I.A for three damn years unexpectedly. That made me somewhat... uneasy inside," he said glaring at the witch's bare back.

"You left me all alone," he added, sarcastically. Damon began to wonder if it really was Bonnie. Bonnie never wore such revealing clothing. Never. Not once. She made sure she was always covered. Probably because she didn't want to be seduced by him. Her lineage would surely die a second death with just the thought of Bonnie and Damon together— _Oh, god forbid!_

"Great it's you." Bonnie faked enthusiasm. It was obvious by her tone that she wasn't too exhilarated to see him—the man, no, the vampire that not only turned her mother into the monster she is now, but the very vampire that was incapable of protecting Elena in the first place. The very vampire that killed for a thrill, the very vampire that swayed sweet Elena— not that she was always sweet to begin with— more so spoiled, but still. Bonnie thought that Damon was head of heels for Elena. He was always like a puppy running after Elena if she ever called for him there was no doubt that he wouldn't run after her.

"Yes," Damon stated, "It's me; the one and only."

"I see that you're ego hasn't changed a bit," Bonnie heaved a heavy sigh; and then gracefully spun around to face Damon, who was clothed in a black tuxedo, and a deep crimson tie. She stood proudly propping her hand on her hip. Staring intensely at the handsome but monstrous man in front of her. She seemed to be hexed.

Her appearance had changed he noted, not the same innocent Bonnie, not the same caged little bird that he last saw. Damon's icy blue eyes gawked at the woman in front of him with mocha skin. He was sure, if it were possible, her image would be enough to make his marble flesh blush, the thought made him smirk. He liked the tingling sensation the new Bonnie gave him, but interrogated it.

"I see that you learned how to appease a man's eye whilst you were gone," Damon said pacing towards her. "What else did you learn while you were away?" Damon hinted— sex. As always. Why wouldn't he? This is Damon. This is probably the one thing that's always one his mind besides Elena, and blood.

"Don't tell me that you've learned to let loose witchy?" He winked at her flirtatiously. "Did someone finally take your virginity?"

"Oh my god, Damon, whatever," she rolled her eyes again while her full plumbed lips pouted in aggravation at the sight of just seeing him. That fact that she saw him first, and not the new blood thirsty possibly dead best friend Elena, or Stefan, or Caroline, or Matt, damn why not even Jeremy?! —Why the fuck did it have to be Damon Salvatore, of all people, of all vampires? Shit why not even Dracula, or Nosferatu? Their vampires! And they're not Damon Salvatore.

"Just the person I wanted to see." She lied batting her long lashes. She held her crystal wine glass as if she were making a low toast while her other arm rested on her hip. Damon eye's traced every single inch of Bonnie's womanly curves. Only in his mind could he strip her of that dress. Completely and utterly flabbergasted, Damon pictures Bonnie dressed in majesty.

Her long dark brown wavy locks flow freely over her naked shoulders, her fully round breasts being covered by her long tresses, the image was frisky, teasing, and shockingly sensually seductive. And it was haunting Damon's mind. Almost driving him to the point of losing his sanity, Damon was hypnotized by this little bird— no, the radiating woman, that's right— woman. Bonnie had grown up, and her body flaunts it well. This angel in front of him, this woman, this witch who used to be innocent and naive had seemed to get in touch with her sexuality somewhere down the road when she was away; and oh, how Damon loves it! He could literally eat her up.

Damon's smirk disappeared as his eyes froze on her full breasts, they certainly appeared to have developed, her scarlet dress tightly hugged Bonnie showing off her hour glass figure he continued to strip Bonnie of her clothes with his eyes. Repeatedly tracing over every new visible feminine curve of hers, and her green eyes, Damon smiled devilish at this new thought.

Though it was astonishing the way he was thinking of Bonnie he couldn't help himself. He's a man; she's a very attractive woman, not that she wasn't before— she just veiled herself in secrecy beneath her clothes, never daring to display a single inch of her beautiful tropical complexion; and now. Oh, hot damn! He'd always felt a strange pull towards her, some complicated attraction that he knew would possibly be the death of him, and of course Damon is most certainly a gambling man and so he wants to get close enough to feel her, without getting burned. Strangely he wants to touch Bonnie and see if he could punish her for her "bad behaviour," for leaving him for three god damn years without say a fucking word. Not that he cares— of course. He loves Elena.

Damon envisioned him holding Bonnie, kissing that noticeable slim neck of hers, seeing how much he could make this woman moan; and how loud would she let herself get. He wonders if her eyes would be lidded with lust or would they be wide with anticipation as she watches Damon hovering over her naked body. His stomach twists in a pleasurable knot at the thought of how mocha and marble skin would collide to make beautiful art that only the two of them could create. Damon would fuck Bonnie hard until her legs were weak, until she was shaking in his strong arms screaming his name for more, until her eyes rolled in the back of her head. Until her nails would dig into his back. He would _rock_ her world so hard until she fell asleep. But before Bonnie's pretty green eyes would shut, he would make sure she would feel all the pain and pleasure in the world— his pain and pleasure that is.

Damon would go between Bonnie's legs and taste her, tenderly licking her sweet juices, sucking on her clit; and rub her sex. Showing her how a real woman should feel, and how a real woman should be touched by a real man. He would tease Bonnie with the head of his penis gently pressing his hard erection against the soft lips of her vagina, making her moan, making her sigh his name like a sanctified prayer. Making her beg and scream before he gave her what she desired. Then he saw that her hands would be clawing the silk pillow behind her, and in her moment of weakness, he would thrust his penis inside of her vagina, wickedly, roughly, and hard; like a savage animal. Bonnie's back would arch, and her arms and legs would go limb. He would make sure that they were both covered in each other's hot sweat.

He wanted to know what it would feel like to touch her for the first time, before any other man. He would thrust himself inside of her; there movements would synchronize. In his mind Bonnie would struggle sway her body upward wrapping her slender legs around Damon's waist making him go deeper, and he would go deep feeling all of her, seeing all of her beauty in its rarest of forms. Her true beauty, her naked—the thought of him going inside of her, feeling how tight she was it was just so damn erotic. It made Damon hungry—it made him hard. The hard impressive length of his erection pressed against his dress pants made him groan lowly.

Now that he's prominently approved of Bonnie's body; the mere thought of it anyway, he realized he'd missed so many opportunities. But this time, Damon promised himself, Bonnie would be his— for sex of course. Because he loves Elena. Only for one night, and for that one night only he would tie her up, and discipline her all night long with his body, making her submit to only him. With his words, and eyes too— damn it! He would undeniably compel her if it came to that, and he plans to. This would defiantly be her punishment for leaving.

Bonnie will become Damon's play toy, he had a strategy. He knew that it would have to take some time before everything would fall into place especially if this new Bonnie is anything like the old Bonnie. He would have to wait, and be a very good boy about it. Patience is what he needed, but that very characteristic, patience, is not what Damon had a lot of. Not even with Elena. Matter of fact he had very little patience. He wanted her now. He desired her so much that he was finding it difficult to compose logical sentences, and he was sure if he attempted to talk her into this bed this very second he'd sound more like a desperate needy teenage boy, than the passionate lover he knew he was more than capable of being. He listened to her blood that was being pumped through her veins, and the sound of her heart. It was a symphony of lust, alluring him.

Damon shook his head his abdomen felt like it was turning, and his body down south was still hard and still not responding to the thoughts of ice cold water being poured down his back—this head had a mind of its own. He put his hands in his pockets trying to hide the situation. He hoped the more he tried to ignore Bonnie the hardness of his anatomy from down south would be easier to control, and the less aroused he would be; but Damon is only lying to himself. Once his mind is focused on something there's no going back, no matter how inappropriate the setting.

"What's wrong with you?" Bonnie asked strutting, her hips swaying from side to side with each step. She stood in front of Damon gazing in his eyes.

"Don't tell me you actually really missed me. Please," Bonnie giggled.

"Don't lie." She darted her green eyes at Damon odiously.

"No, but Elena did."

"Elena's dead, Stefan said so," Bonnie stated questioning Damon, "right?"

"It depends what you mean by dead, little bird, like no longer human dead, or no longer living as a vampire dead?"

"What happened?" Bonnie rolled her eyes, "Stefan called me yesterday saying that Elena—"

"Well, first off Stefan lied to you."

"He wouldn't lie to me."

"I'm sure he would witchy," Damon leaned in to Bonnie whispering to her. "I'm pretty sure he would, I'm his brother." Irritated Damon stated.

"Give me one good reason why Stefan would call me, and tell me that Elena—"

Damon interrupted her again.

"Needed you," Bonnie's eyes stared intensely at Damon as he took his hand out of his pockets and snatched her liquor from her.

"You're unbelievable," Bonnie exhales noisily.

"Thank you." Damon smiled for ear to ear at Bonnie. "Thank you for noticing."

Damon didn't know how much more of Bonnie he could take. Bonnie's sent was just a beautiful as her matured body—Roses and that sweet faint smell of honey. Bonnie crossed her arms giggling. Her eyes glanced down south at Damon. She'd noticed. She covered her mouth in embarrassment and in flirtation.

"What?" Damon pressed the crystal glass to his lips.

"I didn't realize I had that sort of effect on you Damon," Bonnie's full lips smirked she was so smug.  
"Don't flatter yourself Bennett, it's your body, not you."

"Sure it is, when you can move comfortably, Damon." Bonnie patted his firm chest. "I'll be waiting." She said deliberately in a seductive voice teasing him.

Damon was astonished, taken back for a minute.

_Fuck!_ He thought making his marble skin fluster as her small hand reached to pat his cheek rubbing her thumb on his chin.

"Get a load of that I didn't even have to use powers to take you down."  
"Is that a hint?" he narrowed his brows suggestively as his fantasies replayed in his head again torturing him.

"I mean we can get out of here, what do you say Bon-Bon?" adding a flirty little smile her way making her skin crawl with tension— hidden sexual tension?—new hidden emotions that Damon has yet to discover about her. Bonnie felt her heart racing, and her blood rush to her cheeks.

_What the hell? This is Damon why am I so worked up?_ She thought glancing away from his line of vision. Bonnie breathed. Damon continued to hold his smile.

"Well, I'm waiting Bon-Bon." He gently grabbed her hand, but Bonnie was quick to pull it away.

"I say thanks for the offer, but no. I'm sure sticking pins in my eyes would be much more of a pleasure" she smirked before adding "and perhaps more time consuming?" It was clear Bonnie was making an attempt to lighten this confusing and strange situation the pair had worked themselves into.

Bonnie's perplexed emerald gems stared into Damon's eyes which almost seemed to be the door to his heart with the way he gazed down at her. Bonnie quickly walked back into the banquet hall under the dim glowing decorations where her skin shined. Damon just watched the goddess walk away not saying a single word, but his expression said everything. Damon listened to her heartbeat race as she walked away.

He could still hear her ever so alluring symphony pounding against her chest calling out to him. Once Bonnie was nowhere in sight he smiled devilishly licking his lips. He knew that there's an unknown universe that has yet to be discovered. That left his marble skin burning. It was lust- pure, fiery, mind consuming lust, teemed with anger; and a dark desire for…Bonnie's body. Even if part of himself was denying it. His desire was blurred into one urge— Hunger.

"Let the games begin, Bonnie, let the games begin." He said tilting the crystal wine glass to his lips.


	2. Dangerous Appetite

_Chapter 2_

Hunger—that's all it was—an urge, and a dark desire. That hunger, it was the fever's fire finally settling in, and the need for passionate rough sex with Bonnie to calm Damon down; along with more additional fucking hunger for her. It was a twisted aspiration. A desire he wished to make reality. A desire he promised that would soon become reality. Him. Her. Naked. Love. Sex. Do in time. That's all Damon had contained within him as he stood beneath the evening's cloudless starry skies waiting for his anatomy to tranquil. His cell phone vibrated in his pocket, offensively disturbing his rather exceedingly inappropriate visions of Bonnie.

The erotic visions that made him hard earlier.

Yes, those sinful visions.

_Damn, really bro?!_ He thought to himself.

Damon raised his brow.

"What a turn off," he automatically distinguished that it was probably his brother, Stefan, distressing over his blood crazed, newly wedded wife, Elena— a very sick Elena who desperately needed Bonnie's help—who needed to see Bonnie as well as have her loving forgiveness of becoming what she is now, a blood sucking monster—a vampire. Damon was sure Stefan would be beseeching him at any moment to hurry up and bring the Bennett witch back to the Salvatore mansion to aid Elena before she actually tried anything else that were along the lines of stupidly—well, I don't know— rash!

Elena has actually tired staking herself multiple times when Katherine was supposed to be watching her.

The Salvatore's first mistake.

Katherine. Watching. Elena.

So, I don't blame Elena wanting to stake herself. Who wouldn't— it's Katherine! And Katherine doesn't give a damn— she doesn't give a fucking rat's ass if Elena lives or dies. So, why is she watching Elena? Plus that was more than enough evidence for Damon to hold onto his strong hatred and bizarre adoration for Katherine.

Damon shook his head.

As if living in a house with two women that look identically broke him wasn't enough either, but raise more pain and heartache, and one of them is married to his brother, Stefan.

More than enough pain, more than enough, but we all know life and its damn ways of proving us wrong.

Soon afterwards his ringtone went off. Damon reached in his pocket pulling out his cell phone anticipating Stefan's name to pop up on the screen, but he was left to stand like an idiot staring at an unknown caller's number on the screen instead.

Yup, proved wrong.

"Great, my thoughts were interrupted for nothing." A mockingly infuriated Damon mumbled to himself.

"Thank you unknown caller," he swiftly pressed the red button hanging up on the unknown caller without any disinclination. "Damn," He muttered hiding away his cell phone back in his pocket.

Damon stared at the starry skies continuing to drink what was left of Bonnie's strawberry wine—and it wasn't much. The pink wine corresponding with his tastes buds on his wet tongue didn't agree with him. It was sweeter than anything; he was only hoping to taste her full soft lips on the end of the crystal glass. To get an idea of what she teats like, but there was nothing but the over powering taste of the sweet candy like favorable pink wine.

Damon grimaced licking his lips.

"Judgey, I need to teach you how to drink like a man." Damon raised the crystal drink staring at the pink substance, "to fruity." Damon's tongue glides across his perfect white teeth, his tongue slides along carefully pass his pungent fangs. His bright icy orbs continued to gaze at the same skies that Bonnie was blessing her beautiful presence with. Damon inhaled deeply.

"Bonnie, you're going to be the death of me," he heaved a heavy sigh ashamed he admitted the truth, but happy no was around to hear him admit it, "Why are my thoughts of you so sporadic?"

Damon sighed again, "Damn you're sexy body, Judgey, and my interrupted thoughts."

"I wouldn't exactly say that your sexual hallucinations for the Bennett witch were interrupted for not," Damon heard a temptingly irresistible charming voice; a woman who had a thick French accent. Her voice sounded like wind chimes. Her voice was hauntingly seductive. Damon's brow rose once more, but with curiosity. His stomach turned giving him an uneasy feeling. He slowly rotated around to face a rather peculiar familiar woman in between Rebekah and Klaus. Immediately Damon stood his ground ready to use violence if need be.

He was ready to use violence if they going to play nice or not.

So, like Damon…

"Damon, were not here to play games," Rebekah confirmed bitterly standing behind the woman with a familiar dark tawny complexion that was attired in a gorgeous sparkling navy-blue ball gown; and loose raven curls that fell to her hips— as if she were guarding her.

The familiar woman locked arms with Klaus hiding her face from Damon. Klaus wrapped his firm arm around the woman's slender waist pulling her close.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" Damon questioned raising his brow in annoyance, "If we're going to go through the whole Elena, and hybrid shit again…go home. I don't want to hear it." Damon stated showing emotion through his widen icy orbs.

"Go home…wherever you guys live…leave," he tried to play nice.

"You're stupid," batting her long ebony lashes Rebekah rolled her pretty eyes. "It's not about Elena anymore."

A bedlam Damon glared anxiously at Rebekah while losing his patience with Klaus's "new" game.

"Isn't it obvious Damon?" The original vampire's crimson lips overextended into an evil sneer of a smile, "this is about someone new…someone you've gotten rather close too."

"What…" Damon's icy eyes closed in aggregation, "what the hell are you talking—"

Damon was interjected as she swiftly enclosed the last bit of space that Damon seem to have, making him fall to his knees, and dropping the wine glass to the stone ground. The crystal glass shattered vociferously— _crrraaaasshh!_ Against the stone floors scattering everywhere.

"Damon, I'm a little jealous!" Rebekah dug her nails through Damon's tuxedo into his solid shoulder disciplining him with agony. Rebekah giggled as Klaus held the undefined woman with Raven curls closely. Protecting her. Guarding her as if Damon was about to snap her neck within seconds—not that he really could at the moment. He was kind of busy—with Rebekah, again, and it wasn't a good kind of busy. Not like last time where he and Rebekah comfort one another with hot, rough, vampire sex.

Nope— definitely, not like last time.

Damon trembled faintly in pain trying to ignore it, but his efforts were useless.

"What the fuck Klaus—" Damon groaned in pain.

"Verva— really man?!" He grunted in discomfort as Rebekah continued to dig her nails farther into his flesh. Damon felt his flesh burning as the vervain scorched through his tuxedo. His eyes shifted to the sides conspicuously contorting at her.

"Rebekah you're a crazy bitch."

* * *

"Bonnie, you look so hot!" Caroline hooted merrily.

"Thanks Caroline and you haven't aged a single day." She beamed as Caroline held out her arms wide pulling Bonnie into a sisterly embrace. Just like the ones they shared before.

"I know I haven't…I guess that's what happens when you're a sexy vamp like me." Caroline whispered in secrecy, Bonnie tittered cutely.

"I missed you so much, Bonnie. Like where did you go? Damon said you like ran away with a man, and eloped." Caroline towered over Bonnie gazing into her Green eyes in worry, reaching for the truth, and then watched her brow rise in bewilderment.

"E-excuse me, he…Damon said what?" Bonnie's eyes widen as she leisurely backed away from Caroline's friendly hug, and popped her hip out. Bonnie exhaled placing her hands on her hips shaking her head then broke out into laughter. Caroline flutter her a lash or two uncontrollably as she continued to stare staggered like at Bonnie.

"You're laughing…why?"

"Yeah, yes I am," Bonnie said fanning herself with her hand. Hoping her eyes weren't watering. "He said I eloped?" she questioned her with surprise.

Something Damon would say, and she believed he would say something as stupid as that—after seeing the effect she had on him.

"Yes, I swear he totally said," Caroline cleared her throat and began to impersonate Damon Salvatore's huskily voice. "Caroline, our young innocent Judgey Bennett witch eloped…not so innocent anymore, oops." Caroline winked at Bonnie just the way Damon does.

Bonnie snickered.

_She did an outstanding job at impersonating him_, Bonnie thought, _but then again who wouldn't be able to impersonate an egotistic man?_

"Caroline, are you trying to seduce me with your eyes?"

"No, but it is working?" They both stared at each other in utter silence before bursting into an obnoxious laughter.

"I hope you know I was like totally kidding about the whole Damon and you eloping together thing." Caroline tugged a strand of her golden blonde hair behind her ear, and then froze in embarrassment realizing she said everything backwards, and mixed it together.

Bonnie blushed.

Caroline bit her lip she knew; well she thought she knew how Bonnie felt about Damon. She studied Bonnie stance, and facial express. She knew that express oh, to well.

Bonnie was in love. Caroline remembered she had the same expression with Jeremy. Caroline leered at her quickly glancing at the floor.

"What…don't you mean me eloping with a random man, and Damon telling the lying story about me and Damon— I mean…" Bonnie shook her head, "You know what I mean?" Bonnie glanced at Caroline.

Well, Damon was a random man, a random vampire if anything, but was he random enough? Bonnie shook her head trying to concentrate on making corrections within her head.

"Yeah, I totally said that wrong." Caroline giggled nervously.

The stood in awkward silence listening to the parties' music— a crazy bass remix of _Janet Jackson's "if I was you're girl,"_ began to boom with an intense beat through the speakers.

"I love Janet! Good song," Bonnie said swaying. "Brings back my childhood." She leered beginning to mouth the lyrics to Caroline very sexily until Caroline added sacredly—"You're not going to do that witchy voodoo migraine thingy to me are you?" Caroline whispered with scared wide bright blue eyes.

Bonnie giggled, "No, Caroline, I wouldn't do that to you even if you did deserve it."

"Go, 'cause after I saw you do that crazy voodoo shit to Damon," Caroline threw her hands up in the air as if she were 'pleading not guilty' to a crime. "I'm not going to mess with you."

Bonnie sighed heavily, "You're silly Caroline." Then Bonnie continued to mouth the lyrics again swaying.

"I know I am, but I'm cuter when I'm silly." Caroline smiled flipping her hair long golden locks like a super model. Bonnie noticed the different— the little age gap they had now, Bonnie frowned. Discontinuing to sing-a-long to the 90's smash hit.

Bonnie got reversed in her deep thoughts. Their lives were never supposed to be this way. Never. Tyler wasn't supposed to be dead, Klaus wasn't supposed to be alive, Caroline and Elena weren't supposed to be vampires, and she wasn't supposed to be a damn witch! Bonnie was also positive that Klaus found himself a handy witch to get his original body back. And Bonnie knew apart of Caroline knew she helped Klaus, but also knew that she didn't have all the information. Their friendship, the strong goofy best friend bond they have will eventually break. Just like that bond broke with Elena into...emptiness. nothing, but memories.

"I know, I know you Caroline, you're my cute silly vamp—"

Bonnie halted on finishing her sentence. She felt like a hypocrite. Caroline is a vampire, and so is Elena. So, why did she through such a big fucking tantrum like a damn child? They both love Bonnie just as equally, and Bonnie loves both of her best friends just as equally too.

"My silly vampire Barbie," she nodded agreed with no emotion.

The word vampire coming from her mouth it felt like a blasphemous word—like the most revolting cuss word ever invented. Bonnie sighed trying to force herself to smile again, but the both of them were mute glancing at the couples dancing slowly as the melody turn into extravagantly lighter romantic music only couples could sway too. Bonnie didn't know the name of the song, but it seemed to be a classical song someone remixed. It was beautiful. Caroline and Bonnie watched groups of individuals stroll off the dance floor. Bonnie's smile quickly faded as she saw Jeremy fervently kissing a short petite girl with ivory skin and multicolored streaks of reds, purples, and blues in her ebony hued hair. Bonnie swallowed the huge lump in her throat forbidding her to speak.

Caroline followed Bonnie's line of vision.

She grimaced hesitating to communicate.

"I see Jeremy's moved on," Bonnie stated expressionlessly.

"Umm…that's Venus…"

"Is she a vampire?"

"Umm….maybe we…why not…we should totally like talk to him." Caroline added incoherently trying to change the subject, but failed.

Miserably.

"And I hope when you say 'him' you're not referring either to Jeremy or Damon." Bonnie pouted poking her lower lip, her frustration was known.

"Bonnie," Caroline huffed in annoyance.

"Yeah, no, let's not," Bonnie grabbed wine off of the waitress's silver tray as she passed by hastily pressing the crystal glass to her full lips, and gulping the wine down.

"Bonnie, you're not going to believe this, but Damon's… missed you…like a lot, and you are totally in denial of the fact that you're in love him," Caroline said angrily rolling her eyes. "I see thing Bonnie."

"Whatever," Bonnie rolled her eyes, "And what is it that you see Caroline Forbes?"

"C'mon Bonnie, Elena turning into a vampire is you're biggest justification for leaving?" She whispered as people passed on by. Her blue eyes dratted into Bonnie's soul. Caroline snatched Bonnie's small hand and wine away from her sitting it on a random table as the passed by, and dragged her into the girl's bathroom where a bunch of ladies were talking and giggling about nonsense. Nothing but gossip. Caroline placed her index finger and thumb in her mouth and whistled.

"Get out!" Caroline pointed to the door, but the girls ended up going to going back to their individual conversations. Then Caroline snatched one of the girl's make-up bags and threw it at the door screaming enraged as blush brushes, eye shadow, and mineral powder flew out of the poke-a-dotted bag. She closed her eyes afraid they saw her eyes go a crimson dark hue with her annoyed veins popping out. Girls' eyes widen as Caroline glanced at the floor.

They saw.

But Caroline would take care of that later. Bonnie needed her, and she needed Bonnie.

It seemed like everybody needed Bonnie—she's only been gone for three years. No big deal.

The ladies walked out one by one. Finally when they were alone Bonnie inhaled and exhaled deeply holding in her tears. Though she knew that she could allow herself to cry now; her eyes glossy, glanced at the floor, and then back up at Caroline. Caroline pulled Bonnie back into her tight embraced. Bonnie wrapped her frail arms around Caroline's waist.

_I will keep quiet  
You won't even know I'm here  
You won't suspect a thing_

"I was so scared, Caroline, and worse of all I lov—"

Bonnie stopped herself.

"If I even think about the truth I know I won't be able to let go, and besides…"

_He loves Elena, he's always has and always will love her… _

Caroline listened carefully, she had to remind herself that they were talking about Damon— not Stefan. Stefan has Elena.

"The spirits are already infuriated with me," Bonnie gasped for air as her tears poured down her face, "I can't love him."

_I'm just the judgey witch he comes to too fix his mess… I'm nothing more…than just that…a judgey witch…_

Caroline sighed stroking the hairs on her head tenderly with her palm placed on Bonnie's upper back. She was shocked with the truth that escaped from Bonnie's lips. She knew it was rather how she always saw Damon at the post office every Monday morning sending off a huge package, or a huge envelope. Caroline wasn't stupid to put the two together. Bonnie's wasn't in town at the time, and Damon was always sending things to North Carolina.

"Don't cry, Babe," Caroline said almost bursting into tears as well. She understood what it meant how someone wasn't supposed to love someone. Tyler was a werewolf and she was a vampire. She knew Tyler was dead the moment she found out Klaus was stuck in his body. Tears fell down their cheeks.

"We don't want to ruin you're make-up, beautiful," Caroline said to Bonnie wiping her own tears. Bonnie's face was buried in Caroline's shoulder.

"I hate that a part of me loves him when all of me is hypothetically supposed to hate him!" Bonnie breathed sniffling. "I hate it that it was always about her..."

_No one cared to ask me how I felt about things, but as soon as it came to Elena. Everybody gave a damn…_

"Bonnie…that's not true." Caroline lied. She knew it was the truth. It's always been about Elena. That's why Tyler isn't here, and that's also why Caroline hasn't seen Elena. She can't look at her without crying, or feeling some sort of resentment towards her. Caroline held Bonnie swaying from side to side hoping to calm her down.

"…Tell…" she hesitated, and exhaled. "Tell Damon the truth…I think you both need to hear it."

"I can't Caroline."

"Can't means you won't…you can…if you're the same Bonnie I remember you to be. You can." Caroline smiled at Bonnie wiping her tears, and she kissed her forehead, "because you're strong, you always have been…"

"Isn't that why you always stood beside, Elena, despite how you felt, or how much you hated what she was choosing?"

* * *

"Now, now, Damon, That's no way to talk in the presence of women…you, should know better."

"Damn it what did I do…is it because I fucked your sister?"

Klaus's expression was emotionless as the fowl words of truth fled from Damon's sour mouth. Klaus freed the woman and began to pace over to Damon, but before he could reach him Rebekah held out her free hand.

"Klaus, I'll play with Damon, It'll sure be fun after three damn years of humiliation built up to finally be released; but before you leave explain to him why we're here…" Rebekah glances her glossy eyes up to her brother, holding in her tears. "Brother…" She sniffled. Rebekah just wanted this hybrid desire of her brother's to end. To be put to rest. Klaus Put his other brother's to rest again leaving Rebekah all alone. Rebekah promised herself as soon as Klaus got his hybrids she'd kill herself. Such an incredibly shocking promise, but Rebekah has lived long enough. It's about time she joined her father.

_You won't see me in the mirror  
But I crept into your heart  
You can't make me disappear  
Til' I make you_

"Yes, please Klaus by all means explain to me why you're here; and why the hell your sister is bitching at—"

"Shut up!" Rebekah screeched zealously digging farther into his flesh getting blood on her pale ivory dress. Damon bit his lip hard holding in his roar of a cry.

"W—why am I…being tortured again?"

"Oh, yes, because you lied of course…lad, you know about the hybrids, right?" He questioned leering at his pain. "Of course you do." Damon's lips bled from his pungent fangs biting down on his lips preventing him from screaming.

"Klaus, get to… the damn point already." He groaned.

"Please do, brother, I can't wait to see the look on his damn betrayal lying ass face when he realizes who and what we need from him, and why we need—"

"Patience Rebekah," Klaus threw his sister a scolding gaze.

_I made myself at home  
In the cobwebs and the lies  
I'm learning all your tricks  
I can hurt you from inside_

"No Klaus! I've had nothing but patience for you! Just tell him!" a tear fell from Rebekah's pretty eyes. "Tell him already!" She loosened her grip on Damon's shoulder as she screamed at her brother. Damon was motionless daring himself not to move a single muscle.

"Just tell him that we need the damn Bennett witch!"

"Excuse me?" Damon was more than completely confused, "why is Bonnie so important to you?" Damon asked apprehensively.

_Oh I made myself a promise  
You would never see me cry  
Til I make you_

"You're going to love what we figured out," Rebekah whispered in Damon's ear, "She's quite the catch."

"Come here, love," Klaus said to the woman behind him holding out his arm assuring her she was safe, well, for the time being—that is. "There's no need to be frightened, love, you know you're always safe with me."

His bright blue orbs widen with tremor siding a shockwave of disbelief down his spin. The woman with the dark familiar complexion, and hair; lifted up her head to gaze into Damon's icy eyes. His heart fell in his stomach. He didn't know what was more painful. The vervain on his marble skin, or the fact he just found out that Bonnie was a doppelganger of the original witch.

_You'll never know what hit you  
Won't see me closing in  
I'm gonna make you suffer_

"Surprise, surprise," Rebekah stated aloofly as she threw Damon on the ground walking away from him to stand by her hybrid brother, and the original doppelganger—he continued to stare into the same beautiful green eyes he stared into previously. Damon was speechless.

_This was the exact reason why she left…she wouldn't get involved anymore…_

"I see you've taken quit a liking to Bonnie Bennett," the woman says pacing towards Damon holding her head high with pride. He knew that stance. This was all déjà vu. Damon held his wounded shoulder inhaling and exhaling heavily. This was all a bad dream. It had to be.

_Bonnie was a doppelganger?_

He remembered what he went through to potently protect Elena before, and he knew what he was going to go through again.

Utter fucking hell.

_This Hell you put me in  
I'm underneath your skin  
The devil within  
You'll never know what hit you_

"Introduce yourself, love, and explain why you need your doppelganger granddaughter, why I need her…Please," Klaus leered.

"I'm Loraine, Loraine Bennett, and since this was a rude encounter. I'm giving you until the fourth full moon to give up Bonnie Bennett willingly—"

"And if I don't?" Damon jeered.

_I will be here  
When you think you're all alone  
Seeping through the cracks  
I'm the poison in your bones_

Loraine sneered and kneeled gracefully with all the class and elegance in the world as she held her picture-perfect smile in front of Damon, Loraine held out her tiny palms placing them on Damon's temples, suddenly her leer faded. Damon's eyes widen.

"Mr. Salvatore, it's very crucial that Bonnie is given to me in this certain amount of time. You have no idea how sacred the Bennett blood line is, nor do you know what Bennett witches are capable of." She started to chant in a different language he was unable to comprehend. Loraine closed her emerald gems as black veins became visible on her mocha skin. The winds breezes began to pick up speed flying around the autumn leaves around. Damon began to bleed from his eyes, and suddenly began to feel agony throughout his body.

His bones shifting, his heart aching, the tissues' in his body felt like they were tearing, and his strong physique felt breaking all over from the inside out. Damon gasped for air—not that he needed it. Then the color of something truly dark filled his veins—being transferred from Loraine to him. Damon's veins underneath his icy blue orbs appeared and began dancing like snakes as the darkness feed his inner demons. Damon saw Loraine's visions.

Bonnie screaming in agony as Klaus bit her slim neck savagely. Damon was seeing everything vividly. When Klaus was done darning Bonnie of her blood she fell like a rag doll onto the ground. Lifelessly. Klaus's dark eyes swirled with electric emerald as he wiped Bonnie's blood off his pale lips. Once Loraine opened her eyes there was nothing but solid whites. Damon's eyes went into the back of his head as she released him from her witchy control, he hit the ground violently, and began going through compulsions.

_My love is your disease  
I won't let it set you free  
Til I break you_

"Now we won't have a problem, Mr. Salvatore. You disobey, or you pay for consequences of your foolish actions…" she spoke softly, wickedly, "You'll become my stringed-marionette."

Damon continued to shake on the ground uncontrollably. "And since I won't be around—"

Loraine ceased to speak; she hesitated to continue on with her sentence.

"It's predominantly vital that my beloved Bonnie helps, my love, Klaus create more hybrids. To give him want he wants…since he gave me want I wanted. You might have thought that Katherine Pierce's blood line would be able to create his hybrids…"

Loraine stared at the weak Salvatore.

"Don't make me laugh." Loraine's glamorous voice, her thick French pronunciation on English words was adorable; however, her plan was a dark as black magic could get.

"Love, must you be so rash…it's not lady like."

Loraine glanced over her shoulder, and gazed at Klaus the love of her life— who always brought life back to her face.

She leered at him.

"Klaus, how did you expect I was supposed to get my point across if he wasn't going to listen to begin with?" Loraine grabbed Klaus's hand as he aided her to her feet. Klaus romantically gazed down into Loraine's emerald eyes, pulling her into a tight embrace. Loraine wrapped her arms around Klaus's neck and they kissed passionately, romantically, sensually, hard, and rough—like animals. The prospect of Klaus and Loraine was berserk. People could easily mistake Loraine for Bonnie. Klaus tugged at Loraine's gown inadequate craving to feel all of her. He desired her. They continued to kiss and Klaus's tongue invaded Loraine's mouth fiercely. Loraine could feel Klaus getting hard against her thigh. She giggled into his kiss biting his tongue.

Klaus opened his deep blue spheres gazing at the woman with hunger.

"Behave love," Klaus patted Loraine's head as he slurred a whisper while she continued to hold onto his wet tongue with her teeth…that is until Rebekah ruined the scandalous moment.

"Ew!" Rebekah grimaced, "Go get a room, Klaus!" with discus while she walked away for the sexually aroused couple.

"Go get lad Rebekah, and let's hope that this time it's not a Salvatore brother, okay, love?" Rebekah turned around, and flicked her brother off, holing her middle finger high in the air sniffling.

"Fuck off Niklaus!"

"I love you too, Rebekah." Klaus ignored his pissed off sister, and focused all of his attention on his beloved. His Loraine. She sweetly smiled at him.

"Thank you for bringing me back to life…I don't know what I would have done—"

Klaus hushed Loraine by gently placing his finger to her full lips.

"If I wouldn't have bit you, love, you would have died; and I couldn't have that."

"No we couldn't," she smiled.

"Oh, Loraine, my love…you're the absolute death of me."

_I tried to be the lover to your nightmare  
Look what you made of me  
Now I'm the heavy burden that you can't bear_

"I know," she said wrapping her fail arms around Klaus's waist. "I'm sorry."

Klaus stared at what seemed to be Damon's lifeless body.

"Let's go love, before I change my damn mind on being merciful."

"Let's," Loraine added now holding Klaus's hand. "Let's go home."

While Loraine and Klaus paced off downstairs disappearing into the labyrinth of the courtyard, and then walking off into the forests.

Damon couldn't believe his ears.

He shook trying to gain control of his body. He had heard the whole conversation between Klaus and Loraine.

"W—what the fuck," he muttered, breathing deeply and blinking continuously, "why…can't…I feel anything?"

_Look what you made of me  
Look what you made of me  
I'll make you see…_

Damon thought of her— that special woman he wanted to warn, that special woman he wanted to search for was none other than, the divine enchantress herself, Bonnie Bennett—the strikingly beautiful woman who got him seriously addicted with just a glance. It's been three years, and now she's stuck in this blood-lusting-vampire-witchy-twitchy-voodoo-drama-shit—again!

He prayed for the first time that night that she was safe, and Damon is under no circumstances a religious man, but with what happened on the balcony with Klaus, Rebekah, and Bonnie's original doppelganger— he became one. Being utterly helpless. Not being able to feel a single bone in his body.

He begged God if he could have a do over at life, and he would do it right this time—the third time around. He wouldn't fall in love with the bitch Katherine, or needy Elena. He would try to believe in love and wait for her—

"B—Bonnie…" he said her name breathlessly as he bled while lying on the stone cold floor shaking.

_I'm sorry that you got stuck in this shit again…_

_This Hell you put me in  
I'm underneath your skin…_

After Caroline and Bonnie were done with their boding session Bonnie walked searching for handsome, but monstrous man—Damon. From the dance floor to the bar to the bed rooms upstairs she couldn't find him anyway until she went back to the balcony.

Bonnie's green eyes widen with fear.

"Oh my god! Damon!" she quickly ran to him and kneeled by his side. Bonnie cupped his face and noticed black veins under his eyes and on his neck.

"B—Bonnie…"

She caressed his face as he stared at her lifelessly, his vision fading with each passing moment; and the last thing Damon remembers heard his judgey witch say before he went unconscious was, "It's okay, love… Damon, it's okay," Bonnie paused and kissed his sweaty forehead, "You're safe now…" she said with tears running down her cheeks.

"You're safe…I promise."

_The devil within  
You'll never know what hit you…_

Then he fell asleep in her arms, he was safe; however, the utter darkness of a black void, a nightmare began to haunt him endlessly.

_Bonnie run!_

_Damon help me!_

_Leave her-No, Bonnie!_


	3. The Truth Beneath the Lying Rose

_NOTE: _

_Vampire Diaries belongs to L.J. Smith_

_Song: Stripper; by The Soho Dolls_

* * *

_Chapter 3_

Bonnie paced in circles in the Salvatore's modernized 1800's Victorian decor mansion; back and forth, to and from— in front of the fire place; in her attempts to warm her frigid petite body while biting hard on her thumb nail anxiously waiting, anxiety rising within her as she waited, but not patiently. She postponed nervously in the silence of the majestic household she then finally heard a loud nosily creak on the stair case. Signaling it was the younger Salvatore brother.

"Stefan, do you think he'll be okay?" Bonnie probed walking over to the bottom of the dark wooden stare case with worry written all over her gorgeous face, "Damon's okay, right?"

Stefan paced his way down the grand stairs flashing a heartwarming smile at her hoping to calm her troubled soul, but it didn't change a thing.

Bonnie still had the look.

Worried.

"Stefan?" Bonnie's sad green eyes pleaded for an answer, "He's okay?" She asked again waiting for a clear response, nothing but silence filled the air.

He only still saw the sad blank tiny stare of anguish, misery, and fear as Bonnie continued to bat her ebony lashes questioning him with utter worry. He knew Bonnie had been crying. Her divine emerald eyes were pink and glossy as she held in her more tears.

Fighting, telling herself not to weep anymore.

Her once natural eye make-up was now smudged, running down her face making her look more and more like a raccoon. She seemed to be an adorable diminutive raccoon drowning in her own weeping— though Stefan knew that was a horrible analogy in itself, comparing Bonnie to a raccoon?

Fail.

Stefan distinguished she didn't make that many alterations to herself, but enough to mature into the beautiful independent woman she is now.

Success.

She finally allowed other's to see she was hurting, unlike before, but Stefan wasn't injudicious to know that this wasn't all of her brokenhearted humanity on display for him. There was more. Much more than he could possible imagine— well, than he already knew, and Stefan knew a lot.

Damon was never really good at keeping secrets anyway.

Fail, on Damon's part.

Rather much of a busy body on Stefan's.

Bonnie's utterly clueless of the simple fact that Stefan even knows about her secret love for Damon— So, much for a secret, huh? But he knew since she left. It wasn't that hard to figure out.

"I'm sure, he's fine." Stefan patted her shoulder and gently caressed her once he reached the last step to calm her shaky emotions before she began to burst into tears all over again. His supportive friendly gesture; the usual Stefan, the gentlemen Stefan wrapped Bonnie into an embrace, "It's good to see you, Bonnie," he added with another leer. Bonnie wavered to act on his hug— it's been three years. The thought was freighting to admit, but it was true.

"Thanks," Bonnie's voice cracked by way of forcing herself to smile, but it was only a ghost of a weary sneer and nothing more than that— that only led to another fucked up frown, which was on display once more. The damn frown that showed other's her aching in her not-so-ordinary-life. She glanced at her bare bruised feet.

"It's actually good to be back home, and to see my friends." She thought subsequently slanting into Stefan's compassionate eyes.

"I still can't believe that you carried him here."

"I didn't carry him, completely." She sniffled crossing her arms under her full breasts.

"It's just his whole body weight was on your frail petite body, right?" Stefan chuckled, "how did you carry him, Bonnie?" Stefan questioned her with laughter while pacing passed her to close the front door.

"Well, like Grams said, 'many things can fuel a witch's power'." She cutely curved her petite body around flipping her longer dark hair to glanced at Stefan, and then crossed one long leg behind the other bending her knees slightly—curtsying. Bonnie pulled what she could of her sexy skin tight mini scarlet cocktail dress.

"Thank you I'll be here all week," Stefan laughed at Bonnie's charmingly miniature production. She was surely different, but a good kind of different. A strong different.

"Indeed, Bonnie, indeed. So," he hesitated pacing to the couch and sat down crossing his leg at the ankle, his hand rested on his leg while the other was indicating Bonnie to come sit next to him. Bonnie strolled unhurriedly over to the couch and sat on the opposite side of Stefan. Stefan leaned back into the couch once Bonnie crossed her long legs.

"What was your fuel?"

Bonnie felt her warm blood rush to her cheeks, she glanced down shyly tucked back her dark locks behind her ear; "it was Damon." She said lowly, praying Stefan didn't hear a thing, but only that of a childish mumble, and only a childish mumble.

The corners of his mouth beamed into a smile.

He heard.

"Honestly…?" She hesitated questioning Stefan, though she didn't have to. He heard her. Loud and clear. Her fuel was an injured Damon. She avoided his eye contact.

_It was Damon._

Has it always been Damon fueling her powers?

Every time she was angry at him she would witchy migraine him into an endless abyss, or when he would pissed at her for her stupidity of pushing herself over her limits, she would become that much stronger, and then pass out.

_It was Damon, it always has been._

She stated once more in her scattered thoughts, but the words wouldn't escape from her lips, nor would she let them. It was the honest to God truth, and she didn't feel like hearing the damn truth—though the truth sets people free, Bonnie only felt that she would be caged by her unrequited love for Damon. What the hell did it matter anyway? Damon loved Elena. Not Bonnie and the sad part is that Elena is married to Stefan. Either why would he love her after all the powerful fucked up witchy-voodoo migraines she gave him time after time again for his "Bad Behavior"?

Bonnie stared intensely at her shaking insignificant hands. If she said another word she knew that she would have to admit her love, her strong unrequited love for him—Damon. The man that wrote her letters to her for three years, the man that became her secret lover, and the man who suddenly grew up and could have a change of heart about her?

Bonnie wasn't ready for that.

Though she's loved Damon since the day she saved him from his torment almost four years ago from today. The day Rebekah nearly tortured him to death, the day Klaus told her, 'save him…save the man that turned you're mother into a vampire…'

It woken feelings she's never thought that was possible to have for this monstrous man—Damon?

Bonnie never forgot her sleepless nights after that night, nor did she forget the nights she cried herself to sleep over him. After saving him from what could have been his possible death. She kept telling herself that she should have left him there to die, but her heart kept screaming…

_You have to save him. Save him! Save him Bonnie!_

"You don't have to say if it's anything that personal, but if it makes you feel better you can go check on him." Her deep endless cycle of thoughts were episodic when her green eyes meet Stefan's kindhearted gaze. She sat still contemplating over whether or not to ask him if he lied, then her contemplating was done when she noticed a shiny silver ring on Stefan's ring finger.

"Married?" She inquired continuing to stare at the ring.

"Yes, when Elena gets better," he answered proudly with a smile on his face, he just strongly held his leer.

"You lied," Bonnie vacantly said as Stefan's leer vanished from his face. He sighed, and nodded guiltily ashamed of himself.

"I had to get you to come back to Mystic Falls, Bonnie."

"So," she paused narrowing her brows.

"Lying about Elena's death is okay?" Tears filled her eyes.

Epic fail Stefan.

Stefan heaved another heavy sigh as Bonnie's tear became noticeable. He stood pacing around the fancy glass table to sit next to her. Stefan rubbed the woman's knee to comfort her. Bonnie sat there and wept uncontrollably covering her face in discomfiture.

"Don't ever lie to me again," Bonnie unveiled her raw beauty and held her chin up highly. Stefan's brow rose as he study Bonnie's stance as she rose to her feet.

He knew that stance…

"Bonnie?" Stefan came to his feet staring at her intensely.

"Don't worry, but if you do lie to me again—"

"I'll have a witchy migraine…as in what Damon calls it?" He interrupted her secretly letting out a sigh of relief leering at her compassionate heart.

"Yeah, exactly," Bonnie wiped her tears smudging her make-up more— as if that wasn't possible enough. Stefan gazed at her worried face again rubbing the single tear that trickled down her rosy cheek with his thumb.

"Smile, Bonnie." Bonnie meet Stefan's kind gaze again as he paused. "You're finally home, and Elena will thank you…I thank you."

Bonnie listened carefully to the young Salvatore brother's words'; generous, sweet, and full of certainty—though Bonnie began to doubt whether he was telling the truth or not.

"I know," she added as they stood in silence until Bonnie couldn't take it anymore. She needed to know more of the truth, not little bits and pieces. She need to know the whole truth, and nothing but the truth. She needed to know all of it before she was eaten alive by the characteristic of inquisitiveness.

"Where's Elena?"

"Safe," his voice shook on the word _safe_ not assuring that His "wife," or soon to be wife was anything but safe.

"Where's Elena, Stefan?"

"Safe," his board comprehensive reply was more assuring the second time around, but Bonnie wasn't buying it.

Bonnie sighed, and gazed into Stefan's eyes with resentment building up.

"Where's Elena?" she repeated sounding more like a broken record.

"Bonnie, right now is not the time for you to see her. Elena is nothing like before." He explained. "Do you remember when you found out the truth about my past?"

Bonnie nodded.

"Do you remember how you heard the stories about 'the ripper,' about my past life?" He breathed trying to control his rage built up. He breathed through his nostrils.

"I need you to help Elena. You're the only one who can, and you're the only one she wants to see…but not now…"

Bonnie glanced away from his line of vision.

"You won't be able to handle it right now," Stefan said tensely.

The Bennett witch bit her lip and crossed her arms under her breasts.

"Stefan, you don't know what I can and cannot handle."

"Bonnie, she's worse than I ever was when it came to my days as 'the Ripper'!"

* * *

_Don't touch the girls!  
Don't kiss the girls!  
I have the right to pull the girls.  
Get in a fight,  
On every night…_

Elena screamed in agony as Katherine grabbed her by her long gorgeous dark chocolate brown hair firmly repeatedly to violently hit her pretty face against the stone walls.

"I can't believe that I'm spending my Friday night watching you!" Katherine continuously made Elena suffer by banging her head against the walls over and over again. The scene was horrifically gruesome. Blood was everywhere. Elena bled from her neck and the original Pierce additional stated, "instead of having steamy sex with someone hot or…" She paused giggling seductively.

"Well, you know, honey, instead of all of that incredible hotness I could be experiencing right now… I'm watching a whinny vampire bitch!" Katherine hissed enduring to inflict her distress on an innocent Elena, and when the walls weren't enough to gratify a very bitchy, a very pissed off Katherine Pierce. Katherine threw Elena to the ground violently, and before Elena could quickly come back running at the orginial Pierce, Katherine flipped her dark locks, and firmly grabbed Elena but the throat making her chock.

_The scratches, the bruises, and the bites.  
But I wanna touch!  
And I wanna kiss!_

"Are you even sure you're related to me?" She threw Elena to the ground, and with great speed and strength the lustfully desirable vamp sustained to grasp Elena by her slim neck as she sexually crawled up on Elena's blood body, licking her blood off her wounds until she got to Elena's lips. Katherine leered, and lightly and playfully she pressed her lips to Elena's tasting her fresh blood.

"Yummy," Katherine sneered devilishly as her eyes became a dark crimson hue. Her dark veins danced on her ivory skin as she licked her lips.

"You bitch!" Elena shrieked with tears pouring from her dark hungry new born vampire eyes. Quickly Katherine was tossed over. Elena was the dominate one; the one in control now. She held Katherine's neck squeezing the breath out of her. The hungry new born snickered happily at Katherine's agony. Her struggle to escape Elena's snare, she stared at the juicy vein on Katherine's neck that was mocking her. Her lips trembled. Katherine grabbed a hand full of Elena's brown locks yet again bringing her closer to her enclosing more space.

"Bitch who do you…" Katherine gagged, "…think you are?"

_You'll make it right.  
You know that you're wetting my appetite._

"You're fucking lineage," Elena answered forcefully snatching Katherine's hands from her hair ripping some strands away, and then pinned her to the ground. Arms spread out wide—Katherine looked so pathetic, so, helpless. Elena adored it. Slowly she leaned in close to Katherine and licked her neck before her pungent fangs ripped through Katherine's flawless skin. Katherine rolled her brown eyes, and licked her lips. She let Elena feed until her annoyance was eating at her. Katherine ripped Elena off of her tossing her to the floor like a rag-doll.

"I guess you really are my doppelganger…" Katherine said straddling Elena, pinning her to the ground. Elena's face was covered in Katherine's blood, "You're worse than Stefan, you'll just do anything to get blood won't you?"

_You can call me x,  
You can call me y,  
You can call me z,  
You can come and try.  
Come and try._

Elena licked her lips.

"What are you going to do about it?"

"Punish you," Katherine said flatly leaning into Elena.

Overwhelmingly she violated Elena by pressing her lips to hers again. Elena's eyes widen, when Katherine's tongue invaded Elena's wet mouth, and Elena's tongue reacted on its own as they began to kiss erotically. Katherine's hands explored Elena's body, Elena let out a low sigh, and in her moment of weakness Katherine secretly took hold of a wood stake, and began stabbing her waists repeatedly, without any mercy. Elena screamed and moaned into Katherine's sexy rough kiss.

This was Katherine's incredibly rash endeavors to get a blood crazed Elena to submit to her—whether it was for her own sexual needs or not. Katherine wanted people to worship the ground she walked on. Once Katherine and Elena's lips parted Katherine leered. Katherine licked her lips.

_Don't know what you think you're doing to me.  
Hey! Stripper, Hey! Stripper,  
Don't know what you see it's getting to me,  
Hey! Stripper, Hey! I wanna be your mister…_

"I can see why Stefan wants you," She batted her lashes, winking sexily at Elena as she turned her head to the side. Katherine leaned in again cupping her face, forcing Elena to look at her.

"Not only do we look the same, Elena, we kiss the same too." She winked as she continued to tormented Elena.

"Stop screaming," Katherine demanded, "That doesn't look hot on my face…Lord, I need a drink!" Katherine snorted obnoxiously.

Elena's scream echoed loudly from the Pierce's ruin down tomb within the forest. Katherine grabbed the skinny metal bars that rolled next to her from throwing Elena around prior. Katherine pinned Elena to the stone floors with the metal bars making the volume of her screams piecing. Katherine flipped her hair when she elegantly rose to her feet.

"I had so much fun with you, but I'm going to go party now, and have sex with some miserable hot soul…and when the Salvatore brothers come…"

_Like you're perfume,  
Your skin is smooth.  
The way you move,  
I'm in the mood._

Katherine smiled licking the blood off her lips, "And they will come. Tell them I miss them I missed them…especially Damon. Tell him I said hello." Katherine winked at Elena as she bends down once more and pulls the ring off from around her slender figure.

_Tease the crowd,  
Please the crowd,  
I'm boiling I want you to see me now.  
You get me girl,_

"I can't have you going anywhere now."

"You bitch," Elena screamed. "You deserve to go to hell!"

"Oh, baby, I've already been there and back. It's a lot like now; and Elena, you have no idea what a bitch is yet, nor do you know what the fuck I'm capable of. That was me just playing a cat and mouse game with you. Next time I see you."

Katherine's leer faded as she turned around swaying her hips with each stride.

"I won't be so nice to you, sweetie."

_You may be right,  
I close them tight,  
You're saving the best for me tonight…_

"You bitch! — Katherine," Elena holds in her tears screaming at Katherine to free her.

"I swear I'll suck you dry, Kat— come back here!" Elena roared in agony weeping for freedom.

Katherine disregards Elena's plead for help, and walks out of the tomb closing the door behind her to only hear Elena crying out for him until her throat bled from the inside out—"Stefan!"

"Bye, bye, Elena, It's been a blast, sugar."

_Don't know what you think you're doing to me.  
Hey! Stripper, Hey! Stripper!_


	4. Irony Of Life

_NOTE: I have to apologize for posting and deleting chapters over and over again. I wasn't too thrilled with chapters 4-6 that I originally posted. I thought that I could write them better than I did. So, I rewrote them to satisfy my conscious._

_Song "Life on Earth," by Band of Horses_

_I DO NOT OWN THE Vampire Diaries. Vampire Diaries belongs to L. J. Smith_

* * *

_Chapter 4_

Venus, the gothic chick, the short petite little girl with pale skin and multicolored streaks of: reds, purples, pinks and blues in her ebony hued mid-length locks sat Indian-style on Jeremy's bed— clothed in a baggy "H.I.M" zip up sweater, which covered her plain black knee length dress she wore to the St. Founders Day Party earlier that night.

Venus, the teenaged girl that Jeremy isn't even legal to date yet; but that didn't stop him—the sixteen year old— a child; barely an adult herself, and him being a legal adult. Talk about setting yourself up for getting becoming a victim of "statutory rape," and to make the whole situation worse for Jeremy…

He's using Venus to make Bonnie Jealous.

The bogus sabotage plan?

A shocking success.

That's the only damn reason why he kissed Venus passionately at the St. Founders Day Party. He saw Bonnie talking with Caroline. He was enraged with her. Furious that she didn't even bother to say good-bye to him in the first place. He wanted to make her hurt for leaving without saying good-bye to him. He found out from not Stefan, not Elena, but Damon— that Bonnie left.

The simple fact that Jeremy wants Bonnie back, but is to fucking proud to admit it. So, he uses another girl— another "witch" of all supernatural individuals!

Ouch!

Talk about shallow as hell.

Venus sat covering her frigid body with his bed sheets; heating him and her in the chilly room as she began hovering over his shoulders, embracing him whereas her undeveloped breasts pressed-hard up against his back while he inclined into her. Her insignificant, tiny arms held him snugly in her loving, but ever so childish bear-hug.

"How's your sister," her raspy voice whispered in his ear making him smirk devilishly before throwing his English college coursework on his bed room floor, and quickly curved round ascending up Venus's scrawny body.

"I think she's fine," Jeremy hauled up Venus's gothic black dress to some extent, too eye at her skinny-jeans. He put his finger through one of the belt hoops and began tugging on her jeans, "You know Elena…she's just dealing with a lot of stuff right now, but I think she's fine."

Jeremy leered.

Venus giggled.

"How come I think your mind is on something else entirely," Venus raised her brow before adding, "Other than your sister?"

Jeremy leaned into Venus, "because my mind is on something else entirely," he confessed.

Well, that wasn't a surprise that he wanted sex.

His hands relaxed on her breasts patting lightly, and squeezing.

Nope, no surprise there.

_La, la, la, la, la  
La, la, la...  
_

Venus bit her lip, "You can't behave for one minute…can you Gilbert?"

"Nope, not when it comes to you," he answered proudly. "Besides, Elena's fine we saw her earlier today...what is the worst that can happen in ten hours?"

___La, la, la, la, la  
La, la, la..._

* * *

"Stefan!" she shrieked for hours with tears free falling down her bruised face, "it hurts," she sniffled gazing at her wrists to only see a gruesome bloody scene that she had become a part of thanks to Katherine and her "watching" of Elena. We can all come to an agreement on the meek circumstances that Katherine was a bidding to kill rather than babysit Elena. Elena was thrashed against the walls, the ceiling, the floors, and now she's struck to the stone ground of the Pierce's ruin down 1900's domestic tomb the Salvatore brothers happened to treasure trove, but this will soon convert to Katherine's permanent resting place once Elena frees herself from this bitch of a trap.

"Stefan!"

Elena kicked and screamed in a horrifically pricing tone despite the fact she strained herself to left her weak body.

Failed.

"Stefan!"

She struggled to free herself from Katherine's cruel torturous snare that only left the new born vamp to bleed endlessly. Elena was pissed as fuck, and she wanted revenge on Katherine— and who wouldn't want revenge on the damn bitch after being staked repeatedly, and impaled with two metal polls— in the wrists!? The devil?

Life, it's always surprising, isn't it?

No one ever knows what they're going to get. In life, or in death…

Elena huffed.

_Life on Earth is changing  
Life on Earth is ending..._

"Katherine, you bitch!"

She hasn't had a real decent meal in days—though feeding off of Katherine ought to have been sufficient, but Elena being a blood crazed vamp that also happens to be a blood-a-holic won't satisfy so effortlessly. Didn't think that would suppress her famished appetite, just the thought alone. The thought of the warm liquid red hue, the crimson blood trickling down Elena's arid throat made her feel even that more—parched.

"I'll kill you."

Elena vowed.

"I swear to god I'll kill you!"

Elena trembled.

"S-Stefan…my love…help me…"

She relentlessly to weep.

* * *

_And time on Earth is ending  
And time on Earth is changing..._

"I don't know, Jeremy, I mean…"

Venus pressed her tiny hands onto Jeremy's firm chest forcefully, driving him away while she stared off into space.

"What do you mean you don't know?" he questioned annoyance with a heavily sigh.

"You're just worried for no reason, Venus." Jeremy chuckled, "Elena is safe. Elena will always be safe. Besides she's a vampire now, and she has Stefan and Damon if anything goes south. There's no reason for either of us to feel so tense." He clarified to her tenderly tugging strands of her ebony hair behind her ear gently brushing his hand alongside her numerous shiny silver ear piercings.

"I just have a hunch," Venus said fearfully as her gaze was still focused into the unknown space of Jeremy's room.

"A hunch?" he questioned. Jeremy knew what that meant. Venus being a Salem witch, and the last of the Salem lineage would know. And hearing the word "hunch," flee from her thin lips didn't distinguish she was only "worried" about Elena. That most definitely and without a single damn doubt meant she saw something— she had a vision—explains why she continues to stare off into space, and not Jeremy's dreamy brown eyes.

"What kind of hunch?" He hesitated to be acquainted with the accuracy of exactly how true her vision was. Even if it was true at all, but he knew.

* * *

_La, la, la, la, la  
La, la, la..._

"Damon!" Elena shrieked, "Damon!" She sobbed trying to find utter comfort in his sweet name, to ease herself as she failed to ignore the extraordinary— penetrating pain that concentrated on the center of her wrists.

"Damon, help me!" She bawled, annoyed with the same damn results as she squirmed to escape the deadly snare.

"Damon!" she cried out his name again. When crying Stefan's name to the firmaments didn't expertly fulfill her, she only felt that much emptier and the call seemed meaningless, utterly worthless as she cried out flamboyantly in the cold dark chilling tomb.

What was the point anyway?

He wouldn't hear her desperate cries of succor.

They wouldn't come.

Why would they?

_La, la, la, la, la  
La, la, la..._

After all Damon and Stefan put Elena in this hell of a tomb— Stefan purposely left out the imperative information that Katherine would be "helping" Elena for Damon's sake, and for his own. Though Damon would surely beat his brother into another oblivion, and kill Katherine; for doing more than threating Elena, and that is as soon as he finds out about Stefan's and Katherine's little "deal" he kept from his older brother.

Her voice echoed in the tomb. Her eyes shifted around. Her own blood was mocking her. Elena's throat was parched as well as her tongue begging—blood stays her main focus, her main desire. The desiccation of her throat burned comparable to the hottest fire from hell making her whole body ache, and break.

Elena harks back to when she was in her transition of becoming a vampire. This was the night Bonnie left her, Stefan, and Rebekah alone. Trapped in a crazy "all holy" Pastor's barn. Elena was dying that night, and she's never been so close to death again until now.

Thank you Katherine.

"Blood," She mumbled as the desire could be heard in her sweet voice. She endured the pain as she balanced her weight on her legs rising slowly. She ogled at the thin polls that were impaled through her tiny wrists. She grimaced as she lifted her arms, gasping, moaning and groaning. Her wrists sliding up the polls, yearning to escape the painful snare, but fell over and over again causing more agony than needed.

_Life on Earth is ending  
Life on Earth is changing..._

"Ahhh— Damn it!"

Tears fell down Elena's rosy cheeks, as her back cracked, her bones in her shoulder poking through her flesh. She wept. She screamed. All at the same time, but she appeared to showed no emotion too. She shut her humanity off then and there—not that she didn't already. Her humanity was shut off a long time ago, when her best friend left her in this hell of a new world—when Bonnie left her to drown in her sorrows as a pathetic new born vampire, but "stayed with Caroline," priced her heart deeply as if Elena wasn't bloody enough, nor was she hurt enough?

"Why!" She wept uncontrollably, frantically calling out to— "Stefan!"

_And time on Earth is changing  
And time on Earth is ending..._

* * *

"Yes, a _hunch,_ like Katherine _watching _Elena," she stated glaring into his brown eyes with great suspicion. "I'm sorry, but I don't buy any of that stupid shit for a second. Katherine is my—"

"What?"

Jeremy gazed nervously in Venus's usually dark eyes, observing her nippily to glance away from his line of vision.

"Katherine is your—"

Venus interrupted Jeremy changing the subject matter back to "Elena".

Where the subject belonged.

Jeremy didn't ask any more questions as Venus dogged his inquiry, but Jeremy would look into it later.

On his own.

___Life on Earth is ending  
Life on Earth is changing..._

"I mean this is Katherine. I'm just worried about Elena. Like what if Katherine chewed Elena's head off or something banana-monkey-crazy like that, or worse what if…"

"What if what, Venus, what?" Jeremy asked in frustration.

Yup, Jeremy was turned off now.

"What if…just theoretically speaking, what if Katherine…was possibly beating your sister to death, and left Elena stuck to the floor like a bug. Not saying that this could be a damn vision I could have possibly just had or anything; but 'theoretically speaking,' what if Katherine was also assisting a hybrid named Klaus. Who I'm guessing is an original and an original witch who also seems to be a hybrid and a doppelgänger."

"You're fucking kidding, right?"

"I see things, Jeremy," Venus crossed her arms below her small breasts. "Peoples past, present, and future…"

Jeremy gazed into Venus's pretty spheres observing her eyes changing tints of browns to a sunlit hazel shade.

"There's one thing you should have learned by now."

Venus crept over by Jeremy and cupped his face gazing into his worried eyes, "I'm always accurate, and I wish I wasn't this time, but…I always am."

"I was scared you'd say that."

"I'm a Salem witch get used to it, babe," she whispered bitterly pulling him into an embrace, "let's go help Elena."

"We have to tell Stefan," Jeremy gasped with wide eyes.

Venus nodded.

* * *

___And time on Earth is changing  
And time on Earth is ending..._

She was numb.

Completely, and utterly fucking numb.

Sweet defenseless Elena was gone! A new breed had taken her over—her vampire instincts that she has been ignoring for so long finally took over as she accepted the pain Katherine gave her. Elena's non beating heart, solely burying her humanity deep within herself in the darkest place of her soul. The solitude of her heart was now a barrier between herself and the world she once knew. The outside world.

"Bitch," Elena wept beginning to cease to sulk and pout as she attempted to balance her weight on her legs again, repeating her process to regain her freedom. When she got high enough, but was still in a weird back-bend position—she groaned. Her critically severe gashes and cuts were in need of desperate attention. Her feet were skidding in the pool of her blood. Her back was aching from the sore pose she was in. She was certain to fall and cause more excruciating misery like beforehand, but Elena was done. She had enough. This was getting her nowhere, she was irritated, and this was only in reception of her bleeding to death. She bend her back farther cracking almost every bone in her spine, she screamed groaning vulgarly pulling her arms more rapidly to her chest—violently ripping through her flesh and bones making fresh blood splatter everywhere. Elena pulled again and again until she fell to the floor in a violent manner gashing her head on the stone floors.

_La, la, la, la, la  
La, la, la..._

She blacked out, but when Elena came too. She observed.

Free at last.

She sighed in relief.

Elena closed her eyes brown eyes, her lashes batting continuously despite the fact she was resting momentarily. When she gazed at her wounds healing, but slowly. Elena's trembling hands played with the blood she laid in. her fingers that were covered in crimson she slowly brought to her dry lips. Licking her fingers cleans. Elena gasped as her skin changed from a sickly chalky pale hue to a peachy tint. She breathed— though her non-beating heart didn't need the oxygen. She was just as much alive as she was dead.

She grimaced lying in a puddle of her mixture of fresh and dried up blood.

_La, la, la, la, la  
La, la, la..._

Elena glanced her brown eyes too her chest gazing at the horrifying white thing poking out of her chest. Elena's lips trembled. Her hands pushed her bone back into her body with a gasp and yulp of agonizing moan that fled from her peachy lips.

Elena moped with more tears that should be forming in her eyes, but she cried herself dry.

_Life on Earth is ending  
Life on Earth is changing..._

"Bonnie…why…why do you hate me?" she sniffled, "I didn't choose this life…"

All Elena felt was unbearable heartache as she cried out with a sorrow weep however; with no tears to flow down her rosy cheeks.

_______And time on Earth is changing  
And time on Earth is ending.._

No can put a Band-Aid on her deep wound.

That's when Elena knew she broke past the point of true repair...

"B-Bonnie!" Elena screamed covering her bloody face, "I'm so sorry!"

_La, la, la, la, la  
La, la, la..._


	5. Beat Down, Smack Down

_NOTE: Okay, so I have been wondering forever why don't Stefan and Bonnie fight? Then I gave myself as well as Bonnie and Stefan a reason to "fight," well, more so argue and strongly disagree. I hope you guys like the STEFONNIE fight as well as Bonnie's confession to her Grams about her strong love for a certain Vampire._

_I DO NOT OWN The Vampire Diaries! Vampire Diaries belongs to L. J. Smith._

* * *

Chapter 5

It was just an additional bitter unpleasant night bursting at the seams with more tears, aching, and worsening. Nothing appeared to be on the girl's side. Nothing was on Bonnie's side. Not even Stefan. Not this time. He was more so against her than for her. Utterly against her, and it was exposed.

Bonnie and Stefan discussed for hours— No, they argued.

Going back and forth, forth and back in damn twists of infuriating circles and bewilderment. They roared zealously with wrath at one another in the Salvatore's modernized 1800's Victorian decor mansion; again, back and forth, to and from— they argued, forward-facing of the fire place about and over whom?

None other than the beautiful three year old vamp herself— Elena, as always.

Nothing new here.

Nothing…at all.

It was always about Elena. Even after these long aching three years. Bonnie even bet that if she was dying existence would still be about Elena in the eyes of a Salvatore. It always has been, and always will be. As they sustained to ground vicious words at each other in spite of the consequences and what it could possibly do to their friendship….

Damage.

It will do nothing and nothing, nothing but severely damage the both of them. Nobody would get them to agree with one another as the argument reached its climax.

Not even them.

It got them nowhere, but kicking and screaming like damn children.

"She thinks you hate her," Stefan explained over-powerfully with vehemence, "you left and that broke my Elena...it broke her, Bonnie!"

"I didn't break her… I just—"

Bonnie felt guilty.

What was she supposed to say. Oh, no I'm sure Elena is being overdramatic as usual?!

Like hell!

"Stefan, I didn't want to be a part of this vampire-shity-drama-shit anymore!" Bonnie paused, "You guys only ever wanted me nearby, and it was only vital when you needed a witch to fix your mess."

Bonnie breathed heavily, but spoke with zeal, "Stefan, I don't know if you ever took into account that Caroline and Elena were never supposed to be vampires. They both were supposed to grow up. Meet a handsome man, and marry him, and have beautiful children, and then watch their kids grow up…because that's how life is supposed to be!" Bonnie respired sniffling; Stefan scowled at the angry woman.

"Now they won't get that beauty to live life to its fullest because of you and your brother; the both of you have done nothing, but cause pain, heartache, and…bloodshed."

"You think I don't know that, you think that doesn't haunt my every night, Bonnie?!" Stefan cracked losing a bit of what was his controlled temper.

He couldn't believe Bonnie. Like she even had the right— that Bonnie even had the audacity to point her finger at him like that, with such blind stubbornness and holler at him like he didn't recognize he had his fair share of triggering pain and heartache.

"I don't know what you reflect about, or what retains you to stay up late at night; Stefan, but I promised myself. My kids…if I ever live to see the day I get married and can even have kids…"

A single tear fell from Bonnie's eye.

"…they'll under no circumstances be a part of this life. Never. God forbid if they are!"

Stefan listened to Bonnie's difference of opinion as she poured her bleeding heart out; hoping he would comprehend her fathom-some soul, but he bit his tongue. He went back into being the regulator once most of his raging hostility was diminished. With a heavy outbreath he shook his head putting his hand in his pockets. Calming himself all over again.

"Bonnie, fix her." He demandingly stated in a bitter tone not looking into her eyes. His vision was focused on the floor as he concentrated on riding his resentment.

He was failing epically, but we give him an "A" for effort— nevertheless he was still inadequate to be the successor to that wins this battle of wits.

"Stefan, I didn't break her. She—"

"What did you're goodbye say," Stefan questioned as his dead eyes glared at Bonnie.

He trembled.

Stefan was broken too. Bonnie didn't just leave Damon. She left Elena, Stefan, Jeremy…she left everybody. Every person that Bonnie encountered missed her terribly. Stefan inhaled and exhaled deeply as he breathed a heavily breath through his nostrils. He felt tears forming, but he dared himself— he would be damned to let Bonnie see him breakdown.

She gawked with tears in her eyes at the younger Salvatore brother.

Bonnie's lower lip trembled as she swallowed her hate like the strong woman she is—the hate that was just lashed back at her like a boomerang, and this boomerang hit her dead center… in her heart.

There was no missing, nor was there any dogging this damn weapon. Stefan's words had cut Bonnie deep.

Really deep. Might as well stab Bonnie to death now, and get the aching over with. Put her out of her misery— as if Stefan didn't do enough damage on what has already been damaged.

And Bonnie was the prefect fucking example of being a beautifully damaged woman.

"W—what is that...?"

Bonnie's tears fell and she began to sob unable to control her frantic cries.

"W—what is that supposed to mean?"

She trembled in bewilderment.

"You didn't say good-bye to her did you? Wait—if I don't recall you didn't say good-bye to anyone, but Damon. I wonder why that is—"

Bonnie interjected Stefan's venomous cruel hearted dispute by extending her arm back and generously giving Stefan a good strong stinging slap across his handsome face, to cease him from continuing on with his fall out. It worked. And he deserved that smack and maybe much more than that. Maybe he deserved one of Bonnie's witchy migraines now. He finally gave her a reason to use her witchy-voodoo powers on him, but in Bonnie's eyes that would be nothing, but a damn gift. Causing pain on more pain. Just like fighting fire with fire. It's a gift nothing else but that.

A gift.

Bonnie wept.

She knew now. She identified that Stefan sought out the truth. She knew he knew about her "crush" on Damon. If it is even worth calling such a childish thing in the first place. Bonnie's emotions had grown into something that she won't even be able to fight let alone hide forever.

Bonnie wept.

That's all she could do.

Stefan made it look as if like she didn't care. Bonnie did she was just scared to say good-bye. After all good-byes are meant forever, and Bonnie wasn't ready to say good-bye…and he love for Damon didn't help much either.

They stood in the peculiarly awkward muteness of the grand house.

"And to think I thought you were the 'sweet Salvatore,' you had me fooled Stefan…you and you brother," Stefan turned to look at Bonnie, after taking the perplexed blow to the face.

"Don't you ever think for a damn second I didn't want to say good-bye to her, or anyone else!?"

Bonnie sniffled trying to control her uncontrollable tears, but couldn't. Her tears were endless.

"I wanted too…I wanted to say good-bye I just couldn't! I didn't want to believe in a good-bye forever!"

Stefan sighed heavily.

Bonnie made sense.

When you say good-bye. That means forever, but she could have said "see you later," or "see you around, Elena and friends."

Either or would have worked in his eyes.

Something rather than nothing…

Bonnie and Stefan had a blank stare off as the doorbell rang repeatedly, frantically. Stefan and Bonnie stared at each other listening to the doorbell ring constantly in the background.

"Well, aren't you going to answer the door?"

Bonnie queried Stefan callously. Stefan turned away from Bonnie unable to say a single word to her. He knew if he did. He would definitely break her passed the point to where there was no repair, just like his beloved, Elena.

Bonnie breathed, she was astonished. Usually Damon is the one she's neck to neck with—not Stefan!

Go figure, for life being out of fucking balance— yet again!

Bonnie began to pace herself away from her new foe, Stefan—of all people.

She walked into the bathroom. Closing the door behind her as she fastened the lock in the small downstairs bathroom gazing in the mirror; she looked hideous. Her natural eye make-up was smudged; freely running down her flushed mocha cheeks as well as her clear grief-stricken tears, making her look more like a hot mess than a classy woman she appeared to be earlier. Bonnie quickly clutched toilet paper commencing to wipe her smudged cosmetics off her face.

_I warned you child!_

Bonnie cried as she heard Grams voice.

_I warned you not to get involved with vampire business!_

She was a disgrace to the Bennett bloodline. That much she knew. The spirits were furious; not only with Bonnie, but with the upturning events she'd had with vampires, and the fact that she continued to aid them— helping vampires, and then saving one, to falling in love with one— that monstrous man.

Damon Salvatore.

_Child, I warned you…now you're going to be punished by the other side._

"I'm sorry Grams," Bonnie rolled the toilet paper into her tight fists leaning over the sink.

"I'm so, so sorry," she slowly fell to her knees. "I love him, I know I shouldn't…I know...I should hate him, but I can't anymore…I just—"

"Child, get off the floor."

Bonnie's emerald eyes widen, she quickly glanced over her shoulder to see her.

Grandmother.

"Grams…"

Bonnie froze.

"Is that really you?"

Bonnie's grandmother sweetly smiled from ear to ear.

"Child, come here," Grams said softly to her granddaughter. Bonnie darted herself off the cold title floor into her grandmother's arms. Her grandmother caressed her hairs on her head as Bonnie buried her face in her grandmother's shoulder embracing her securely.

"I'm so sorry, Grams," Bonnie wept. "I'm…I'm in love with him."

Bonnie's grandmother ceased to hug her granddaughter. Worry covered her face as she stared into Bonnie's teary eyes.

"I—I can't hate him," Grams listened to Bonnie's explanation of truth.

"The more…I tell myself to hate him…the more I love him!" Bonnie sniffled as Grams tenderly wiped her tears.

"Grams, I can't do this anymore."

"Child, you can't…you mustn't go down that road," Grams pleaded. "He's a monster."

"I can't. I just can't. If I can't be with him…" Bonnie trembled. "I don't know …I'm so confused Grams!"

Bonnie wept hysterically like a child that scrapped their little knee from falling off a bike; rolling downhill away from their parents, but it was obvious that it wasn't Bonnie's knee that had been scrapped.

It was her heart, and for an in-ordinated length of time while she was away—for those three lengthy heart-aching years when she forced herself to move on. She went to school, college. She forced herself to work, and even tried dating, but nothing could make Bonnie forget—Damon.

Bonnie's heart always called for him; whether she was giving Damon a witchy migraine or an evil glare. She called for him, and he would respond with a smirk or a raised brow. Damon always responded to her. Most of the time he didn't even know why, but he did because he cares.

The first year was the hardest for Bonnie. She would wait for a letter from him, a text, or a phone call—which was rare, but Bonnie appreciated it. She was alone all the time, and he wasn't with her. Why wouldn't she appreciate his act of "caring"?

She would always find herself waiting, but she told herself with tears streaming down her cheeks as she drowned in her own sorrows of unrequited love. While she lied awake at night in her small one bedroom apartment thinking of him, Bonnie would remind herself that he loves Elena. That he would gladly let her die to save Elena because his heart always calls for her while Bonnie's would always be calling for Damon.

For the first time in her life she can actually say she's "in love." It all was forbidden love, maybe even a selfish kind of love, or even going to the crazed lengths of categorizing her sweet innocent love just a "sexual desire," either way Bonnie didn't care.

She loved him.

She loved Damon and that's all that seemed to matter in her eyes. That's why she actually came back to Mystic Falls. She came back for Damon. Not to mend Elena. She can't. As self-centered and perhaps even egocentric as that is. Bonnie can't mend what's been broken, and she knows that Elena will never forgive her. So, what was the point in trying anyway?

Bonnie came back for him, and for him alone.

One thing that this little bird didn't know is that she's just as evilly selfish as Damon when it came to the affections of loving another individual, whether it was in secrecy or not, and with her last tear Bonnie's grandmother disappeared to the other side weeping that she saves herself from the alluring monstrosity the devil—the prince of all wicked has placed before her.

_I warned you child!_


	6. Confessions of a Broken Heart

_NOTE:_

_Vampire Diaries Belongs to L.J. Smith_

_Song "Dirty Desire," Utada _

* * *

_Chapter 6_

It hasn't even been one full fucking night in Mystic Falls and Bonnie has already cried at least a dozen times, maybe even more. When Bonnie was able to control her tears she came out of the bathroom with her face clean and utterly fresh of cosmetics, but when she unlocked the bathroom door, pacing her bruised feet to go grace Stefan with her presence as well as apologize for her immature actions—hoping he would also do so in return.

Apologize.

Bonnie gazed lifelessly at the empty majestic living area. Stefan was nowhere to be found, and the hot vibrant fire in the fireplace was dying creating the atmosphere to be that much colder than afore.

_Fuck my life, fuck my life!_ Bonnie thought.

She wasn't really the kind of woman to use such foul language, but in her case.

She needed it, she needed to vent.

Bonnie paced herself to the Salvatore's liquor cabinet to grab whatever alcohol was available— anything to get her to blackout, but she only found what she disliked.

Damon's strong hard Bourbon.

She stared endlessly at the liquor.

_Fuck my life… _Bonnie thought once more.

She needed to get drunk. She needed to forget everything that has happened thus far today, and she knew Damon's Bourbon was going to do the job. She took the fancy bottle and popped the top open with a bottle opener quickly pressing the bottle to her lips. Grimacing at the bitter taste, her tongue slide across her full nude lips as she made another silly face continuing to drink the hard manly liquor.

She needed to get drunk. She needed to forget everything that happened today.

Everything.

Including that the fact that she admitted she loved Damon not just to Caroline and Grams, but to herself.

"Life's a bitch," Bonnie mumbled pacing to the couch sniffling.

* * *

When Damon woke up he had sweat dripping down his thick brow, he breathed a heavy breath of hot air. He gasped frantically. His icy orbs widen. He thought he had a horrible misapprehension of a dream—a true nightmare. He thought that he was just dreaming, again, just missing Bonnie's angelic voice as well as her presence as usual; missing her in general, missing getting on her nerves, miss texting her, nothing dissimilar to his lonely nights as he sat up thinking about her, and his unrequited love for her— wait, no, he loves Elena—even though Elena is to be wedded to Stefan—not him.

_Fuck my life…and everything in it!_ Damon though blinking uncontrollably. He felt dizzy and groggy. He didn't know why, but he had a huge headache. He head pounded. It was annoyingly pain.

Damon crossed his eyes in annoyance as his impulsive hotheaded ego woke as he did. He dragged his hand across his handsome face.

_What the hell happened?_

Damon's heart ached with a burning sensation of hurt and self-loathing. He didn't even know why. He's always been that kind of man, he's been unable to admit his emotions for her—the witch, Bonnie—no, Elena!

Damon corrected himself. His brow rose, he shook his head in bewilderment placing his head between his hands.

"Damn it, thanks, Judgey!" he snorted with a slight smirk, "you got me dreaming about you now."

To admit his emotions, let alone admit that he really cares about her to himself; he was lying down on his bed in his enormous room glancing around to catch the whiff, the strong, but relatively faint aroma of roses and honey. Then his blurry vision saw that familiar woman with long dark brown tresses dressing his deep wound smiling at him.

"B—Bonnie," his icy orbs widen, and he quickly acted on his instincts. He dratted straight up, taking a hold of what he though was the woman's arm, but was only air.

Damon blinked in puzzlement. He glanced round his grand room again, and saw no one.

But the aroma seemed to be getting stronger. The over powering, but moderately faint aroma of roses and honey.

Roses and honey. There's only one person that smells of roses and honey.

Bonnie.

When Damon was able to make of what was logically truth and what was logically falsehood. He loosened his tie, pulling the crimson spiffy tie from around his neck, and unbuttoned a few buttons of his collared white shirt that had a noticeable blood stains on his left shoulder.

Damon grimaced, "what the hell!" his eyes widen as he stared in the mirror with more aggravation. "This was not a cheap shirt, Rebekah!" He glared into the nothingness of the atmosphere.

"Damn you originals." He said tilting his sore neck to the sides cracking a few bones—_Crraaackk._

Damon stretched his achy body moving his neck around. After waking completely— after resting he took his shirt off throwing it over his chair.

He then froze.

He smelled her. The faint aroma of roses and honey was lingering in the air again. Damon then hunted down the aroma to the downstairs living area. To his surprise he saw Bonnie. His icy orbs widen with more bewilderment as he paced himself down the wooden stairs.

Bonnie was sleeping, sleeping with her arms crossed; one under the other with her sleepy head resting on her small hand, as a pillow while Bonnie's other hand loosely held a glass.

Damon noticed she was drinking, drinking his hard liquor— Bourbon. There was two empty bottles on the glass table; her tired petite body leaned on, and the third bottle she was working on, but had poured herself a drink in the shimmery crystal glass with ice, but never got to finish her drink because she had fallen asleep. She was still wearing that scarlet mini cocktail dress that aroused him earlier. Her stared at her.

She looked so adorable.

In a drunkenness sleepy state.

Damon chuckled.

"Maybe I don't need to teach you how to drink, Bonnie." He specified leering in a hushed tone snatching his bourbon from Bonnie's lame hand, and pressed his glass to his lips. He saw her pink-nude-ish lipstick stain on the brim of the crystal glass. He had a slight taste of her mouth. Sweet, her lips very sweet just like the strawberry wine, but not as over powering.

Just right.

Damon smiled, but as quickly as his smile came to him it faded away like a shadow.

"Why is it that I think about you all the time, witchy?" he questioned the sleepy Bonnie. He gazed at her sleeping flawlessness, she was like an innocent child sleeping, a sleeping beauty, really with her long dark locks covering her naked shoulders.

Damon snickered to himself.

"Witch, you're haunting me and I don't appreciate it. Not a single bit...go haunt Jeremy." He paused as he let his ego speak for him, "after all his ass deserves to be haunted by you. You're bewitching me, stop it."

Damon sighed, and raised his brow after he realized what nonsense he was saying.

"What the hell am I saying?" He shook his head.

"Anyways, judgey, it seems you might have—"

Damon ceased, he noticed Bonnie had been crying her closed eyes were slightly swollen, and a single tear stickled down her flushed mocha cheek. Damon leaned down to wipe the tear off of Bonnie's cheek and as he did so did Bonnie's confession.

"Judgey, you shouldn't cry," he whispered to in her ear.

"I—I love…you, Damon," she sensitively whispered in response while sleeping with a sad expression on her face.

Damon's eyes widen as he sat on the couch behind Bonnie, and continued to listen to her beautiful words.

Her beautiful voice, beautifully damaged heart.

"I'll…always choose…you…" she mumbled in her sleep.

Damon sighed heavily and crossed his leg at the ankle sloping back into the comfy couch. He lifted his drink to his pale lips. Damon was speechless. He had always dreamt of someone saying those words to him, but not just anybody— Katherine. Of course, but we all know how that turned out, and then Elena came around only to brake the poor man more by teasing him. We all know the tragic tale of how Damon's heart has been damaged beyond repair, but yet…

Could his heart be mended by a witch?

"Well, that's a shame, little bird," Damon stated, "you shouldn't...I'm selfish with it comes to love…I'll only break you…just like everyone else…that's broke me."

Damon heaved another deep sigh, and pressed the crystal glass to his lips before rising to his feet, and placing the now empty glance back on the table— next to Bonnie— as he went to walk away from the beautiful woman he heard her alluring heart beat exhilarate, but that's not the lone device that put this homicidal vampire at a standstill.

"Damon, maybe I want you to break me, and to be utterly selfish with me." Bonnie lifted her heavy head and slowly glancing over her shoulder, "But would it matter anyway?" she questioned him before adding, "Because you love, Elena."

Damon froze.

_Damn, she can hold her liquor._ He thought as he gazed at her natural radiating beauty. Her dark locks hugged her naked shoulders, folding perfectly to her face as her emerald eyes and mocha complexion shined in the dim light just like before.

"I'm not the little girl anymore," Bonnie slowly came to her feet. "I'm a woman, and—"

"Bonnie," Damon said her named with concern grabbing her arm, just giving himself an excuse to touch her, to feel her soft smooth mocha skin. "Are you drunk?" he added chuckling.

"What?" Bonnie gazed at him in bewilderment as he paced closer to her.

Bonnie blushed. She felt her mocha flesh burning.

"No, I tired drinking your bourbon, over and over again, but I kept running to the bathroom and throwing up. I couldn't keep…it down…I'm sorry." She explained in an apologetic tone anticipating Damon to raise his voice at her in anger for wasting two expensive bottles of his liquor—his bourbon.

"Bonnie," Damon gently grabbed her hand and kissed her mocha flesh.

"What?" she said with nervousness snatching her hand back.

They stood in silence of the grand house just gazing at each other. Damon didn't know how much more of Bonnie he could take. He knew somewhere deep down in his vampire heart, he cares for her, but he didn't know how much until Bonnie turned away from him. His heart bled for her. He wanted her. She loved him, and he thinks that he might even love her, but is—unsure as to why, and why Bonnie?

"Damon, I'm tired." Bonnie glanced over her shoulder, "I need to—"

"Bonnie," Damon spun her around and gazed into her eyes with lust and love. With the strongest urge—hunger than ever before.

"What," she crankily glared at him.

"Shut up, and come here, judgey woman." Damon commanded as he lowered himself to her level. He wrapped his strong arms around her slender waists securing her in his embrace, making her gasp.

"D—Damon?"

He tilted his head to the side, and he kissed her like she was the only one—the girl in the world— like she was the only one who would ever see his heart—like she was the only one who would ever accept his beautifully damaged soul in the state it has been in for almost over a century, and alarms went off in his head to stop, but he didn't— his lips wouldn't let him. He only ever kissed Elena this way. With such intense passion and rough fire. Bonnie's emerald gems widen. He gently, but romantically and passionately osculated her. His tongue invaded her mouth, slowly, but Bonnie didn't stop him. Their eyes watched each other. She watched him. He held her so tightly that her breasts were pushed up against his firm chest. He watched her. Her tense nerves composed, as they tranquil with each breath she breathed, and Bonnie's mocha figure relaxed and melted in Damon's marble arms.

Bonnie's long ebony lashes intertwined with her lower lashes as she gradually closed her eyes, accepting his kiss. She hesitated to respond, but when her small hands rested on Damon's firm bare chest. She accepted his challenge. She accepted his love without thinking twice. Her tongue slid in his mouth, locked with his, and danced erotically. Her heart pounded—that alluring symphony. That sound that Damon loved so. Bonnie bit Damon's lip hard continuing to gaze into his bright icy blue eyes.

"I—I'm sorry…I gotta go." Bonnie freed herself from Damon's embrace only to be spun back in his arms.

"Damon stop," she forced a plead.

He wouldn't let her leave. Not that he's stolen a kiss from her. Damon wants more and whatever Damon wants Damon is gonna get this time.

"Damon stop it!" Bonnie glared in his eyes.

"How long?" he questioned her.

"What?"

"How long have you loved me?" His icy orbs stared intensely at her. "You heard me answer the damn question, Bonnie."

Bonnie breathed, "awhile, but you were to oblivious to even see it." Bonnie pushed Damon away. He stared at her.

"What do you mean, judgey?"

"You love Elena, and I swear to god you call me judgey one more time, Damon Salvatore. I'll knock the fucking vampire out of you so hard you won't even know what hit you."

Damon's pale lips stretched into a sexily suggestive grin—a devilish grin.

"Hmmm—yummy. Sounds fun." Damon winked at Bonnie.

Bonnie crossed her arms under her breasts and rolled her pretty eyes, "you're unbelievable."

"I know, but what are you're going to do, Bonnie, you did say you would knock the fucking vampire out of me…it sounds hot."

Bonnie bit her lower lip hard.

It was insane how she had the same hunger for him as he did for her.

_Dirty desire, dirty desire_

_Dirty desire, dirty desire..._

"So, my precious, and lovely, but ever so judgey Virgin Mary," Damon pulled Bonnie forcefully back into his arms.

"S—stop it," Bonnie's breath was heavy. She held her nose and chin high as her pant gently warmed Damon's neck. Bonnie trembled. His nose brushed against Bonnie's flustered cheek as he huskily and sexily whispered in her ear, "What do you want from Doctor Damon today…my little victim?" He asked confidently as he cupped her face gazing into her green gems.

Her eyes twinkled in the dim lighting as she wrapped her arms around Damon.

"I hate you…I hate that I want you," she held him.

Bonnie held Damon so tight she never wanted to let him go.

"You want me?"

She nodded.

_Can you feel my?_

_My dirty desire,_

_M__y dirty desire..._

"All of you…" she stepped back gazing into his eyes.

Bonnie smiled— he was blown away. He's seen her smile, but never so damn beautifully—she was gorgeous. She was innocently beautiful. Damon caressed her face gently rubbing her cheeks continuing to gaze at her natural beauty. Her face free of cosmetics.

Bonnie's hands traveled around Damon's firm bare chest. She eyed his defined abs. She then brought him closer. Bonnie could feel him. Damon stared at this twenty year old woman gazing up with innocence still in her eyes, just like before when she was seventeen. Pleading. Begging.

But this time it was different. Her pleading and begging was directed towards him not Jeremy.

Damon was astonished.

_I know you thought about it;_

_But it's all in your head,_

_And you can't wait to see me-_

_To see me in the flesh..._

He thought that he would be doing the begging and pleading— except for the moaning that's what Bonnie is going to be doing as he begins his dirty work of "Punishing" her for her "Bad Behavior".

Damon smirked at Bonnie.

"I want you," he stated bluntly, "I want you so… bad." He admitted the half-truth.

"You…you know you have me, now." Bonnie breathed staring into his icy orbs leering slightly, she stared intently at him. "I'm yours and yours alone, Damon."

"I know, I've always had a sense you belonged to me, witch."

_Dirty desire, dirty desire_

_Dirty desire, dirty desire..._

With that said their love game of lustful punishment finally began.


	7. Her Punishment, His Sex Therapy

_NOTE: _

_Song "Closer," by Nine Inch Nails_

_Vampire Diaries belongs to L. J. Simth._

* * *

Chapter 7

Damon gazed into her emerald eyes with more hunger—more fucking hunger than all of eternity could hold within a jar. Previously he knew it he wouldn't be able to take it anymore. Eventually he would have reached his limit, but so soon?

He wanted Bonnie, and there was no doubt about it that she wanted him too.

They were both hungry with desire to explore each other's body, to feel the sensation of marble and mocha colliding together. Bonnie quickly escaped from Damon's embrace before he could kiss her again and ran to the stairs holding the railing.

"Bonnie, what the hell are you doing?" Damon leered in annoyance at Bonnie, but was so turned on by her cat and mouse game.

"Catch me," she said demanding him. she turned into a Seductressneedy woman that teased him.

Bonnie was seriously going to be punished for teasing. She knows better.

"Maybe if you catch me I'll let you kiss me again."

Yup, she's going to get "punished" big time.

"I love tag," he stated wiggling his brows and showed enthusiasm with his smiling icy eyes as Bonnie ran upstairs cutely giggling. "You have no idea how much i love it when they run," he mumbled under his breath.

With great vampire speed Damon chased Bonnie up the stairs.

Bonnie felt a breeze pass her, but turned round to only find only her shadow, "Damon?" she questioned his presence. "Where are you?"

Then without any hesitation Bonnie faced forward, turning round, flipping her long dark brown locks.

"Damon—"

Bonnie gasped as he pushed her up against the wall slightly startling her.

Her heart began to sing for him—_b-bump, b-b-bump, b-bump!_

He adored her heart, and how big it was...

Much it love, how much she loved.

"You're it," he whispered throatily pressing his lips to hers—giving her no time to breathe, no time to move, or think correctly what she was doing was either right or wrong. Bonnie smiled into Damon's kiss with sheer of eagerness and anticipation as her hands got lost in Damon's shaggy black hair; and soon her body went limb by way of his gently caresses on her cheeks, trickling his soft tender, but slightly rough biting kisses from her mouth to her neck repeatedly. Making her moan and her body tremble each time his hands discovered new places for him to grope.

"Bonnie," Damon groaned into their hot kiss as her knee slid friskily between his legs. He quickly picked her petite body up wrapping her long slender legs around his waist as he enclosed his space inclining into her more.

_You let me violate you _

_You let me desecrate you _

"Ahh—Damon," she moaned feeling his hard erection where she wanted it—right there.

What a sweet symphony there love making was going to be. The sound of her voice saying his name made him want to punish her more.

His desires were utterly lustful.

"Behave yourself, witch," Damon demanded leaning on the wall for support, hovering over Bonnie as her small delicate hands cupped Damon's face.

"Make me," Her thumbs caressed his lips.

Bonnie's innocent emerald eyes gazed at Damon.

"Make me behave," she took a reasonably lengthy breather glowering at him as she began to lose her patience with being patience, "Make me beha— ah!"

Damon interrupted Bonnie by squeezing her full breasts, and then suddenly licked her flawless neck—Bonnie squirmed in his embrace.

"I'm sorry what was that, Bonnie?" Damon asked mischievously.

Bonnie's chest rose and lowered with each heavy breathy moan.

"Promise me," A whine of pleasure escaped Bonnie's full lips as Damon kissed her lips. "Not so..h-hard..."

"You'll like it…I promise." Damon leered.

Soon Bonnie and Damon were kissing like savaged wild animals. Kissing crazily pacing to his room, but riotously preventing to endure walking forward because he wants her that badly. Once their lips parted. Damon gently planted Bonnie on her feet closing the door behind him quickly to snatch Bonnie back, right where she belonged.

In his arms.

Bonnie wrapped her arms around him, and carssed his face.

But when he didn't hear the door slam he glanced over his shoulder to watch the door shut and lock on its own.

Damon smirked.

"Bonnie, you're a very, very bad girl."

"Why don't you punish me…bad boy," Bonnie winked at Damon.

"Damon approves," he nodded and their lips connected once more with more sexual rough passion.

Bonnie quickly pushed herself away from Damon throwing her head back inhaling deeply.

Damon held her hips.

_You let me penetrate you _

_You let me complicate you_

"Too much for you, judgey," he ripped Bonnie's dress ferociously of her. Manipulating Bonnie's body as he held her hips, just like he envisioned, he was punishing her the best way he knew how. With his body, and he knew he was going to enjoy himself as well as she would too. As Damon continued to rip the thin scarlet hued fabric off of Bonnie's curvy figure, she shivered. Bonnie's dress fell to the floor bit by bit until she was only covered by her icory laced thong, and strapless ivory bra. He forcefully turned her around, and began kissing her noticeably slim neck, just by the slightest sensation of his cold pale lips touching her mocha skin she moaned, she giggled, she quivered all in pleasure—it all was a true sinful desire.

Damon unsnapped her bra, and Bonnie let the bra fall to the floor.

"D—Damon," she moaned resting her head on his shoulder, "Oh—Damon," she continued to whine.

She was ready and so was he.

Damon wanted her now, and he wasn't going to be benevolent about this. He was going to punish just as he promised, and he was going to punish her hard until she cried out his name in ecstasy and was digging her nails in his back.

He was going to punish her in such a sinful manner it was going to taint her.

He threw Bonnie on the bed. Bonnie's eyes amplified as she crawled backwards while Damon crawled up her body. She giggled. Her eyes were lidded with lust and wide with anticipation as she observed Damon hurriedly taking his pants off realizing...

He wasn't wearing boxers.

She blushed.

Damon's hard erection was on display for her.

Soon his naked body was hovering over her. His stomach twists in a pleasurable knots at the thought of how mocha and marble skin would about to collide to make beautiful art that only the two of them could create, and it was about to begin.

The beautiful art.

Their lustful love game.

Their love making; and he was ready, and so was she.

Damon smirked at Bonnie beginning to rub her sex softly through her laced panties. Bonnie moaned glancing away from Damon in embarrassment, and then ripped off her thong with his teeth. Bonnie's body was shaking anxiously. She swallowed the huge lump in her throat.

"Damon…" she hesitated.

"Yeah," he hovered over her. they were both naked now. Both equal. Both hungry with lust.

"Mend me," he listened to Bonnie's words.

_Mend me…_

He laid his body down on top of Bonnie's, embracing her, kissing her flesh.

_Help me; I broke apart my insides  
_

_Help me; I've got no soul to sell_

"I'll do more than mend you." He stated as his kisses trailed down her neck to her chest he ceased and his hand groped her breasts as his tongue licked her chocolate nipple. His fingers pulled her other nipple extending it, making more moans escape her.

"Damon," she whined his name, making his hard massive erection lengthen.

Damon groaned as he sucked savagely on her breasts. Her back arched beginning to grip the bed covers.

"I want you, Damon...I want you," Bonnie closed her eyes and he watched her in her movement of weakness, watching her innocent body beg for his touch.

He crawled up Bonnie's body licking her breast, flawless neck, and full lips.

"I want you too," he whispered. His tongue invaded her mouth, racy. Bonnie was wet. She moaned into his rough kiss.

Damon didn't hesitate to work his way down Bonnie's heavenly naked mocha body. His kisses traveled to her navel, and then he glanced—there.

Damon swiftly spread Bonnie's legs, spreading them far, and he didn't waver. There was no hesitation to taste her, lovingly licking her sweet juices, his tongue moved erotically in Bonnie's vagina.

Sucking and licking.

_Help me; the only thing that works for me  
_

_Help me get away from myself_

_I wanna fuck you like an animal  
_

_I wanna feel you from the inside_

"Oh— yes, yes, Damon!" Bonnie threw her head back gripping onto the covers, balling her hands into fits. He began to suck on her clit; and he sucked hard and long making her cry out to god. Bonnie quivered slowly moving her hands to Damon's head, and began to push him down to make him go farther. Damon licked the lips of Bonnie's vagina making her pussy twitch, convulse, then sweet, soft, heated cream of witch on Damon's tongue gave this vampire a new addiction, and it wasn't just blood. The taste of her was sweeter than her own kisses, sweeter than the strawberry wine he detested, but—this, the taste of Bonnie releasing like honey, like nectar. All alike, subtle and creamy. He proceeded to dive his tongue within her again. Repeating his process to make her sigh, and whine out for him. Bonnie's taste was just one thing Damon couldn't get enough of. Once Damon had enough of her taste—which wasn't enough. He crawled back up that fine ass body of hers with his penis rubbing against her thigh. He kissed her lips; Bonnie grimaced at her own taste and shied her eyes away in discomfiture.

Damon chuckled, "You're so cute, Bon-Bon." He declared rubbing her sex, "I'm going to show you how a real woman like yourself should be touched. How you should be punished by a real man," He smirked.

"D-Damon, punish me!" Bonnie whined as his fingertips began to rub her sex harder and and faster. Driving two fingers within her, such force, getting all her sweet nectar like juices all over his fingers.

"With pleasure, baby, with pleasure." Damon licked her juices off of his fingers, and then instigated to tease her with the head of his penis, gently pressing his hard erection against the soft lips of her vagina, making her cry, making her go insane. Bonnie's arched her back as she threw her head back once more. She pulled her own hair.

"Damon, I need you, stop teasing me!" Bonnie sighed his name like a sanctified prayer.

"Beg, I wanna see you beg," he demanded.

"Damn it Damon!" Bonnie lifted her head darting her green lustful eyes at him.

_I wanna fuck you like an animal  
_

_My whole existence is flawed_

He made her beg and scream before he gave her what she desired, and it was very obvious Bonnie wanted all of him. He saw that her hands clawing the silk pillow behind her, sighing, that was her in her moment of weakness, he then thrusts his penis inside of her vagina, wickedly, roughly, devilishly, and hard; like a savage beast—taking her virginity.

It all felt like heaven to him taking her, tainting her.

Bonnie's back arched more, as he began to rock rapidly. Her arms wrapping around his neck as his movements became rougher, more aggressive. Bonnie's hands traveled Damon's body. Her nails beginning to bite into his shoulder— scratching him until he was bleed a little.

The pain at the moment was becoming unbearable. Tears streamed down Bonnie's peachy cheeks. Damon continued to rock, leaning down he kissed her cheek, "Damon, make the pain go away." She cried out in a soft rushy breath.

"Little bird, I promise…I'll make the pain go away. I promise you'll only feel pleasure." Damon whispered caringly in her ear. "Hold my hand if it hurts, Bonnie," Damon wiped her endless tears with his free hand, still rocking hard.

Bonnie breathed sniffling reaching for his hand, her whole body trembled under Damon's destructive thrusts.

"Bonnie, I'm not trying to scare, but I'm not even half way in yet, babe," he quickly grabbed her hand, she squeezed tightly.

_You get me closer to God_

"W—what!? Oh god!" Her green gems widen as he snickered at her misery. She gasped heavily, pulling his jet black hair; after awhile of the rough pain, she was beginning to feel pleasure.

"Uhh— ahhh!"

"That's right…just look at me, look at me bad girl." He thrust himself firmly quickly going in and out of Bonnie giving her no time to breathe or moan. She rocked her hips in a circular motion and she couldn't keep up with his swift speed. Bonnie's arms and legs were going limb. He continued to punish her, thrusting himself inside of her; there movements were synchronizing with each other's breathing.

Damon inhaled as Bonnie exhaled; but she struggled swaying her body upward, and for support she wrapped her slender legs round Damon's waist making him go deeper.

And he went deeper.

"Yes! More, faster, Damon. Faster!" Damon began to slow down rocking back and forth now holding her hips square. Teasing her.

"Damon, please. . ." she exhaled.

_You can have my isolation; _

_you can have the hate that it brings_

"You're so tight," he groaned in sheer pleasure. The hard impressive length of his erection inside Bonnie made him feel like a king. He felt like the most powerful ruler ever, guess that happens when a man takes a woman's virginity. As he moved down Bonnie moved up. They swayed with one another, but Bonnie couldn't keep up with him still. Damon was moving way too fast. His penis thrusting inside of her filling her up. He stimulated in a rapid motion. Bonnie's eyes began to fill with tears from slight discomfort again and grabbed his hand, she squeezed his hand. He responded by engulfing her tiny little girly hand in his. She lifted her hips up forcing her weak body yelping Damon's name, he aided her of course.

"Don't stop!" She whined in ecstasy.

Bonnie was in complete bliss and soon Damon and her were left dancing alone in dawn, laying in each other's arms breathing frantically. Damon and Bonnie were soaked in an each other's hot sweat. Her nails dug into his skin as he continued to go deeper and deeper into her. His movements made her even more wet than in the past making it easier for him to move in and out of her. Bonnie groaned shaking her head. Screaming no, but wanting so much more, wanting so much more of him it was killing her. Bonnie's back arched again making him go farther. Damon's hands held on to Bonnie's slender waist, then supported her back.

He kissed her forehead.

"I can feel. . .your heartbeat." He said out of breath. Damon's penis was hard against the lips of her vagina. She moaned digging her nails farther into Damon's back making him accelerate his erotic sexual movements. They more making love for hours. they were both numb. Her hands then slid down his back, feeling him, and she held herself to him.

Enclosing the space.

If there was any space between them to begin with.

_You can have my absence of faith; _

_you can have my everything_

"Ohh— Damon!" She whimpered and threw my head back and breathed in the air Damon had offered. Damon moved Bonnie's dark tresses out of her face. still rocking he world.

When Damon was completely inside of Bonnie. All she could do was sigh, scream his name, pull her hair, pull his hair, scratch his back. Damon sighed Bonnie's name huskily whispering in her ear. Bonnie loved the sound of his deep voice saying her name. Damon held on to her tightly and gazed up as they meet each other's deep gaze.

His eyes were a dark shadowy crimson tint with blue veins dancing like hissing snakes underneath those once beautiful icy eyes.

Bonnie was alarmed. Turned on and frightened all at the same time.

Damon was hungry, and surprisingly Bonnie was willing to do anything for him as long as he didn't stop loving her.

"B—be gentle," she besought shaking.

Damon smirked licking his fangs before biting hard on Bonnie's full round right breast. Bonnie inhaled and exhaled repeatedly. She began to cry from the pain of Damon's fangs digging deep into her mocha flesh darning are of her blood. Damon felt like he was high. Her blood was just as sweet as her nectar like juices. he sucked hard as Bonnie's hand rested on his head, she wiped her tears.

This time life felt like life-it was all in slow motion and Bonnie loved every second of it. Her breathing was dragging as she her eyes went in the back of her head.

"D-Damon," she whispered.

She always felt like a woman when she was with Damon, but this was sheer pleasure. Talk about making a woman feel like a fucking woman!

_Help me tear down my reason  
_

_Help me; it's your sex I can smell_

Moments later Damon released his love bite, his pungent fangs freed her mocha flesh, and leaned forward to kiss Bonnie roughly again. She ignored the taste of her own blood, and stuck her tongue in his wet bloody mouth continuing to kiss him passionately, lovingly. Making her tongue move sassily she tried to breathe. They kissed long and hard as he swayed his hips from her and to her. She moaned Damon's name in his ear when their lips parted making his movements faster again.

He was slowly down.

They were reaching their climax.

Damon's body trembled. Bonnie started at Damon's icy eyes.

Damon was covered in sweat, and with hungry eyes for only her, he began to wipe Bonnie's tears and kiss her closing eyes. Bonnie didn't know how much more she could take. She felt more pain that pleasure in all honesty—mostly from Damon's love bite, but still.

Bonnie still wanted him, she wrapped herself around him again. And she felt him hard within her once more. She screamed his name again, but she was at her breaking point. Bonnie was almost there and he was too.

"More," Bonnie begged and he groaned her name pulling on her dark tresses violently.

Damon was a hair pulling—nice to know.

_Help me; you make me perfect  
_

_Help me become somebody else_

This time Bonnie really felt like she was going insane. She wrapped her frail arms around him. digging her nails into his back again, and scratched down his back, making him bleed more. Bonnie's nails were covered in Damon's vampire blood. And he loved it.

After all blood is thicker than water...

The both of them made powerful thrusts at each other making one another much more alive with their own sexual sways. It was so arousing. So erotic. So amazing. Bonnie gasped for air screaming. Damon was at his peak.

"Oh, Please!" Bonnie begged she was too weak to move. "Don't slow down, baby." she moaned out of breath. "Damon, don't you dare slow down."

"I promise I won't little bird. I promise I won't," Damon panted. They tossed and turned continuing to hold each other. Bonnie was on top now, and she clawed up Damon's body making his moan louder.

She kissed his body.

Sweetly.

Softly.

"Say my name." Bonnie demanded. "Please, Damon." She begged innocently gazing up batting her long ebony lashes at Damon.

"Bonnie," he said huskily winking at her before he thrusts upward. "Oh—Baby," he winked again holding her hips.

_I wanna fuck you like an animal  
_

_I wanna feel you from the inside_

Bonnie rested her small hands on Damon's rock hard, defined abs, moaning. Damon watched Bonnie's full round breasts bounce up and down as he continued to aid Bonnie as she bounced, riding him slowly. Damon groaned continuing to hold Bonnie's hips. Damon adored the sight of Bonnie riding him. She looked so beautiful.

Naked.

Her beauty was astounding.

Bonnie leered at Damon as she crawled down his body seductively, and shockingly she grabbed the source of what makes him a the weaker man. Damon arched up as Bonnie licked and began to suck on his hard penis. He arched up grabbing her arms. When he grabbed Bonnie's arms she bit him making him groan savagely. He threw his head back into his pillow—Bonnie was just as selfish as him.

He was amazed, and he loved her even more for it. Someone finally understood his selfish love.

_I wanna fuck you like an animal  
_

_My whole existence is flawed_

"Bonnie you're the death of me!" he shouted in ecstasy. After a few licks and kisses Bonnie crawled back up to kiss his lips. Their tongues danced in one another's mouth so erotically. Still tasting blood, it all was so wonderfully. It was like magic. Bonnie loved the way he tasted. His hands moved tenderly up and down her bare back, caressing her every inch of her curves, and stopped at my hips again holding her love-handles. He caressed Bonnie's body that now belonged to him. Her long dark wavy tresses were getting in his face. Damon moved some of the strands of her messy hair behind her ears. She gazed into his eyes and leaned down and kissed his neck. Sucking long and hard on his cold sensitive skin then moments later Damon rolled Bonnie over so he was on top again.

"I love you, Damon," Bonnie whispered as Damon licked her full lips.

Damon gazed into Bonnie's eyes, "I know you do, Bonnie, but you—"

"I mean it; I love you," Bonnie pressed her lips to his. Damon was astounded by such a beautiful creature, how such a beautiful creature could love him the way Bonnie did. It was crazy, but he was speechless. He let his body do the rest of his speaking.

_You get me closer to God  
_

_Through every forest, _

_above the trees_

Bonnie pulled Damon closer, and he listened to her heart, and as if they couldn't get any closer. He lay on top of Bonnie. Both of them covered in sweat panting like dogs. They were both out of breath. But Bonnie saw it in Damon's hungry icy orbs he wasn't done just yet. He slowly crawled down to Bonnie's stomach and kissed her navel, and licked her soft skin; Damon then spread Bonnie's legs again and kissed her inside.

_Within my stomach, _

_scraped off my knees_

"D-Damon please don—"

She couldn't stop him. Bonnie was way too weak to move. Damon's tongue licked the inside of her vagina slowly savoring her juices. She threw her head back and dug her hands into the pillows around her.

"Uhhh!"

_I drink the honey inside your hive  
_

_You are the reason I stay alive_

More moans came from Bonnie as her hands went into fits. Damon continued to lick Bonnie with amusement. Bonnie put her hands on Damon's head, pulling his at his black hair, and pushing him down. She wanted more, she had no more strength to continue though. Damon wore her out. he grabbed Bonnie's hands and held her down. Their fingers intertwined.

_I wanna fuck you like an animal _

_I wanna feel you from the inside_

They were in bliss—they were in their own utopia.

When Damon came up he licked his lips, "you taste wonderful." He said smiling devilishly, at Bonnie. "I kind of like torturing you, its fun." He added.

_I wanna fuck you like an animal _

_My whole existence is flawed_

But Damon began to notice that Bonnie was falling asleep on him. Damon smiled, and kissed her lips. He grabbed her and he pulled her weak body his way. They both lay on the bed in a warm embrace. Damon's head rested on Bonnie's full breasts listening to her heart. Bonnie felt safe with Damon's strong broad arms wrapped around her little fragile body— it was like nothing could ever harm her as long as he was near.

"I love you too," Damon said under his breath falling fast asleep in his witch's snug embrace.

_You get me closer to God_


	8. Madness of Loving You

_NOTE:_

_Song: "Madness," by MUSE_

_Vampire Diaries Belongs to L.J Smith_

* * *

Chapter 8

The sun rose fleeting the overdue from a far off the horizon; beginning to beam into cool shades as the light of day blessed the skies with another tomorrow, everyone was alive. Everyone was full of glee, but he. At least this particular day gave him this impression.

He gazed at her and the beginning of this particular day shined brilliantly through the window curtains in his room as the early sunbeams crept onto the bedroom floor. Bonnie had already fallen into hypnosis of a deep dream frozen yet so warm in Damon's arms; she was still so innocent— even though he deflowered her like a wild beast. Part of him never wanted to let her go, and he didn't know why.

Damon gazed at her, and all he could do was grin smugly at the sleeping woman in his arms. She was so gorgeous lying next to him—naked.

Damon pulled an additional set of covers sheltering Bonnie's unsteady body from the chilling atmosphere.

"I can't have my witch catching a cold, now."

_Ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma..._

All he could think about was her confession…so, right, but so wrong of her to finally say the truth after all these years—because he loves Elena.

_Damon, I'll always choose you…I mean it, I love you!_

Damon heaved one of his lengthy obnoxious sighs when he has a lot on his cognizant. His brow rose as he bit the inside of his lip causing his lip to curve.

Thinking.

It's at least been a decent hour or two, and he couldn't seem to "sleep," or "rest," or whatever vampires do these days besides being diagnosed with chronic cases of fucking insomnia.

Great.

Diagnosed.

_I, I can't get these memories out of my mind,  
And some kind of madness has started to evolve._

Scenes from proceeding nocturnal under the first full moon reran in his head over and over again. Taunting him entirely for a second time around. Memories of their rough kisses, how their tongues danced in one another's mouth so hotly, so erotically the way their bodies swayed synchronizing with one another. The way Bonnie arched her back each time he tasted her. The memories of Bonnie scratching the hell out of his back to the point where he bled. He held her hips square as she got weaker and weaker. He inhaled her—all of her. It was marble and mocha.

A witch and a vampire.

A unique mixture.

_Ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma..._

He saw her, and his desire for her grew with a burning sensation of raging wrathful, hunger. He got her; he had her, and then Damon made sweet rough symphonic love to her, but wasn't satisfied in the end. He marveled if there were more emotional motives than just getting Bonnie into his bed. Damon stared at the mocha angel in his arms, the angel who still was holding his hand securely, the angel who was still curled up against his bare firm chest.

Damon laughed quietly.

Bonnie's hair was a mess; her long dark brown tresses with neat roses that were once tucked within each, wrapping and forming of this loose chic braid—all gone.

Wild and undone—sex hair.

Rose petals were scattered all over Damon's majestic gratified bed. Bonnie's dark locks engulfed him as he continued to gaze at her closed lids. Her long ebony lashes, her mocha skin, her dark raven tresses—each and every damn little thing was mocking him. Damon gently moved several strands of Bonnie's hair out of her face. His icy bright blue orbs never left the sleeping woman.

Not once.

He was so utterly perplexed he didn't know what to think let alone what to do.

He second-handedly consumed love selfishly like a malevolent devil; thinking only of himself and his needs. To him love was a drug not a true emotion of purity. He turned that purity into something of hatred and utter lust— thanks Katherine.

Always breaking girls' hearts with only one nightstands, waking them from their slumber to compel them, and then Damon would escape the whole sinful situation by throwing the whole night to the back of his mind as he would walk out the front door.

But he recognized Bonnie was worth more than that. She trusted him; and most of all she loved him. He questioned her as to why because secretly Damon never really trusted himself half of the time—though he would never admit it because of his cocky ass attitude, but there was something making him irresolute. He couldn't deny it anymore. It was more than just the meek fact that Bonnie reliably trusted him with her "first time," and he's taken a woman's virtuous virginity afore with pleasures full of sinful greed as his icy eyes would fill with blood-lust. It was more than just that. Because Damon had won that battle of wits and sexual needs amongst Bonnie and him last night. It was clearly fucking obvious with Bonnie lying next to him naked in his nude cuddle.

It was flesh to flesh and bones to bones.

A witch and a vampire?

_I, I tried so hard to let you go,  
But some kind of madness is swallowing me whole, yeah_

Damon recognized there was a new emotion, a pure and innocent emotion. An emotion he has not felt in a century. This new feeling hiding in the shadows of his soul bleeding underneath the seams. He had never loved any girl the way he made sweet immoral love to Bonnie, corrupting all of her last night, but it was celestial the way they made beautiful art until day break. Typically he had to compel the women he was fucking; and that was the thing. He didn't compel Bonnie nor did he "fuck" her; he made sweet love to her with his body—as punishment of course, not hidden emotions behind it all.

Damon you're a fucking lair.

_Ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma..._

There was no qualm about the datum that he craved her; her taste, her smell, her laugh, her body, her cry—all of her.

Damon just couldn't divulge that he made love to her, and didn't fuck her—sure it was an aggressive love in production, but it was still love. Love is love, and Damon knew that deep within his unfathomable un-beating dead vampire heart. There was more than just desirous lust. There was love for this witch, and he was afraid to admit it.

His heart ached.

Wrapped in his faded black bath robe he didn't move from his superb bed. He gently and tenderly pressed his pale lips to Bonnie's divine flawless sleeping face; kissing her, smooching her. His pale lips affectionately touched her forehead, her flushed peachy cheeks, and her nose— caressing her naked mocha smooth skin inhaling in her rosy honey aroma.

Yes, it was that aroma that made him dizzy.

He caressed her boney should blade, with his hand exploring her bare back.

_I have finally seen the light,  
And I have finally realized…_

She confessed her love to him…

_Damon, I'll always choose you…I mean it, I love you!_

He confessed back in his lying half-truth.

"I love…you Bon—" he ceased and began to question himself in bewilderment, "I love, Elena…Judgey, what the hell are you trying to doing to me?"

Again, Damon you're a fucking lair!

Damon's eyes were full of solitude, "this is just madness…you and me…" he hesitated, "I guess we are equally just as…damaged."

_What you mean.  
Ooh oh oh…_

Damon looked so fucking venerable, so weak, so melancholy and broken in Bonnie's arms; with her in his arms and he hated it because he was truly fucking venerable. He leisurely traced his finger on Bonnie's full lips tracing the way her lips curved while she slept. He realized his destructive rough kisses bruised her mocha skin.

_And now, I need to know is this real love,  
Or is it just madness keeping us afloat?_

Again precious memories of their rough kisses reran in his head, how their tongues danced in one another's mouth so hotly, so roughly, so erotically the way their bodies sensually swayed synchronizing with one another as they feed their sexual cravings. The way Bonnie arched her back each time he tasted her. The memories of Bonnie scratching the hell out of his back to the point where he bled. He held her hips square as she got weaker and weaker thrusting in and out of her. He inhaled her moans, her kisses—all of her.

_And now, I need to know is this real love,  
Or is it just madness keeping us afloat?_

"No," Damon shook his head breathing heavily through his nostrils. He moved to the edge of the bed escaping Bonnie's embrace, and releasing his.

He was pissed.

His fantasies of him and her were true. So, true it was driving him mad that he even anticipated his cold marble skin to touch her smooth mocha witchy flesh.

_Ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma..._

"A witch and a vampire…unique, but a beautifully damaging…combination." Damon said as he glanced over his shoulder at the woman sleeping on his bed.

Damon breathed heavily, "Stop loving me, Bonnie," he said hotheadedly with his temper escalating.

_And when I look back at all the crazy fights we had,  
Like some kind of madness  
Was taking control_

More memories of when Bonnie was seventeen, a young insecure girl searching for herself. He remembered how she would fight with him, how he adored getting a rise out of her. He reminisced how they always made one badass team protecting, Elena; but she would continuously punish him with her witchy migraines when he missed behaved— mostly when she was annoyed. Damon couldn't seem to get oxygen to his lungs, but he didn't need it. He didn't need it; he's a vampire, but still. Damon's hands held his head as he graced his vision to the floor. More and more memories came to him and soon Damon was overwhelmed with so many emotions he couldn't think coherently.

_Ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma...  
Yeah_

"I'm only going to fucking break you, Bonnie," he spoke zealously pacing to his bathroom; he slammed the door in fury which vibrated the walls, and made pictures fall.

Bonnie breathed.

He heart snuck to her stomach. Her sore body trembled aching for Damon to return to her arms. Her tried emerald gems opened. She listened to the shower start; she rolled her sore frame over and watched steam come out from underneath the door.

"But you did break me, Damon…the moment I saved you…" Bonnie's lips trembled as she cried silently. Tears fell down her cheeks. "Why can't you see I need you."

_And now I have finally seen the light,  
And I have finally realized…_

When Damon was in the shower he still couldn't think. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't do anything. He felt so drained. So hurt. Even more broken, more damaged than before. The hot water from the shown head osculated his body relaxing his tense nerves, but not his heart. Damon huffed while standing under the hot incessant water. Steam filled the bathroom. He shook his skull, his emotions and thoughts were jumbled together, he grimaced breathing deeply. He punched the wall with such uncontrolled force and power he left a whole in the wall, and now…

He was really fucking pissed.

He has a hole in his wall.

_What you need.  
Mmmm..._

"Damn it!" he spat, "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!"

Damon watched his knuckles bleed endlessly, his blood dripped onto the shower bed, and then he heard her weeping. Her crying. Damon elevated his head in bewilderment. He discerned that he was the cause of it. He was so selfish with her last night. He probably didn't just bruise her lovely face from his rough aggressive kisses…he damaged what was already damaged to beginning with and he knew it, and that fact broke him more.

It was like playing fire with ice.

Who would win?

Ice or fire?

_Ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma..._

Bonnie's body wobbled as she kicked the covers off her and lifted a single sheet to cover her naked body. She groaned from the agonizing soreness between her legs. She wept, but it wasn't because of the physical pain round her curvy figure, it all was true solid raw emotional pain. Bonnie slowly worked her way to the edge of grand bed. Her feet touched the floor making the wooden floor boards creak slightly with each slow step. Damon listened to her steps get closer to the door.

_Come in,_ _Bonnie, please._ He begged screaming at his desires, and fought, knowing he's wrong. Knowing he's only damaging her more, knowing he still wanted her in every possible way imaginable, but couldn't explain why. He waited underneath the showerhead staring through the wet steamy clear glass for the doorknob to turn and to open blessing his sight of her all over again, the Bennett witch, Bonnie.

_Come in_, he thought fighting himself,_ come in…please…come in…_

* * *

Katherine and Elena stood still in the darkness of the St. Andrews Sunday School Chapel, within the forest; their similar hungry eyes, their lovely big brown jewels changed, and turned into a chillingly frightening deep crimson shade of reds as their veins danced appearing below their eyes like hissing hungry venomous snakes. They waited for the other to make a move.

_And now I have finally seen the end  
Finally seen the end.._

Katherine smiled devilishly waving Elena's daylight ring around. Elena froze. Katherine had a plan for her dear sweet Elena to succumb to her terrific tactic to sabotage the Bennett witch, and it was going to work because Katherine always has a backup plan burning on the back burning waiting to be used.

Always does, and always will because she's Katherine.

"Ah, ah, ah, now!" Katherine smirked at Elena. "My dear, dear sweet Elena. You have no idea what kind of information I have for you, darling. You'll love it. You'll eat it all up, just like Stefan."

Elena hissed at Katherine, "Give me one good damn reason why I should trust you let alone listen to you? You impaled me to the fucking floor with polls, whore!" Elena held out her wrists, "remember!?"

"That's only because you where whiney, and you were annoying the hell out of me, and I also needed sex; but that doesn't matter anymore. I see that you've had a change in personality, you seem much more hungry." Katherine began circling her prey, Elena.

"I like this newer and much more improved you. It's sexier, and that looks so hot on my face."

_And I'm not expecting you to care_

"What do you want Katherine?" Elena crossed her arms below her breasts. She knew that there was something odd about this whole situation. One, Katherine saved her from burning alive by the sunrise, two, she saved her!

This was a good enough reason for Elena to question Katherine.

"I want you to come back to your family," Katherine pouted sticking her lower lip out. "I missed you."

"Whatever Katherine," Elena rolled her eyes as her hunger faded, "you know you're a real turn off!"

"Oh, shut up, Elena! We have the same god damn face," Katherine hissed ceasing to walk any farther, while her eyes changed back to normal as well. "I'm here to tell you and give you back you're ring because you're judgmental Bennett bitch is back in Mystic Falls." Katherine beamed watching Elena's face.

Numb. No emotion. No expression. Nothing.

"Oh, dear!" Katherine gasped dramatically bringing her hand to cover her red hued lips while her short bobbed curls bounced. "Did I hit a nerve. I mean; I knew you and Bonnie were having issue, but little did I know. It's so much deeper."

"Katherine you're wasting my time, I want nothing to deal with Bonnie." Elena turned around pacing herself to a sturdy pew. "She's no longer a part of my life now she doesn't want to deal with vampires. I can respect. I still consider her family, so, could you just let the damn subject be." Elena sat crossing her slender legs.

"No, I'm not wasting your time," Katherine said in annoyance. "Believe its vita. You'll want to hear it, Elena, and besides I saved you're damn life from burning and turning into ash. You own me," Katherine jeered. Moments later Venus walked through the chapel doors with Klaus, both of them carrying two back-packs filled with blood bags.

"Sorry, we're late Kat." Venus said apologetically. "He kept following a woman around town, which was not easy for me. These bags are heavy!" Venus glared at Klaus.

"My, my, what a mess you made of her, Katharina, do you even know how to be civil, love?" Klaus replied in a deep dangerous tone. Elena darted up from the sound of Klaus's voice.

She gasped.

"We have what you wanted, but we don't have much time." Venus explained, "Stefan and Jeremy will be here any moment."

_Expecting you to care…_

"You're kidding!" Elena grimaced, "I'm not your toy Katherine, stop playing me." with supersonic speed Katherine pinned Elena to the wall making Klaus sigh heavily and Venus roll her dark brown eyes in displeasure. Katherine held Elena by her slim neck. Elena gasped for air. She struggled to escape yet another one of Katherine's snares.

"Bonnie's back in town and better yet she's with, umm, what his name, again, Klaus do you remember?" Katherine glanced at Klaus, and he played along with her game.

"I don't know, love, I can't keep track of the witches' lovers these days. Though, I do have one myself." Klaus grinned.

"Time people," Venus waved her cellphone around as she lightly sat the bag filled with blood on the floor. "Hello!"

"You're interrupting them," he glanced at Venus lowering her hand.

Venus rolled her eyes, "Whatever, as long as you keep your promise in helping me fined my mother. I don't care what happens to the Gilberts', the Bennett's, or anyone else in this town."

"I know, that's why you're my selfish little spy." Venus leered at Klaus and high-fived him.

"Oh!" Katherine snapped her fingers. "That's right," she giggled.

"Bonnie's with Damon, Damon Salvatore," she said bluntly, "our Salvatore bothers."

Elena's heart snapped in two as her eyes amplified.

"Why so shocked, Elena, you love Stefan remember?" Katherine reminded her descendant mocking her sweet voice, "Remember, Damon, it's always been…"

"Stefan..." they said in unison as Elena began to weep.

"That's right, Elena, I came here to help you…to get our lovers back." Katherine said with hungry eyes wiping Elena's eyes as she loosened her grip freeing Elena. Katherine pulled Elena into an embrace. "Don't worry, Elena, the Bennett bitch with regret for ever messing with Pierce territory, but first I need to know I can fully trust you." Katherine snapped her fingers. Venus quickly ran to Katherine's side handing Katherine the two book-bags full of blood.

"Thank you, hun," Katherine kissed Venus's cheek, and compelled her, and because Venus is a new born Salem witch she can be compelled very easily.

"Venus, go, I don't need you getting caught just yet."

"Okay," Venus nodded robotically and began pacing to the chapel doors.

"Now, Elena, feed." Elena pushed the blood bags away, "and you'll become strong like me…maybe even strong. They say strength can skip a generation or two or centuries…" Katherine watched Elena's eyes darken.

"I—can't—I mustn't!"

"You don't trust me?" Katherine asked cutting a blood bag open with her nail waving it in Elena's face. The blood began to mock Elena. The smell enticed her. She licked her lips. Elena didn't falter she quickly snatched the blood bag from Katherine's hands, and feed.

Klaus leered, "it looks like you don't need my help, and everything's going according to plan, love." Klaus paced out the chapel doors leaving Elena and Katherine alone in the darkness.

"That's right feed."

* * *

Bonnie stood with the sheets covering her full round breasts leaning against the door. She reached for the doorknob. Damon stared at the door with eager anticipation; as her hand touched the handle slowly turning the knob. His stomach turned, but not in pleasurable knots like previously, they turned in such a way it was making him sick. His sad icy orbs became glossy as tears were forming. He sniffled, but dared himself not to cry a single tear. He wasn't going to make himself anymore pathetic than he already was with _her _around. Damon moved from under the showerhead leisurely pacing to the closed door that separated him from the witch. He heard her breathing; he heard her silent cries as his hand quietly touched the wooden exit that would easily in seconds become her entrance. He breathed. He could smell her lovely aroma through the door.

Damon's lips trembled. He couldn't take it anymore. The anticipation. The hunger. The eagerness. The hurt and the damage. His heart so hollow, so empty and he needed someone. Anyone, to make it whole again.

Like a witch.

Without the slightest bit of hesitation Damon opened the door dragging Bonnie against her will into an embrace only lovers would share. The sheet became damp against Damon's wet marble flesh. Water dripped onto the floor. Bonnie's drowsy eyes widen with bewilderment. She could feel him again. Now, she was fully awake.

"You, witch, Judgey, Bonnie," Damon breathed through his nostrils, his brow rose.

"Yes," Bonnie sweetly replied, pleased she was able to return to his embrace.

___But I have finally seen the light_

"How is it that I love Elena, with every part of me," Damon ogled the sheet Bonnie was holding against her naked body, and then with such an angry aggressiveness he snatched the sheet from her grasps, "you don't need it. I already saw everything anyway..."

At least he's got a point.

She gasped in astonishment as the sheet fell to their feet. Bonnie was frozen in Damon's arms, she was speechless. She gazed into his eyes with concern watching him tremor.

"How is it I love her, and I know I'll always choose her…yet I can't stop thinking about you?" he gazed into her eyes as a single tear fell from his eye, Bonnie's eyes were glossy as her own tears began to form. She began to weep wiping his single tear.

"Don't cry," she sniffled.

"I don't cry, Bonnie…I get even." Damon glanced away from Bonnie's line of vision, "what are you doing to me?" Damon forcefully seized Bonnie's wrists pinning her to the wall.

"That hurts, Damon stop it!" Bonnie yelped in pain, "Damon please—"

"What are you doing to me!" he growled as more tears fell down his face, "you're supposed to hate me remember…and then you're supposed to witchy migraine the hell out of me because I'm a dick! Because I can get what I want when I want it…because I'm selfish!"

_Finally seen the light_

Bonnie ignored the soreness of her bruised physique, she took heeded to Damon, and his words were full of truthful hungry passion.

Full of hurt.

"Hmm, why do you love me, or better yet…how come I can't stop thinking about the way you moaned my name when we made love—"

Damon ceased to speak and bit his lip. Bonnie sniffled as she analyzed the Salvatore beginning to meltdown in front of her.

"Why are you yelling—"

"Why can't I stop thinking about you, Bonnie?" he questioned gritting his teeth together, "What are you doing to me! Is this another one of your fucked up witchy voodoo tricks?!" he growled again.

"No, I swear, I would never play you that way." Bonnie innocently shook her head, "I'm not lying to you, Damon, I promise," she wept dreadfully sobbing uncontrollably in Damon's snare as his eyes begin to show the beast within him—his vampire side. Veins appeared underneath his eyes, and ebony veins appeared on his marble flesh around his naked body. The sight was fear-provoking.

Utterly alarming.

"How come…how come I can't stop thinking about how your tongue feels against mine?"

"No," Bonnie grimaced.

"No?" he inhaled her fear enclosing the space between them; he pressed his naked body to hers making her moan and scream with tears pour down her face. She shook her head. "Why, Bonnie, it's what you want, right?"

"Damon, stop it!"

Bonnie screamed lifting her chin, gazing at him with her Bennett pride, and then she gave him a powerfully agonizing aneurism— popping one blood vessel after the other in his skull, but he continued to heal—thus Bonnie's witchy migraine was in action.

Damon lowered his head in pain, loosening his tight grip on her, but shunned his feelings of—"Ouch!" or "Damn!"

_I have finally realized  
Realized…_

He groaned under his breath, it's been awhile since he felt this pain.

Seconds later he antagonistically pressed his pale lips to Bonnie's. Her green eyes amplified with anxiety. His tongue invaded her mouth in a hostile way, Bonnie became weaker and soon her witchcraft didn't affect him the way it used too. He kissed her passionately, but Bonnie didn't move. When their lips parted Damon realized his grip on her was too tight. He released, he gazed at her body, Bonnie was utterly bruised all over.

And Bonnie didn't waver to smack Damon across his fucking face—_slaappp!_

"You're right you're a dick and I should hate you!" Bonnie admitted, "But every damn time I tried to hate you, or forced myself too. I ended up loving you even more, Damon, and you're the sole reason I came back to Mystic Falls...not Elena..."

Damon continued to gaze at the rapid consecutively liquid evading from the showerhead onto the shower bed. Damon listened to her heart. Still the same alluring symphony. Nothing's changed. Damon couldn't scare her away. His efforts failed miserably.

He failed epically.

_I need to love  
I need to love…_

"You're a judgey little liar…no one chooses me," he sighed holding in his tears "not even sexy witches." He glanced at Bonnie then began pacing back to the shower. Bonnie grabbed Damon's waist, and pulled herself to him. Pressing her bare breasts to his scared back. Her hand caressed him. Damon's anatomy began to harden. He slowly turned around. Facing Bonnie again.

"Why are you torturing me?" Damon's lips trembled.

"Because I like too, I enjoy getting a rise out of you," Bonnie was smug with her answer.

"Maybe I should punish you, again" Damon whispered. "It looks like you didn't learn you're lesson the first time around."

"Maybe you should punish me," Bonnie sighed, "I'm not a good listener after all."

With a miserable traumatized expression on his face his icy orbs glossy from holding in tears.

_Come to me,  
Trust in your dream  
Come on and rescue me._

Moments later they were both underneath the showerhead kissing fervently, but nothing was rough about their sex, their sex was utter love in creation. Damon kissed each and every one of Bonnie's bruises, holding her tightly he silently wept hiding his face in Bonnie's shoulder in appalling humiliation. Bonnie Caressed him, consoled him, and loved him. His nose brushed against her mocha skin as she was pinned to the wall yet again. Her legs wrapped around Damon's waist as he thrusts himself in her again making himself at home. The water descended on them. Soaking them to the bone. Bonnie wept caressing Damon's neck she kissed his broad shoulder.

_Yes I know, I can be wrong...  
_

* * *

"Where could she be?" Venus asked yawning obnoxiously, "She has her ring right, Jer?"

"Yeah, she has her day light ring," he paused worriedly, "we've been up all night, and so far the only damn thing we've found of her is her blood." Jeremy snapped.

"Calm down, I'm sure Elena's fine," Venus tried to reassure Jeremy, but he wasn't buying it.

"Venus, don't you get it, if my sister gets caught I have no family left!" he breathed heavily through his nostrils. Jeremy's hands went into fits.

He trembled.

Stefan paced to Jeremy patting his shoulders.

"We all need to relax, we aren't thinking clearing. We can't—"

Stefan froze.

Jeremy and Venus

"Stefan what's wrong?" Jeremy questioned worriedly.

"I smell blood," he stated bluntly.

Jeremy and Venus's eyes amplified when they met each other's gaze, Stefan quickly darted off with his supersonic vampire speed into the woods tracing out the scent.

Venus smiled devilishy as Jeremy ran after Stefan, "surprise, surprise." Venus huffed under her breath.

___Maybe I'm too headstrong..._

Elena was in the dark of the Sunday School chapel when Stefan and Jeremy paced through the chapel doors; they were in awe at the sight, a beast. Elena was feeding, and millions of blood bags were scattered around the rundown Sunday school. Their eyes widen to their disbelief. Stefan glanced his eyes round.

"E-Elena?" Stefan hesitated to speak.

"Oh my god, Elena?!" Jeremy froze.

"Hello, Stefan..." she said guiltily with tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry Jer."

"No, you're not," Katherine said walking out from the shadows.

"What did you do to her?!" Stefan growled.

"Gave her what she desired," Katherine smirked, "something you were incapable of doing...what did you lie to her about Bonnie only coming back for Damon and not her? Don't you think if she's going to be your wife you should learn to tell the truth...maybe you two should reconsider your 'till death do us part and I do's'."

"Katherine!" Stefan roared in rage.

"No Stefan!" Jeremy ran after him, "Don't it's a trap!"

* * *

"Uhhh-" he bemoaned in ecstasy, "Bonnie," he whispered in her ear nibbling on her earlobe making her slightly limb.

"Ahh—D-Damon," Bonnie moaned softly beginning to loose control of herself,"I'm sorry..." she wept, "I never meant to hurt you, it was only because I couldn't have you that I left."

"Judgey, I know this is hard to believe, but I did care about you…then," Damon ceased to continue his erotic sways, "I just don't know how much I care about you now."

They meet each other's disheartened gaze and Bonnie wiped his tears again.

"Bonnie, will you let me love you even if I possibly break you?" Damon questioned gazing into teary green gems.

Bonnie nodded,"you won't hate me if I want to be selfish with you...will you?"

Damon cupped Bonnie's face, smirking, "I don't know why but I couldn't possibly hate you...even if I wanted too."

_____Our love is…  
Madness!_

"Prove it," Bonnie sniffled, Damon wiped her tears, and pressed his pale lips to caress her flushed cheeks.

She leered.

"Be selfish with me all you want, baby," Damon thrust himself inside Bonnie again making her melt, "I need it...I need you..."

"Oh," she gasped.

"You want a love that consumes, a love that's passionate, a love that's adventurous...and a love that's even a little dangerous." Damon grinned at Bonnie. She began to claw her nails into Damon's broad back. "Right?"

"Consume me! Make the pain...go away," she wept, "it hurts."

"Little bird, I promise…I'll make the pain go away." he said letting his body console her as another one of his sweet loving punishments began, "I hope you know...I'm never letting you go now, Bonnie."

"Oh, Damon!" Bonnie bemoaned moving her hips slowly swaying, circling them in a erotic sensual passion as she began to ride Damon's hard erection. All she could do was whine and cry out in ecstasy. her whole body was numb against Damon's cold marble skin giving her goosebumps. Her skin crawled with delight. Damon's hard penis caressed inside Bonnie's sore vagina, rocking and swaying with passion in and out of her pussy. His penis thrusting past the lips of her vagina was her punishment, and she loved it.

Every moment of it, they soon forgot the rest of the world existed as they continued to make love riding each other, making one another feel good as the shower-head soaked them to their naked bones.

___Ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma.._

_Madness!_


	9. Good Girl, Bad Girl

_Chapter 9_

"Bonnie," he whispered in glee caressing her cheek; "you're making life much, much…harder for me." Damon fidgeted his dark brow and kissed her forehead once more as where a smug little grin appeared on Bonnie's face.

"Good," she bluntly stated giggling afore opening her exhausted emerald gems. Her long ebony lashes batted at him as they met each other's gaze. It all was so romantic. They laid in the grad bed staring at each other until suddenly Bonnie's stomach growled obnoxiously. She blushed laughing in embarrassment as Damon chuckled and leaned over to kiss her stomach.

"So," he wiggled his brows through his enticingly icy orbs staring at her lively, "she's still hungry…and she lives through Doctor Damon's punishment…interesting." He smirked, "you know, you're a hypocritical liar, you're sure I took you're virginity, and it wasn't some loser…like Jeremy?" Damon laughed.

"Shut up," she demanded hitting his shoulder with a wimpy punch, and rolled over. "Let me sleep…I didn't sleep last night."

"I know you were too busy riding me, and calling out to god," Bonnie took the pillow from under her head and aimed from Damon's handsome face with her back still turned to Damon. Damon caught the pillow, and lowered the soft fluffy cushion inclining into it. "I didn't realize you were such a religious woman, Bonnie...I think you should take me to church all the time, and teach me how to pray." He winked.

"Ten minutes. That's all I ask, Damon, could you be merciful for just this once?" Bonnie enquired crankily, "I need sleep to function you know, I'm not a vampire or a supernatural ageless being. I'm still human."

"I know," he smiled caressing her bony shoulder blade, "but then again...you are a witch."

Bonnie opened her eyes. She was fully awake now. She felt slightly uneasy. The feel of Damon's hands felt different. Too different. His hands seemed coarser than before. Too different. Something was off. Really off. Bonnie slowly turned around to meet the gaze of the handsome hybrid, Klaus in the faded black robe. Not Damon.

"Good-morning, love, I take that you slept well?"

Bonnie's eyes amplified as she gazed into the devils eyes. Her mouth dropped, she had no time to scream, and she shut her eyes tightly hoping to escape the reality.

Reality?

_Child, I warned you!_

"Bonnie run!" Bonnie heard his voice, Damon's voice full of worry. "Run!"

Bonnie opened her eyes, "Damon?" she breathed taking the puzzling new world all in.

_But, Grams, I love him! Every time I tell myself to hate him…I end up loving him more…_

"Bonnie run!" She glanced around. Scanning her surroundings. The woods? Damon ran through her with supersonic speed.

"Damon?" she paused, "I'm over here..."

_How come I know I'll always love and choose Elena…but…I can't stop thinking about you?_

"Run from what?" Bonnie questioned under her breath.

_Damon, that's the difference between me and Elena….she'll always choose Stefan, and I'll always choose you!_

Bonnie spun round, and then saw the disturbing revelation. Damon was strapped to the woodsy ground with absurd impact knocking the inhalation out of him. Bonnie inhaled and exhaled deeply with anxiety rising. Witnessing the woman with mocha skin who impenetrably looked exactly like her. Bonnie's green eyes widen with fear as she sought for differences. Then there it was. The clone's eyes solid black heartless gems as she continued to use black magic holding Damon to the ground. Ebony veins appeared crawling on his skin from hers. He bled from his eyes. He trembled.

_Bonnie, no one chooses me…not even sexy witches…_

_Well, I guess I'm the first…I guess I'm just the odd ball, huh?_

Damon screamed in agony, "B—Bonnie—run!"

_I hope you know I'm not letting you go now…_

_No one's asking you too…_

Bonnie shut her eyes hoping to flee from what she hoped was only a dream, a scary nightmare. Until, she was startled by her own screams of utter torment and suffering. She unbolted her emerald gems, her eyes to view Klaus biting her slim neck ferociously. She saw everything vividly. Her eyes enlarged with terror. When Klaus finalized to darn her dry, Bonnie observed, watching her own physique collapse like a rag doll onto the woodsy ground.

_Bonnie, you broke my, Elena…fix her!_

Lifelessly.

_Katherine, I'm in love with Damon…I don't know why it took me this long to find out, but…I love him!_

_Don't worry, Elena, the Bennett bitch with regret for ever messing with Potrova territory…_

The akin woman freed Damon from her dangerously powerful grasp of black magic and strode her way to Klaus. Klaus's dark eyes swirled with electric emerald as he wiped Bonnie's blood off his pale lips.

_The spirits can't tell me what to do anymore…I'm done with being pushed around by all of you!_

"You belong to me now, love; I promise I won't bite much," Klaus said hungrily, "come with me…and leave what it's will feel like to live on the dark side, come with me, love."

Bonnie shook her head holding her skull.

_I'm done with being pushed around by all of you!_

"This isn't real, this isn't real," she mumbled closing her eyes.

Damon screamed in agony, "B—Bonnie—run!"

_I smell blood._

Bonnie's breathing became heavier, and tears formed as she saw a shadow ascending over her body as her spirit stared at her dead body.

_Thank Bonnie, Bonnie the blood bank!_

She slowly opened her eyes and turned around to see herself wearing a sparkling navy-blue ripped gown covered in blood.

_Save him…save the man that turned your mother into a vampire…_

_No—n-no mom! Damon, I hate you!_

_Good…you should._

Her emerald gems were a dark shadowy crimson shade with blue veins dancing like hissing snakes underneath her eyes as she licked the bloody flesh off her lips.

_I'm done with being pushed around by all of you!_

Bonnie shut her eyes again, to her surprise she heard a new born infants cry, and then she saw her prophecy as she slowly opened her eyes. She viewed her life in fast forward. She had a child; Bonnie picked up the infant, a baby boy with dark hued skin like his mother's and straight jet black hair. Bonnie watched herself. She was happy holding her child in her loving motherly embrace.

_Grams, when I get older I'm gonna have a big, big family._

_You are?_

Bonnie pace herself to the wooden rocking chair beginning to hum to the child. Bonnie watched the shadow of herself smile at the innocent baby boy. The baby held onto what appeared to be the Salvatore's family crest that was shimmered beautifully around her slim neck. The baby began to nibble on the necklace. Bonnie watched the beautiful desire unfold, so peaceful, so calm, so real. Bonnie didn't seem to have aged a single bit in this "dream," if this is what this place was—a dream. She never wanted to wake.

_I believe it, child, I believe it._

_Yes, I'm gonna be da nicest momma ever, Grams!_

Her brown wavy tresses fell to her hips covering her bony shoulder. She wore a elegant sundress. She had an engagement ring and wedding ring she wore proudly, everything seemed normal. So ordinary. A mother caring for her new born, her suckling. Bonnie paced into the nursery. Enclosing the space between reality and fantasy, and that's when she saw the child's eyes. Her baby boy had icy eyes, the same icy eyes as—

"Damon," her other-self leered at her husband as he paced into the room and bend down at the waist to smooch his wife, "Dante and I missed you, daddy."

_You promised to be there when I have my first child, Grams?_

He smiled gently caressing the infant's head, "I know."

_I'll try my best child, I'll try my best._

Bonnie was numb watching the truth unfold. Her eyes became tear, but suddenly her good dream ended as Damon turned to face her. Her glowered at her. Bonnie stepped back gazed in terror as her other shadow and the infant turn to stone. She saw blood drip onto the floor around their feet. Damon paced his way to her changing with each step. The good husband reformed into the devil, Klaus. He smirked devilishly at her.

"You belong to me now, love; I promise I won't bite much," Klaus said hungrily, forcefully grabbing Bonnie by the chin. "Come with me…and leave him…come with me and see what it's like to live on the dark side, love, come with me. Witch, let me be your king…and the spirits won't be able to touch you."

A Salem witch stared holding Klaus's hand, "the spirits won't be able to touch you Bonnie."

_Child, I warned you, you can't love him he's a monster!_

* * *

"N-no Damon!" Bonnie screamed quickly opening her eyes darting straight up out of bed. Tears streaming down her face she gasped for air, her breathing irregular. She wept hysterically with no expression, but incomprehension.

Trembling.

Aching.

She continued to remind herself that it was only a nightmare, and to think nothing of it, but her attempts failed. She knows that the spirits are maddened with her, and that she is going to get punished for disobeying—for setting the balance of nature out of balance.

Again.

Trembling.

Aching.

Bonnie breathed, wiping her tears calming herself. She glanced over to Damon's side of the bed. He was gone. Her brows narrowed. She scanned her eyes around the grand room and noticed cloths sitting on the edge of the bed for her. She had her clothes folded on the edge of the bed with a note waiting to be read.

Bonnie breathed, sighed heavily, and then yawned obnoxiously. She glanced her vision to the clock. It was past one in the afternoon.

"What the hell," she rolled her eyes lifting the sheets to her chest. She glanced down to pull the sheets up, and noticed Damon's love bit.

She grimaced.

"That's a good question, Damon…" she raised her exhausted green eyes. "Why do I love you?" she paused, "you use me, killed my mother, you're self as self could get; and not to mention your ego, but most of all… you make me weak…"

* * *

"Where is she? Where's Elena?!" Damon stormed in the chapel. "Where is she?" Damon scanned the chapel noticing empty blood bags scattered about. Damon's icy orbs widen with bewilderment and antagonism. He was beginning to lose his temper. As always. "Stefan, you text me and tell me she's with Katherine?! And you couldn't call why—?"

"Damon, chill," Venus said rolling her big deep chocolate brown spheres. "You're freaking out—"

"Yo, demon orphan child, shut up! I wasn't talking to you," Damon spat bitterly at the Salem witch. "And why the hell are you even here? You're not wanted …"

"I think we share something in common, Damon," Venus glared at the coldhearted vampire.

"No we don't…the difference between you and me is that I would kill you without even thinking."

"Really, now, and I wouldn't?"

"What the hell is it with witches!? Thinking you all are so fucking powerful with your witchy-juju magic shit!" Damon breathed darting his icy eyes at her, "the difference is…" Damon strolled his way to Venus and bend down at the waist and stared into her eyes. "No one wants you here, and besides we have our Bennett witch we don't need a Salem witch. Salem witches have only ever caused trouble, isn't that right Venus?"

Venus glowered at Damon standing her ground, "go to hell."

"I've already been there," Damon snarled, "maybe you little witch should go…just like you're mother did years ago."

"Damon, that's harsh." Stefan spoke softly.

"You think?" Jeremy added grimacing at Damon, "what the fuck Damon, manners?"

"Oh, shut it lover boy, we all know that you're only using Venus to get back with Bonnie now that's she back in town. I know. I see things, and I'm not stupid."

Venus glanced at the floor. She was numb as she bit her glossy lips.

"Aw, did I make the Salem witch sad?" Damon provoked her, "Boo-hoo!"

"Damon," Stefan glared at his older brother, "could you try to play nice…for once, please?"

"Brother, I'm always nice…" Damon leered at Stefan, and then back at Venus with great odium before adding, "always."

Venus trembled. Her chocolate eyes revolved in a shadowy hue rotating in multiple tints before her whole eyes were engulfed with darkness. She began chanting in Latin, and the walls wobbled, the earth quaked. Bits of the ceiling caved in. Venus's voice echoed as her ancestors amalgamated with her demonic hymn. Damon, Stefan, and Jeremy scanned around watching the earth move under them. They heard a zillion of other voices all high and low escaping from Venus's flushed glossy lips. Venus trembled as the darkness of black magic began to take her over.

"Venus!" Jeremy shouted, "Venus stop!"

She began to bleed from her nose, her body convulsing as she chanted faster as she grabbed Damon's wrists firmly with her tiny hands.

"Um…Jeremy what's wrong with witchy number two?" Damon scowled at Venus faulting over his words. Damon began to feel a stinging sensation rise up his broad masculine arms. He grunted in pain gazing in her dark soulless eyes, and that's when he knew—

"Venus!" Stefan called out to her, but was unable to reach her.

"Venus, cut it out!" Jeremy yelled.

She persist to ignore the others round her and she held her tiny hands out and threw Damon through the chapel walls with unbelievable powers and such a controlled command— having one side of the abandoned Sunday school collapse in on top of Damon— _craaassshhh!_

"Dude, what the fuck!" Damon said as the roof fell in on him.

Stefan and Jeremy were speechless.

They said not a word. The only sound that was heard was the haunting sound of the millions of Salem ancestors fade away as her demonic hymn, her spell casting ended— and the sound of debris falling on Damon.

The anger vampire popped up from under the rubble brushing dirt off his leather jacket. "You damn witches always picking on vampires," Damon was pissed now, "it's not nice."

"Venus, you know…b-black magic?" Jeremy questioned with nervous curiosity, "Venus is there something you're not telling me?" he paused, "Venus?"

Stefan's sad eyes scanned Venus as her dark brown eyes returned, "Venus," he called her.

She gasped for air as she fell to her knees.

She over did it. All that power was too much for her to handle at on time.

"Venus!" Jeremy ran to her side, "you okay?"

"Don't touch me," she elbowed him in the ribs.

"uh...okay?"

"Venus, Venus, Venus," Damon said her name with annoyance and quickly jumped to his feet and with supersonic vampire speed he dashed to Venus's side and grabbed her by her diminutive neck. "Look, I already don't like you—"

"Damon!" Stefan roared at his brother with ire.

"Damon, put her down!" Jeremy demanded, "Put her down, she's not your enemy."

Damon smirked devilishly with his eyes changing, "okay, but remember you said it."

Without hesitation Damon snapped Venus's next like a tooth pick letting her petite body fall to the ground, limb.

"Venus!" Jeremy's brown eyes amplified, "what the fuck did you do!"

Damon paced away cracking his neck as he relaxed his nerves.

"Damon, what has gotten into you!?" Stefan paused, "she was still human!"

"No, she isn't little brother…and I'm surprised you don't remember her, let alone recognize her pretty face...from the past. Her eyes?"

Jeremy trembled as he gazed at his girlfriend's dead body, staring into her lifeless eyes holding in his tears. Jeremy pulled Venus's dead body into his embrace.

"Oh, Jeremy, Really? Get over yourself! She'll get back up…just give her a minute or two."

"What are you trying to prove, Damon?"

"I'm trying to prove one, Bonnie is a doppelgänger, and two—"

"What?!" Stefan and Jeremy shouted together in harmony, a mystifying spectacle occupied their voice's creating their tone's that much more concerned.

"Shut up!" Damon demanded, "I'll explain that later, but two; Stefan do you remember Lilith…and our first encounter with her before we met...Katherine?"

Stefan's face numbed.

"I thought so…do you remember how Lilith had a hybrid love child with an...I don't know, umm...an original?" Damon paced towards his younger brother, "is anything of this ringing a bell?"

"It is continue on…please," he replied.

"Okay, do you remember…that- that love child's true from looked like…no, no, no; better yet…do you remember who the love child's father was?"

Stefan dazed off and then met Damon's tense gaze once more.

"Klaus," he breathed

Damon nodded, "yup."

Venus's pretentious disguise wore off. She transmuted into her original form—the original hybrid's true form with ivory skin as smooth as marble. Her height, stretched, she became taller and leaner. She gasped as she opened her eyes were solid shadowy gems of the darkest crimson hue, and around her pupils swirled a glowing gold tint. Her eyes shined with alarming blue and black veins appearing underneath her unusual eyes and her hair once multi-dyed chopped long ebony curls fell straight as a board and falling to the middle of her back. Her hair became bright as the sun; and soft to the touch. Jeremy's eyes widen and he quickly came to his feet backing away from Venus.

"Oh my god..." he gasped.

She forced herself up, and her hand's held her skull cracking her neck, turning it back into place.

"See, I hate to be the one to say it; but...I told you so, Gilbert," he glared at Jeremy.

"Wait, Venus's father is Klaus?!" Jeremy questioned in a baffling panic, "and apparently her mother is the like the mother of all…vampires?!"

"Yup," Damon grimaced, "we've all been played again…now we just need to find Elena before she gets herself killed...again."

Stefan remained mute.

"Oh, boy doesn't that one sound familiar." Damon added, "next time chain her to your bed or something." He wiggled his brows, "Elena has caused enough problems for the both of us to last a damn life time." He faked a smile.

"Damon, I swear!" Venus stood up and dashed after him in supersonic speed, but was thrown Venus to the ground hostilely with a brutal—_thud!_

"Okay, start talking princess, what the hell does your father want?"

"Let go of me!" Venus hissed,

"Damon back off!" Jeremy shouted.

"No, Jeremy, how fucking stupid are you, did you forget this family in particular wanted your sister dead a three years ago, or did love really make you that blind? Believe me…I was there. It sucked, but trust me, Gilbert…I'm going to be doing you a favor."

"Damon, don't," Stefan said agitatedly.

* * *

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!" Caroline narrowed her brows, "Bonnie, I don't speak witch, and what the hell are you talking about? That was a dream." Caroline stared at Bonnie as she pulled her Grams grimoire out of her mega-hand-bag of a purse. "Dreams have many meanings, like maybe you eat too much chocolate before you went to bed."

Bonnie glared at Caroline, "right, it was totally the chocolate, Care-bear...totally."

"I'm just saying that nothings, making sense…at least the chocolate thing make sense. I can't chocolate before I go to bed because then I like want...blood...and sex..." Caroline confessed.

Bonnie giggled, "you such a dork."

"It's true though," Caroline said throwing her pillow-pet at Bonnie, "don't make fun of me Bennett."

"I'm sorry, it's just…" Bonnie huffed, "I'm stupid."

"Huh?" Caroline paused, "we're still talking about dreams, sex, and chocolate right?"

"No, I…I…I slept," Bonnie wavered. "I slept with Damon." She confessed heaving a regretful sigh sitting on Caroline's bed.

Caroline's mouth dropped, "Damn that was fast," she giggled.

"Caroline, focus. Stay with me," Bonnie snapped her fingers in front of her pretty face.

"Whoa wait a sec! Like you slept together in the same bed; or like you and him slept, slept together…and had hard rough X-rated vampire witch sex together?" Caroline's expression was energetically curious, and full of wonder; but over all she was fretful.

"No, we played charades; he was Mr. Christian Grey…" Bonnie paused rolling her eyes, "what do you think we did, Caroline? Yes, we had sex, and I regret it. I really regret, and it wasn't just once...twice..."

"You read _fifty shades_?" Caroline asked excitedly, "that book is so hot. It even gave me some ideas on how too—"

"Caroline!" Bonnie's eyes amplified in annoyance as her cheeks flushed peachy pink, "focus just for a second, please."

"Sorry," she frowned, "focusing now."

Bonnie sighed, "I gave in. Talk about moment of a damn weakness…only to realize he is my weakness…" Bonnie shook her head mumbling.

Caroline was opened her mouth to speak, but only a sigh escaped, no words of comfort.

"Great, silence, forget I said anything." Bonnie held her grimore tightly before opening, "forget it."

"No, no, no…it's just…you've really changed. That's all." Caroline falsified a leer, Bonnie turned the thick pages of the book, searching. "I mean, it's like you're this complete other person…that's all. It's just—"

_Tick…tick…tick…tick…tick_

"I'm different," Bonnie glanced up meeting Caroline's gaze. "I get it, but things will always be different between us Caroline. I'm forever aging, and you're frozen in time—"

_Tick…tick…tick…tick…_

"Shh!" Caroline interrupted her, "Shh! I mean it! I hear something…"

_Tick…tick…tick…_

"Really?" Bonnie rested her chin on her hand.

_Tick…tick…_

"Do you hear that, Bonnie?" Caroline questioned fearfully, "it's like a—"

_Tick…_

"No, Care, I don't…remember I'm still human—"

_Boom!_

Sudden Caroline and Bonnie were thrown violently out of the window in opposite directions, separated. Glass shattered as their bodies flew through the window—by the gust of the huge eruption. Caroline's house burst into flames, windows cracked, walls caved in. It was hell on earth, and this was only the beginning.

"Mom," Caroline quickly came to her feet with tears filling her eyes running with supersonic speed, but was thrown back by and unknown force, and was impaled by a branch. She gasped groaning in pain. She wept. The lighting of the bright flames danced on her face as she hopelessly endured to witness her domestic burn to the ground.

"N—no," She trembled. "Mommy!"

* * *

"Elena, I'm very proud of you," Katherine leered kissing a vicious Elena on the cheek. "Who would have known that you we're really this bad?"

Elena was mute.

"I would've became friends with you a long time ago." Katherine snickered. "I probably would have even saved you're parents from drowning; but I saw Stefan was taking care of everything as usual...well, of you…anyway." Katherine held Elena's hand leaning against her as she rested her head on her should. "But that's okay now…"

"I'm on my way now," Loraine glanced at Elena with revulsion, "my work here is done."

Elena stood.

Frozen.

As she examined at the inhumane, the hell she caused. The hurting she caused Caroline. She was so numb, so not Elena anymore, but a destructive demon. Katherine viewed Loraine stroll away into the forest as she met up with Klaus. They walked away vanishing into the darkness of the woods.

"Very strange she is," Katherine stated, "I have a very off feeling about that Loraine girl...talk about bitchy, and plus she's a doppelgänger of the judgmental Bennett witch? I'm not buying it."

"I'll meet you at the Salvatore mansion…I need a minute, Katherine."

Katherine smirked, "okay, whatever…" Katherine released Elena of her sweet motherly hold, "Oh, those lingering human emotions...let them go. They only weaken us vampires. They're no good for you and I," Katherine paced into the forest. "Trust me on that one..."

When Katherine was long gone Elena saw a pocket knife on the ground. She switched the blade open and grabbed her long tresses beginning to aggressively cutting her hair to mid-shoulder length. Elena's brown locks fell bit by bit until her hair was a bobbed length.

She dropped the knife, "Bonnie, I hope you like hide and seek…you hide...I'll seek."

* * *

"No, Jeremy, stop it!" Stefan held Jeremy back as Damon decapitated Venus with his pungent fangs.

"No—Venus!" Jeremy screamed bawling, tears fell down his face, "Venus!"

Venus's head rolled to Jeremy's feet.

"See, there you go," Damon's eyes haunted him. The wild beast, the deep dark crimson shade of ebony appearing with blue veins hissing on his hungry marble flesh. "Painless."

"You're a fucking monster man!" Jeremy elbowed Stefan in the face, freeing himself, "I can't believe you." Jeremy turns around to face Stefan then back to Damon, "You know what maybe, Bonnie...maybe she did the smart thing when she left. At least she has her humanity. Something that you'll never have!"

"Jeremy, suck it up. She never loved you. She was using you just like you were using her."

"I was. I won't lie I was using her at first because a part of me will always love and miss Bonnie."

Stefan glanced at the woodsy ground ashamed as rain began to descend on them.

"So, you loved her?" Damon chuckled as his unforgettable vampire eyes changed back to his normal icy orbs, "good for you. Treat her right..." Damon said thinking of Bonnie though Jeremy was talking about Venus.

"Yes, I did and still do!" Jeremy screamed, "God, Damon why do you always have to ruin peoples life?" Jeremy wept holding his skull. "Did Katherine scar you guys that badly to the point where you don't care about others?"

Stefan listened to Jeremy vent putting his hands in his pockets, "she did," Stefan mumbled in a utter whisper.

"I mean, you guys turn my sister. My only family member I have left into a psycho raging vampire and kill the love of my life!"

"Because you loved her that much…oh, Jeremy get a damn grip. I was there. Stefan was there. We know. It hurts like hell. Considering me saving your ass."

"She told me last night she was pregnant, and I was the father!" Jeremy sniffled, "and yeah it does hurt hell fucking hell to know that I won't spend forever with her….just like Anna and Vicky."

"Oh, dude, boo-hoo!" Damon played it cool even though he was beginning to feel like shit.

"Congrats, you just won the trophy for world's biggest dick."

Stefan eyes amplified as he watched Damon to go charge after Jeremy.

"No," Stefan dashed after his brother and grunted hitting him with full power making him bend over, "Jeremy get out of here. Go!" Stefan said glancing over his shoulder. Jeremy walked off into the woods.

"What the hell!" Stefan pushed Damon to the ground.

"Really, you're going to fight me now?" Damon paused forcing a laugh from his aching gut, "you know I saved him from heartache—"

"Yeah, and created more in the process." Stefan shook his head, "you can't even be civil for a second can you?"

Damon rolled his icy orbs, "dude, you're so whipped. Oh, my god! You're like Edward Cullen, dude, and stop it! My brother can't be seriously that whipped by Elena."

"No, I'm not, but at least I can be civil," Stefan began lecturing Damon, but everything went in one ear and out the other, "are you listening to me?" Stefan probed irritated.

"No, I'm not, Stefan." Damon confessed infuriated, "Why should I be—"

"Damon your unbelievable…sometimes I question whether or not if you're really my brother. How stupid—"

"Believe me I question the same damn thing too…sometimes." He paused, "Stefan, do you smell that?"

"What, Venus's blood?" Stefan paused, "yes."

"No, idiot," Damon grimaced, "Back towards town…Fire, and fresh Blood…"

They made eye contact, "No-Elena!" they said in unison sprinting with incredibly strong supersonic speed back to town, back to Mystic Falls.


	10. Everybody Hurts

_NOTE:_

_Song "Stay," by HURT_

_Vampire Diaries belongs to L. _

* * *

Chapter 10

With tears falling down her pretty face, blubbering moans escaping her bruised pale lips; Caroline rushed with the other doctors and nurses through the cramped hallways of the famous Mystic Falls hospital as they aided what appeared to be Bonnie's lifeless body.

"She's in shock," One doctor said nervously whereas he sustained to hard-pressed on Bonnie's stomach, trying to sojourn the exceedingly endless deep bloody wound. "We need to hurry; I don't think she has much longer!"

Caroline eyes intensified from the doctors words. "Bonnie!" she screamed holding on to the gurney with strength, gazing at Bonnie's unconscious body. "Bonnie!"

She stared.

A single tear fell from Bonnie's eye as she began rereading the letter in her head, her final good-bye letter she wrote to him before going to Caroline's, before this accident happened. If it even was an accident to begin with.

_Dear Damon, _

_First things are first. You're a homicidal egotistical vampire, and I'm a prideful judgmental Bennett; your judgey witchy— at least I'd like to think there's some place in your heart where I reside. Whether the emotions are negative or positive, it doesn't matter what way you think, or feel for me. Just as long as you feel something for me, I'm okay. How pathetic am I? _

Her body trembled from the feverous chills from the cool atmosphere. She imaged Damon holding her weak body, wiping her tears. Hushing her moans in his loving, but lying embrace. She imaged she was laying with Damon in his grand room making bed room hymns, making art like they once did in each other's naked cuddle.

_I desire to be there in your heart. I desire to feel our skin to touch again. Chest to chest and cheek to cheek…_

"C-Caroline," Bonnie's green eyes searched for vampire Barbie, "Caroline..."

_I'd like to think that way. That I belong to you, I really do. It makes me feel better believing that I belong to you, when I feel horrible; and lately I've been feeling like that a lot. I know you don't feel the same for me, Damon, but I am only longing…hoping…at the end of the day that you'll say those words to me. I'll always choose you…but it's nothing but a dream….and nothing but that._

"Bonnie, I'm here," She seized onto Bonnie's quivering hand. "I'm here."

_ This is probably crazy because I'm not supposed to love you the way I do; because I'm the witch in this story, and you're the handsome prince…the prince doesn't end up with a witch. He always ends up with the princess, and sadly coming to the realization of it all. The witch never makes it to the last page of the story…she never does…._

Tear after tear fell from Bonnie's eyes. She began hallucinating, dreaming, continuing to see Damon's worried face; and after that she couldn't figure out what was the full damn truth and what was falsehood. Her breaking heart knew she wasn't going to make it. She knew she was going to die. She knew she was dying. Bonnie's vision was getting blurrier and blurrier by the minute as she forced to keep her gaze at the screaming nurses and doctors. Soon their voices faded away into the fathomless pit of dreams as well as Caroline's, all she saw was people emotionally out crying with no vocals, no sound. Life was in slow motion, making her dizzy, her head was spinning. She was frozen; the pain was so excruciating that it made her body finally went numb, but she still stared at Damon's shadow. He caressed her cheek hushing her cries.

"I'm here, Bonnie," he said. Bonnie blinked batting her lashes uncontrollably. "I'm not leaving you…" he whispered.

"D-Damon…?" Bonnie blinked again only to find her vampire vanishing into thin air. Bonnie knew it was too good to be true, Damon with her.

Now.

It was nothing, but that, a dream.

_That's the reality of it all. I don't belong to you. These fantasies I have about you are my darkest and deepest desires, my affections that have grown over time. My affections that have grown over the years to be with you; to love you and only you-when I was without you, but I never said a single word because of fear…because of her…the princess of the terrible story…_

As her life began passing before her eyes her free hand shivered reaching into her pocket. Where she struggled to pull out the letter, her finger tips caressed the top of her jean pocket. She was too feeble to grab the letter. Too weak to hold her confession in her hand.

_Damon,_ _you're deeply in love with the princess, and that princess is Elena, and I can accept that. I'm strong enough to accept that now…Elena is my best friend…well, was. I don't blame her if she hates me. I'd hate me too if I was in her shoes… _

She wept, "Grams, give him this…I'm leaving…" Bonnie mumbled under her breath before chanting in a hushed whisper.

_It's just each letter you sent me. Each call you made to talk to me. It made me feel at home. It made me feel like I belonged in the world…like there really was a purpose for me to live. Damon, I had found shelter in you. In this unrequited love game. It's silly, but as much as I regret having sex with you. I loved being under the same covers with your arm wrapped around me. You were selfish with me, but I can overlook that because I wanted you to be selfish with me. I felt like you were hiding me away from all the sins in the world. Hiding me from anymore damage. Sometimes I wonder though…do you hear my voice tremble when I say your name, when I say I have never felt this way about anyone before you? And Damon, I'm sure I've said something that was utterly wrong. Could you please forgive me if I caused any more heartache and pain? I never intended to hurt you. Never. _

Bonnie sniffled beginning to close her eyes, "I'll always choose you," Bonnie mumbled.

_Damon, it just hurts to think that you might have found your soul mate, and it turns out they're in love with someone, that someone that's not you, but that's okay I understand. I'm not Elena and I never will be the princess of this story. I'm the witch and you're the prince. This is how it's supposed to be; however, I'll always love you even without you in my life. You'll always be in my heart. You always have a place to rest in my heart and soul. But I want you to know. You asked me "why do I love you?" ever since I saved you from Klaus and Rebekah's torment…ever since I saw you. So weak, so brokenly damaged…my heart called out to you, and I believe that…_

"Bonnie, open your pretty damn eyes, please!" Caroline trembled, "you can't die yet! I won't let you!"

_You're heart called out to me too, and we both might have felt something. I know I felt love for the first time, strong true love, and I was afraid. I didn't sleep much after that night I drove you home, and feed you my blood so you could heal your wounds…and when I did you were all I dreamt about…_

"Miss, you're going to have to wait in the lobby. Miss?" another nurse grabbed Caroline separating her from Bonnie; her tight grip on Bonnie's bruised hand ended. Bonnie felt Caroline's hold on her hand slip away.

Bonnie sniffled, "Care-bear….?" She whispered, "Don't leave me…"

"No, no, no," Caroline wept. "Bonnie, I'm coming!"

_Please forgive me. I know I probably have confused you're broken heart. Please forgive me for that, Damon. It's just you don't understand how much I love you…I love you so much I hate it. I could die for you. I love you so much it makes me weak just admitting it and because of this…_

"Damon…I love you," Bonnie whispered into the atmosphere in a soft tone. All sounds and sights disappeared as Bonnie began to slip into her dreams by means of losing her conciseness. And she dreamt, of him. He was holding her tight in his arms.

_I to have to say good-bye…I have to let you go. So, this is me setting my love free, this is me setting the prince free so he can be with his princess._

"Miss, miss, calm down; we're going to do all that we can so save you're friend, okay."

_You'll forever be with me Damon. My heart will always belong to you…_

_When I do pass on to the next world, look after my legacy if I ever have children. I hope this isn't asking for too much; and don't be afraid to write me again. I enjoyed reading each and every one of your letters. I still have them each and every one._

"You don't understand I need to be with her!" Caroline screamed.

_Love you always and forever,_

"Bonnie!" Caroline cried out, "p-please!"

_Judgey_

* * *

_My whole life waiting for the right time  
To tell you how I feel._

Damon ran, dashing with great supersonic speed to his 1969 Chevy Camaro Convertible once he bolted from deep within the forest and got into his car. In the heavy rain, he drove like a maniac, he skid on the narrow road turning sharply, rotating the steering wheel to the far left—almost hydroplaning. Damon identified if he had a beating heart, it only would be pounding for one person; and this assumption, this very datum terrified him to bits. His breath was substantial. His pale bloody lips trembled as he disregarded the cold wet weather. He drove recklessly with only one thing on his mind. Her. He put the windshield-wipers on, and then he arose to reminisce of her. The witch was haunting him, her voice, her smooth mocha skin, her long dark tresses, her honey rosy bath aroma, he grimaced. Shaking his skull attempting to force himself to concentrate on the road, this woman was lingering in his every thought and he recognized it. Damon just didn't know how to cope with this beautiful woman pulling at his heart strings anymore, or her alluring heartbeat calling out to him.

_Know I try to tell you that I need you.  
Here I am without you._

Damon felt so stupid. He let himself become weak in front of her. She saw his tears. She brought him to his frailest point, and he loathed it. He had some type of connection with her, and he knew it. How the fuck was he supposed to admit it after raping her of her innocence in a revolting approach, he was destructive with fulfilling his sexual desires, the way he took Bonnie.

_"You want a love that consumes, a love that's passionate, a love that's adventurous...and a love that's even a little dangerous." Damon grinned at Bonnie. She began to claw her nails into Damon's broad back. "Right?"_

_"Consume me! Make the pain...go away," she wept, "it hurts."_

_"Little bird, I promise…I'll make the pain go away." he said letting his body console her as another one of his sweet loving punishments began, "I hope you know...I'm never letting you go now, Bonnie."_

He glanced at the radio and turned the heavy metal music up at full volume trying to clear his conscious; but nothing was helping.

_I hope you know...I'm never letting you go now, Bonnie…_

"Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!" Damon screamed throwing powerful punches at the steering wheel with his right fist. "Damn you witch."Damon was pissed as hell, and he felt like shit after what he did to just didn't understand he was supposed to be thinking about Elena.

_I feel so lost but what can I do?_

Supposed to be worried sick about her, why is he thinking of Bonnie?

_"How is it I love her, and I know I'll always choose her…yet I can't stop thinking about you?" he gazed into her eyes as a single tear fell from his eye, Bonnie's eyes were glossy as her own tears began to form. She began to weep wiping his single tear._

_"Don't cry," she sniffled._

_"I don't cry, Bonnie…I get even." Damon glanced away from Bonnie's line of vision, "what are you doing to me?" Damon forcefully seized Bonnie's wrists pinning her to the wall._

_"That hurts, Damon stop it!" Bonnie yelped in pain, "Damon please—"_

_I love you…_

Damon clutched the steering wheel tightly making his knuckles turn blue; his thoughts were interrupted when he caught view of Stefan cashing, hunting down Elena in the chilly thick rain. Damon reminisced about the first time her had met Elena, how human, how different she was from Katherine; and how thankful he was for that—but he soon realized he loved her. Just not the equivalent way like once before.

___Cause I know this love seems real...  
_

His love for Elena was no longer that passionate love. He kept making quick glancing at the beautiful vamp with the new bobbed haircut, running. He glanced at her. How alluringly stunning she was. Wet. Dashing through the woodsy area. Her clothes hugged her. Her white shirt hugged her breasts revealing her black bra. Each rain drop caressing her fair skin, osculating her lovely face. She was like the Devil's own now. Memorizing of how beautiful and innocent her soul once was. How free of corruption and sinful darkness.

Damon compared his memories to the new Elena. The damaged, the broken, the undead woman; the vampire Elena, nothing was equal. She was no longer human—that's for sure. Things were more unequal if anything. Life was out of balanced—go figure. This all sounds familiar.

_____But I don't know how to feel..._

He chuckled, frowning as he began to drown in his own solitude. She was commencing to jog his memory, reminding him more and more of Katherine, the deceptive selfish Petrova bitch who ruined him, the one who utterly damaged him. The woman who tore him and his younger brother apart, the woman who made them go against each other for her hand. Damon narrowed his thick dark brows and glanced at the clock on his radio. He sucked in air deeply through his nostrils before slamming on his breaks.

He needed to think about what he really wanted.

What he truly desired.

Then and there he thought of Bonnie. Back then she was just a jugdey little thing; he smirked, at the heart warming thought. Now that she's back in town. He perceives she hasn't changed a bit. The only thing that has changed about Bonnie is she's transformed into a mature woman, more beautiful, more pure than beforehand. Her beautiful smile could light up any dim room. Her eyes, sparkled more than and diamond, or any rich jewel ever would; and her confidence—the sexiest thing about her, she knows what she wants and isn't afraid to ask now. Quickly Damon made a U-turn driving on the narrow road, speeding, driving eighty-five miles per-hour on a road with a speed limit of fifty-five.

"I'm not letting you go, now," he breathed turning his nosy rock music off. "I'm not letting you go."

_We say goodbye in the pouring rain  
And I break down as you walk away._

Damon's icy orbs became glossy with tears as he observed his brother continue to chase down Elena in the review mirror. Their distance grew and grew as he speeded down the road.

_Stay, stay._

"Good-bye…good-bye, Elena." Damon whispered.

_'Cause all my life I've felt this way  
But I could never find the words to say..._

When he pulled up to his mansion, he turned off the car, and he sat there listening to the rain pour on the wind-shield. He breathed. He dashed from his 1969 Chevy Camaro to the door of his mansion. He leisurely stepped in his mansion. He closed the door. He was soaked. Water dripped from his clothes onto the dark brown wooden floor. His lips curved. He would clean up the mess later. He glanced around his modernized 1800's Victorian decor mansion; he finally knew he couldn't run away more. He wasn't going to run from Bonnie's love, and he wasn't going to let her run from him anymore. There would be no escape. Not now. Not ever. He would force her to sit down and they would talk, even if he had to tie her up. They would talk. He doesn't know how Bonnie did it, but she melted his stone cold heart of ice making him feel, making him feel like he was human again.

_Stay, stay..._

"Bonnie," Damon shouted her name pacing to the stairs leaning on the railing, "Bonnie." He called for her, getting more anxious to see her. To hold her. Too kiss her. He strolled up the stairs opening his closed door anticipating to see a resting Bonnie till safe, still wrapped under his soft silk covers reading some sort of girly romance book. When he opened the wooden door he scanned his empty room, she wasn't here; but he could still smell her faint honey rosy aroma in the air. He continued to scan his room. His bedroom was clean—not that it wasn't before, just more so organized. The bed was made. She had also folded Damon's clothes leaving them in the basket on his bed to find a note from Bonnie.

He chuckled, "Cute, you're once again M.I.A." Damon curved his lip in disappointment pacing to his basket.

_Get off your egotistical vampire ass and do some work! _

_Love,_

_Bonnie _

Damon hooted a hearty laugh, "so, damn typical of you, Bonnie." Damon sat the note on the bed, and began to grab a pair of freshly clean clothes until he saw the note had red ink sipping through from the back side.

_I went to…_

"She's not here Mr. Salvatore," Damon turned quickly, rotating round to meet the intense gaze of Bonnie's grandmother, "My Bonnie is not here."

Damon narrowed his brows in bewilderment and utter misperception, "umm…you're supposed to be dead, why are you—"

"I am dead Mr. Salvatore. Very much dead, I am, you needn't worry…much" Grams leered then her smile washed-out. She sighed troublingly, "You won't find Bonnie here," she acknowledged sadly. "As much as I regret to say these words—"

"Where's Bonnie?" Damon couldn't take the expectancy anymore. Grams held her hand out as Damon paced to the old woman in rage. "Bonnie was at Caroline's house," Grams watched Damon's eyes amplify. He became speechless. His irate arose, fuming him more, unable to reason clearly; he dashed to the door, but the door was slammed shut and the lock fastened from the old witch. Damon turned round staring at the old witch.

"What are you doing?!" Damon roared, "I have to go to Bonnie!"

"Patients Mr. Salvatore, we need to have a talk before you leave, and I don't have that much time. Emily will soon find out that I was interfering with her plans," Grams paced to the vampire.

"You, Emily, Bonnie…. Bennett witches…you guys never quit." Damon rolled his icy eyes.

"I warned my granddaughter about you, but she still choose you." Damon swallowed the huge lump in his throat.

He became silent.

"I don't know why, but Bonnie choose…" Grams sighed.

"Yeah, your grand-baby she's…kinda stupid and she doesn't listen very well." Damon wiggled his brows. Grams raised her hand making Damon fall to his knees.

Damon groaned in pain," o-okay…I-I…take it back." Damon held his skull. The old woman walked to him and knelled a side him subsiding the agony of the strong over powering, burning sensation of a new kind of agonizing "witchy migraine".

"Look, Mr. Salvatore, I'm not Bonnie and I will kill you. I promised I will protect my own before I protect anyone else; in life and in death. However, it seems you have made the exception because Bonnie's heart has chosen you…and you're heart has chosen her as well..."

Damon glanced away from the old Bennett witch in humiliation, "And…you're point is Grandma?"

"Love makes people stupid, Mr. Salvatore, love makes people do and say stupid things. I have also seen you both have made quit a mess." She added, "Mr. Salvatore protect what's left of my heritage, protect Bonnie, and hold onto her…you'll see new life." Grams leered, "if you don't, Damon, you better pray to god that the heavens will help you." She glowered at him before standing up with pride.

Damon stared at her, "so…what are you doing here?" he paused leering nervously, "are you giving me your blessings Grandma?" he raised his brows again.

"No, you'll never have my blessings." Grams stated, "Never, so you can forget that."

"What an example of a typical Bennett," he came to his feet, "witch."

"All I'm asking of you is to love Bonnie. You don't know what she has to offer you, and she's been through much pain while she was away…you shouldn't doubt her either. Bennett woman are woman who keep their word, Mr. Salvatore. She's nothing like Katherine if that's what you're worried about…you should throw that thought out of your damn head."

"Nosy much," Damon grimaced.

"No, witches talk…even on the other side, and some of the Bennett witches aren't too happy you have tainted the pure Bennett bloodline. Emily has been contacting Klaus. I can't say much more...but you know what to do now." She leered.

Grams was even proud that a Bennett woman caught his eye, a vampire's eye. She was both full of pride and disenchanted. She sought a life that was better for Bonnie. But the day she saw Bonnie breakdown because of this vampire, this was the day she realized she had to let he her go. "Damon, go to Bonnie she needs you."

Damon glanced his vision to the floor before adding, "What do you mean by tainting the Bennett…do you mean because Bonnie and I had—"

Damon raised his vision to look at the old witch, but she disappeared. She was gone. Damon changed his clothes quickly which seemed useless because it was still pouring outside and he ended up getting his dry shirt damp. When Damon walked through the sliding doors of the hospital he had met a weeping Caroline and a speechless Matt trying to comfort the pretty vamp, he ambled passed them paying no attention to them both. He couldn't take it any longer. He was searching for his witch. He needed to see her. He needed to know that she was okay.

He went to the front desk to meet a sexy sectary. He didn't waver to flirt, and then compel the woman—of course. How typical of Damon Salvatore.

"Hello beautiful," he winked.

The woman giggled, "my, my, hello handsome. What can I do for you tonight?"

Damon pouted animatedly, dramatically making this woman drool and fall over him; with every wink, and every glance.

"Bonnie Bennett. I heard she was in an accident and was brought here."

"Oh, I'm sorry but…visiting hours are over," she frowned, "you can come first thing in the morning though."

"Ah," he snapped, "I didn't realize that…you're going to give me the room number so I can take my wife home." He compelled her.

"I didn't know she was your wife," The woman stared endlessly at Damon then at her computer beginning to type, "Bonnie Bennett is in room C375 in the west wing of Extensive Care on the third floor." The woman whispered. "You can go see her just don't get caught."

"Oh, believe me cutie I won't." He winked at the woman.

Damon strolled to the third floor chuckling over the fact he called Bonnie his wife. He wondered if she overheard him what kind of reaction she would have. She probably would blush and become mute.

"Cute," He smirked. "Bonnie Salvatore…not bad."

Ambulatory, searching for the room number _C375, _Bonnie's room number. When he lastly got to the third floor of the west wing, he found Bonnie's room. He barged into the room to gaze at a fragile, a very weak Bonnie. She was hooked to IV's sleeping with bandages all over her. He was taken aback by how injured she really was. How human she really is.

He ached to see her this way.

Damon dashed to her side ripping all the IV's off of her skin gently and kept the covers on her.

"D-Damon…is that you?" she moaned feebly beginning to open her eyes. She breathed deeply. Damon couldn't believe how weak she was. He even forgot she was still human.

"Damon," Bonnie inhaled Damon's colonel, wrapping her frail arms around his neck. He kissed her cheek, "is it really you?" she questioned. He gently brought her into his loving embrace holding her firmly against his chest, tenderly caressing her. Damon held Bonnie in his arms bridal-style. Bonnie's head rested against his shoulder.

"Yes, it is. I'm here…I'm here, Bonnie, and I'm not going anywhere." Damon said carrying Bonnie as they walked out of the hospital. When Damon got to this car and opened the door he sat Bonnie in the passenger seat beginning to buckle her in until Bonnie grabbed his leather jacket.

"Damon, I'm injured not broken," she said in a raspy voice, and tried to snatch the seat belt from Damon.

"I know," he clutched the seat belt bulking her in anyway. Damon closed the passenger side door walking to the driver's side. He was thankful the rain has stopped. He was thankful he had Bonnie by his side again. On the highway they drove in silence. Bonnie had fallen asleep holding Damon's hand, and Damon continued to drive listening to her heart beat—_b-bump, bump, b-bump._

Her heart was even more alluring in her sleep, "Bonnie," he glanced at her cute sleeping face, hesitating. He beamed at her. She was so beautiful with no make-up.

"Yeah," Bonnie yawned.

Damon was startled at first that she was still awake, but wanted her to hear these three little words that haunted his cognizance ever since they slept together, ever since he had his way with her.

"Yeah," Bonnie opened her eyes staring at him, "you okay?"

"Yeah, it's just…" he chuckled, squeezing her tiny hand and glanced at her beautiful face, "I'll tell you once you've rested...I promise."


	11. Love's a Cruel Fairy Tale

___NOTE: This chapter was super hard to write for me because my wrist is still hurting, but its okay. It's much better than it was. Believe me! Another reason is this chapter was hard to write was because Damon is not only stubborn as hell, but he is still struggling with his feelings, his loves/likes for Bonnie; but you'll soon see that he'll always choose her. And pay attention his confession is coming soon! _

* * *

Chapter 11

The evening, upon the latest hour, when Damon brought his weak witch back home; back to the Salvatore mansion, he didn't rest. He didn't take his icy orbs off of her, not even for a split second. He never moved from her side. He just held her securely in his broad arms, smooching her cheeks, lips; and forehead. His desolated broken heart was finally at cease, he finally found harmony, found love, and peace in her fragile human embrace. Something Damon's never found before. Bonnie was the purest and rarest of treasures to this vampire. She was like a red rose within a heated desert, standing tall and proud. She was like a ray of light within a horrifying storm, shining lustrously, guiding him. Her heart was wholesome, utterly pure. She constantly made self-sacrifices, putting herself in dangers hands to protect the ones she loved, and even the ones she hated to safeguard her loved more diligently.

All for Elena, but somewhere deep down in this vampire's soul new marveled. He wondered if this witch ever did anything for herself. Damon never noticed it beforehand, but Bonnie was the one who always received the despondency, the tragic feeling of hopelessness and sorrowful regret— at the end of the day, just like him. Damon held Bonnie in his adoring cuddle, caressing her discolored cheek.

_I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you, Bonnie._ He thought as his dark brows narrowed. _It's my entire fault. If I hadn't left you alone…you wouldn't be injured… _

While she slept leaning on his firm strong arm, her drowsy head slopped onto his firm chest. He stared at her sleeping beauty's face, her closed eyes. Her long ebony lashes slightly fluttering, she was dreaming; but of what. Damon mused. Her bruised body covered in blankets, tugged sweetly away from the cool chilly atmosphere. Damon affectionately warmed her shoulder, stroking her amicably. He then let out a lengthy heavy profound sigh, turning his icy gaze to the white sheet of paper in his hand; with neat, girly, and bubbly like cursive—the illegible writing Damon read, the note. Damon seized Bonnie's good-bye letter in free hand. He can't remember how many times he's read the damn thing; he continued to reread one part of the letter over and over again. And each time he read it- it was as if his heart was beating again. Pounding, humming deep within his chest, only for one woman, only for her; Bonnie and he knew somehow, and some way that he would never be the same.

Damon's icy bright blue eyes scanned over the bubbly cursive again.

_The witch never makes it to the last page of the story…_

He closed his eyes. Breathing. Inhaling and exhaling with raising of his chest, and each breath he continued to draw in. Damon continued to breathe in the atmosphere, only breathing in the sweet oxygen of Bonnie's rosy honey bath aroma. This was a revelation for Damon. For a first time in a long time he felt like he was real, he felt completely and utterly human; but how inhumane it was for a man who became a creature, a slave of the night; a man who became a demon. How strange for a homicidal egotistical vampire to feel—human.

_Damon, that's the difference between Elena and me…_

Damon curved his lip.

_Elena will always choose Stefan, but I…I'll always choose you…_

Bonnie was right.

_Bonnie, no one chooses me…not even sexy witches…_

The witch never makes it to the last page of the fairy tale. She always dies; she's always is killed by the knight in shining armor to save his princess. The vampire glanced his line of vision back to the sleeping woman in his arms.

_Well, I guess I'm the odd one then…_

"Bonnie," Damon sighed, "why…?"

_Bonnie, what if you're…my princess?_ Damon marveled _what if the fairy tales having been lying to us all along…would you care to rewrite each and every one of them with me? We could rewrite each page to how it's supposed to be—_

"You and me…I guess we're gonna have to change that, aren't we witchy," Damon crumbled the letter in his hand tossing it cross the grand bedroom into the little trash can, and then snuggled up with Bonnie, pulling her closer. He caressed her, Bonnie's closed lids squinted before she opened her beautiful emerald gems to meet Damon's gaze.

"A lot is going to have to change, Damon." Bonnie yawned politely covering her mouth.

"Good morning…gorgeous," he leered winking at Bonnie. "Sleep well?"

Bonnie inhaling and exhaling deeply still with her arms wrapped around Damon, "I slept okay…it could have been better, if I wasn't feeling so much pain." Bonnie lifted her head to stare into Damon's eyes.

"You're stupid," he stated, "why did you go to Caroline's?"

"Because…I wanted to talk to her," Bonnie lied, "and you're stupid."

"Ouch," Damon raised his brow, "you're judging again."

"You left me…alone." Bonnie glanced her line of vision someplace else before adding, "We need to talk."

"Yeah, we do," he replied sighing heavily once more, "we do." Damon caressed Bonnie's cheek and tenderly tucking strands of her messy hair behind her ear.

"So," Bonnie sat up escaping Damon's embrace, she gazed at him, "I know where I stand, and I know where you stand…" Bonnie hesitated. "But, Damon, where do _we_ stand?" Her brows narrowed as a depressed expression glued to her heavy-eyed face. "I need to know…if there even is an us—"

"Bonnie," Damon stretched verging into the comfy grand bed, relaxing one arm behind his head.

"Yeah," Bonnie rubbed her eyes forcing her somnolent pretty eyes to wake.

Damon beamed.

"I mean, we had…sex…and yeah, forget I said that," Bonnie giggled slightly, she felt her flesh warming; her blood whooshing to her cheeks, turning her to a peachy tint. "Damon, I-I…you know how I feel about you. I need to know how you—"

"Come here," Damon's hand gestured Bonnie to come back to his gentle embrace as he held both arms out wide. "Come here," he repeated huskily winking at her.

Bonnie wavered, blushing, but Damon curved his lip groaning; and Damon being his impatient self, he sat up dragging Bonnie back into his embrace. Bonnie fell on his chest.

In shock.

Wide eyed.

"W-what are you doing?" Bonnie questioned, quickly fleeing. "I don't want to mess around. We need to talk about this, this is serious," Bonnie's emerald gems darted at the vampire. "Damon!"

Damon emitted heartwarming smile to Bonnie, he crossed his legs while he stretched his body out, relaxing with his hands behind his head. "Chill, Judgey, chill; don't get your panties in a twist." Damon wiggled his brows. "Oh, you witches…such judgey little things."

Bonnie glanced her eyes at the clock, "it's too damn earlier for this."

"Bonnie, it's never too earlier…for love." Damon smirked watching the witch turn fifty shades of pink. He never knew it was possibly for her dark complexion to turn so many shades of red.

"Whatever," Bonnie rolled her eyes, "I'm going to go eat; and then I'm going to take a bath." Bonnie wrinkled her nose at the vampire.

"May I join you?" He growled sexily, "seems like it would be lonely…with only you."

"No," Bonnie spat bitterly, "crawling to the edge of the grand bed, "No, you may not." Bonnie paced to the door until she realized her clothes. Bonnie curved round popping her hip out, her hands on her; hips her I'm-going-to-kill-you stance.

Damon chuckled, "whatever did I do, my dearest Bonnie?"

"Did you change my clothes?" Bonnie raised her brow in anger.

"C'mon, Bonnie, your body…it's nothing that I haven't seen already." Damon leered, "And believe me I enjoyed the second glance a lot more." he teased.

"Whatever, you're…" Bonnie rolled her eyes again, and huffed. "You're unbelievable." She threw he hands in the air pacing out his bedroom.

"You know you like it." Damon laughed.

"Again, Damon, what and ever…whatever," Bonnie poked her head back in the room.

Damon sat up and quickly dashed to Bonnie's side.

"What are you doing?" Bonnie blinked uncontrollably as Damon wrapped his arms around Bonnie's slender waist caressing her hips, "Damon, this not talking?"

"Believe me I know," Damon gazed into her sparkling deep emerald gems, getting lost in a sea of green. "I know, Bonnie."

"Then what are you doing?" Bonnie hesitated melting in Damon's hold. "If this isn't talking…what—"

"Shut up," Damon demanded softly gently tugging strands of Bonnie's tresses behind her ear. "I wanna try—"

"Excuse me," Bonnie stared into Damon's icy orbs narrowing her brows. "Damon what are doing—"

"Shh!" Damon cupped Bonnie's face, the witch froze. "I wanna try something."

Bonnie's eyes amplified, lidded with love and lustful passion as Damon leaned in kiss her full lips. Bonnie trembled, but she didn't astray from Damon's embrace.

Damon hesitated.

Their noses brushed each other's; Damon could hear Bonnie's heart thumping, penetratingly through her chest. Their lips only inches away from pure intense passion.

Damon ached.

He still was unsure for his emotions; he's deepest desires for Bonnie, part of him still thought of Elena.

Missing her.

Craving her.

Longing for her, but the other half of his heart; wanted to test the waters, again. With a tender passionate kiss. He warned himself, to be gently. Which was not in his nature, being a homicidal vampire in all; but Bonnie was injured. He would be gently for her sake, even if it was killing him inside to devour her, and deflower her all over like the beast he truly is.

Damon slowly invaded Bonnie's space pushing her up against the wall.

She gasped.

Her eyes stared into his.

Scared. Nervous. Lustful anticipation. That one urge that started this crazy cycle of emotions—hunger. It all was desire in the beginning. He watched her chest raise and lower with each heavy breath.

"Don't, don't be scared of me," he held her hands. His icy orbs stared at her tiny fingers intertwining with his. They fit perfectly. His hands caressed hers. He felt so weak. So, fucking vulnerable.

Once again, here he was in his moment of weakness. Here with her, with the damn judgey little thing, the witch; Bonnie.

"I'm not scared of you. I'm scared of what you're going to do?" Bonnie admitted.

Damon smirked, but his leer faded as quickly as it spread across his handsome face. Damon's line of vision graced the floor in disgrace. He had remembered the way they had kissed before. The way his tongue invaded her mouth, so destructively, the vampire tasted her hot tongue and how he roughly inhaled her, giving her no time to breathe. He could have probably killed her, but he couldn't get enough of it. He craved her body, he couldn't figure out what his heart craved.

"You shouldn't be scared," Damon freed Bonnie, but continued to hold onto her small hands, "I won't hurt you…I know I screwed up the first time."

"Damon—"

"I know, I know, you're the witch of this story. Not the princess, but Bonnie let me tell you something." Damon gazed into the witches glossy eyes. "I'm not prince. I'm not my brother. I'm something much, darker."

"I didn't say you were, Stefan," Bonnie freed her hands and cupped the vampire's face. "I never said that." She leered, "you may not see if Damon, but your good."

"No, I'm not," he bitterly chuckled snatching Bonnie's hands away from his face. He turned his back a shamed.

"Damon, don't…don't turn away from me," Bonnie's eyes filled with tears. She embarrassedly glanced at the floor holding in her tears.

"I'm no good for you, Bonnie, you deserve a prince. A man that cares, and I'm neither. Like I said before," Damon slowly turned round to face a sour faced Bonnie. "I'll only break you."

"Why do you lie to yourself all the time," Bonnie questioned pausing to breathe, daring herself not to shed a single tear, "you say you don't care, but I can recall but when I was seventeen. When we both protected Elena," Bonnie sniffled, "When you cared…a lot. I don't know how much, but you cared enough to save me from death…and…"

Damon's eyes became glossy as her watched Bonnie's eyes begin to over flow with tears.

He breathed.

"But, Damon you cared enough to save me, and that it proves something. You care." Bonnie's lips trembled.

"Bonnie, I don't want to care because, I don't want to-" Damon covered his face and turned around beginning to walk away. Bonnie quickly grabbed Damon's arm.

"Damon, walking away never solves anything," she sniffled, "and for a man that has lived for, what? A hundred and seventy something years, you should know that."

Damon turned around, "you want the truth?"

Bonnie nodded.

"When you care, you care too much, and you get hurt, and I've been there. I've done that. People shut down and become numb after being damaged so many times." Damon hesitated.

"But I won't hurt you. I'm not Katherine, and I'm not Elena, damn I'm not even a vampire. I'm human. I personally believe that a vampire's strongest emotion shows their true character." Bonnie sighed. "You did a lot of killing."

Damon laughed and Bonnie sweetly smiled, "But that's not you're strongest characteristic. A killer, I know that's not you."

"What is my strongest characteristic, then Bonnie?" Damon questioned.

"I believe you're strongest characteristic is, love." Bonnie confessed, Damon stepped back in astonishment, "I know that it seems crazy for that to be it, but I watched you watch Elena. How much you cared. How much you loved her," Bonnie wept, "I was even a little jealous for a while." She smiled, "I know, me, the judgey witch jealous? Yes I was, but I got over it—"

"Bonnie, just shut the hell up and let me kiss you," Damon stood still gazing into Bonnie's teary eyes. "Please."

"Okay," she nodded as Damon snatched her by her arm, pulling her into a loving embrace while he caressed her smooth mocha skin.

"I care," Damon whispered softly in her ear before his pale lips pressed gently and tenderly against hers. He tilted his head to the side, and he kissed her like she was the only one—the girl in the world— like she was the only one who would ever see his heart—like she was the only one who would ever accept his beautifully damaged soul in the state it has been in for almost over a century, and alarms no longer went off in his head. This was so right. With such intense passion and rough fire. Bonnie's emerald gems closed. He gently, but romantically and passionately osculated her. He knew Bonnie was the only one for him. He knew deep down. His tongue invaded her mouth, slowly, Bonnie's tongue slid in his hot mouth, locked with his, and danced erotically. Her heart pounded—that alluring symphony. That sound that Damon loved so. He held her so tightly that her breasts were pushed up against his firm chest. He watched her. Her tense nerves composed, tranquil with each breath she breathed, and Bonnie's mocha figure relaxed and melted in Damon's marble arms. Damon closed his icy eyes inhaling all of her.

Damon and Bonnie don't know how long they kissed, and they didn't care. Their kiss started a fever within them. A fire. Damon picked Bonnie up and she wrapped her legs around Damon's waist continuing to fervently kiss him, fervently inhale and exhale him. Then suddenly Bonnie ceased the kiss turning her head holding her hand out.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…time out for a second," she breathed deeply, "what does that mean?"

Damon wiped Bonnie's tears, "what do you think?"

"I don't think I know, I think you oughta show me. After all actions speak louder than words." Bonnie bit her lip.

"You're such a damn tease," he chuckled.

* * *

Jeremy sat on his sofa in his small one bedroom apartment eating, and watching the history channel—on paranormal activity, and then changed to the M.F. News, the local Mystic Falls news channel.

_Today, I am standing in front of Sheriff Forbes home. Completely and utterly distorted by and unknown cause as you all can see…_

"No fucking way, there's no fucking way?!"

_It is truly sad to say that we lost one of Mystic Falls greatest leaders, none other than herself, the amazing light of Mystic Falls; Sheriff Elizabeth Forbes. Sheriff Forbes was unable to make it out of the deadly explosion while protecting her daughter, Caroline Forbes…_

"Sheriff Forbes died?!" He narrowed his brows in confusion putting his spoon down back in his cereal, setting the bowl on the little wooden table in front of him.

_Please, give the Forbes family their condolences for this is and will be a hard time for them..._

He had an uneasy sensation making his stomach turn into knots, he leisurely paced the door. He hesitated to open the door when his hand clutched the knob. He pressed he's ear to the door, but heard nothing.

_Back to you Tammy..._

Utter silence.

"W-who's there?" he questioned demandingly, though he hesitated. "Who's there?"

"Jer, its…me...Elena," Jeremy heard the faint cry of a woman, his sister.

"E-Elena?!" Jeremy quickly unlocked and opened the door, "Oh my god," Jeremy stared at Elena soaked and wet and covered in fresh and dried blood. "W-what happened to you?"

"I don't know, Jer…I don't know," Elena sniffled with tears streaming down her sickly pale face.

"Come in, come in." Jeremy snatched Elena into an embrace pulling her into his apartment where she was safe and sound.

* * *

Damon flung Bonnie over his shoulder carrying her to his room. She sniggered cutely. Bonnie closed the door with her magic before he tossed her on the bed, but it was different. Nothing was aggressive about this love. It was more playful, more gentle, more love! Not a word was said between Damon and Bonnie. The vampire sat on the edge of his bed gazing at the beautiful witch. She pulled him by his arm tugging him to his by his shirt. Begging for him to touch her.

"Are you sure," he questioned slowly crawling on top of her.

She nodded, "I'm sure."

"I won't be able to stop…you know that right?"

She nodded again, "I know."

"Good," Damon smirked, "at least we've agreed on one thing."

"You're a hair puller," Bonnie giggled, "I didn't know that before."

Damon laughed inclining into Bonnie, "you know now," he smooched her full lips sweetly savoring her taste.

"I should—"

Damon interrupted Bonnie.

"Punish me…for pulling you're hair?" Damon wiggled his brows, "please do."

Bonnie lips scratched into a stunning smile.

* * *

Once Jeremy pulled his sister into his apartment he sat Elena on the sofa, and immediately turned the television off. The screen went black.

"What happened to you?" Jeremy asked.

Elena was mute.

"Okay…then," Jeremy breathed, "you can take your time…after all that's all you've done since Bonnie left." Jeremy sighed heavily. In astonishment his cell phone altered him that he had a text message. He leaned forward grabbing his cell phone off the wooden table gazing at the screen with misperception.

_Text Message from Stefan Salvatore:_

_Don't trust your sister. Elena's working with Katherine!_ _I'll explain everything later…_

"What?" Jeremy glanced up to stare at Elena, but Elena was gone. Jeremy's stomach turned until the woman behind him pulled the long dark brown wing off her head throwing it to the floor, revealing her elegant short ebony bobbed tresses.

"Oh, Jeremy, you made this all too easy." Katherine smirked. Jeremy quickly curved round to face the sexy vamp, "and do you know how incredibly rude, and not to mention ill mannered it is to talk behind someone's back?"

"K-Katherine," the Gilbert gulped, "it's you…"

"You Gilbert's are all the same, you know." Katherine seized Jeremy's arm, "but I can make you different…you can finally be with your sister and live life forever…together with your family. That is what you want is it not?"

Jeremy snatched his arm from Katherine's strong grip, "Whatever Katherine," he turned around to only face the vamp again. "Piss off."

"What will it be Jer?" Katherine grabbed him by his décolletage, dashing to the wall. She held him firmly in her deadly snare glowering at him. "What will it be, Jeremy?" Katherine's eyes changed to a dark crimson hue with blue veins dancing wildly underneath her evil gaze.

"K-Katherine back…o-off…" Jeremy struggled, gasping for oxygen.

"I did hear about your little incident. Falling in love with Klaus's hybrid daughter, Venus, how cute…but didn't Damon kill her. I'm sure he whined to you about how much of a bad girl I am, but really? It's not my fault…he makes me wanna be bad, Jeremy." Katherine leered. "Besides you never heard the true story."

"What's the true story, Kat?" Jeremy gasped.

"Oh, Damon is with Bonnie," her eyes widened, "didn't you hear?" Katherine gasped dramatically, "Oh, hot damn it looks like Damon is just stealing all your girls, Jer."

Jeremy's face dropped as Katherine loosened her grip on her deadly snare, "you're kidding..."

"No, I'm not, sweetheart." Katherine crossed her arms under her breasts watching her evil plan unfold, "Jeremy, we can show the both of them," she paused, "Hell."

* * *

"Where is she?" Klaus stormed in his magnificent mansion with rage, "Where is she?!" Klaus roared. The walls trembled. His blue eyes hunted for the lying woman, the "doppelgänger"; the "original witch", his beloved Loraine. "Where is she?!"

Rebekah came round the corner quickly running to Klaus, "Brother, calm yourself."

"I will not calm down," he growled with glossy eyes, "my Venus is dead!"

"W-what," Rebekah's lips trembled, "Venus is dead? How is that possible? She's your blessed spawn…born from Lilith…h-how…"

"Rebekah she was my daughter, love, my daughter…my daughter!" Klaus roared with tears pouring down his cheeks. He pushed Rebekah away with great force, she hit the wall busting her head. Blood poured down her face. She trembled as she felt her head noticing the bleeding.

Her pretty eyes became glossy, "When will you choose your true family over your stupid hybrids?" Rebekah narrowed her brows, her eyes filling with tears.

"Where is she…Rebekah, where is she?!" Klaus bawled in fury. "Where is Loraine!?"

"I hate you, Niklaus," Rebekah wept, "I hate you! I hate you! You can go rot in hell for all I care!"

Rebekah wept dashing away from her selfish brother.

"R-Rebekah?!" Klaus screamed, "Damn it!" he growled pacing to the music room. He knew he'd find the queen of lies there.

* * *

Stefan paced into Jeremy's apartment in awe. His brows narrowed. He quickly pulled his cell phone out dialing, "Hello, Caroline," Stefan said breathing. "I know this maybe too much to ask of you right now, but I'm going to need your help." He added, "Damon...he's busy."

"It's fine…what do you need, Stefan?" Caroline hesitated speaking coldly.

"Meet me in the forest by the old Salvatore estate," he paused, "I'll explain everything there."

"Okay, I'm on my way, but…what happened?" Caroline questioned with concern.

"Katherine and Elena is what happened," he said staring at Jeremy's dead body with Katherine's fresh blood dripping from his mouth.

"Katherine and Elena," Caroline asked, "Please tell me that you didn't just like use both of their names in the same damn sentence."

"I wish, I wish it was all a lie Care," Stefan stated with a single tear falling down his cheek.


	12. Meaning of a Tragedy

_NOTE: I have to say thank you to Lucy for the amazing cover of "Beautifully Damaged, Beautifully Mended: Forbidden Passion" the cover is gorgeous! Thank you Lucy! And for my follower's thank you for being so loyal with reading and posting reviews. My followers are the reason I continue "Beautifully Damaged, Beautifully Mended: Forbidden Passion" Love you all! Damon's confession is finally here. Tell what you think of Damon's breakdown, and he's adoring heart throbbing confession? _

_Song "Tragedy," by Christina Perri_

* * *

Chapter 12

He tested the waters. Again. Damon canoodled Bonnie feverishly, kissing her lovingly, inhaling the oxygen she offered him— drawing her in a firm body-hugging encirclement with his strong arms; he breathed in her rosy honey aroma making the dark hairs on the back of his neck stand up straight, and he gazed down at the woman with the emerald eyes which were lidded with one urge—hunger, but no lust. Only hunger for love. This made his marble flesh burn from the inside out, blushing, making his skin crawl. Yearning her to hold him, to kiss him, to love him; and he did crave her big heart. All of it.

All of her true love that she was so willing to give him, but was somehow utterly afraid of it. Damon Salvatore; the homicidal vampire, afraid of love?

_If you could envision  
The meaning of a tragedy..._

"Your love consumes…me," Bonnie sneered, the sensation of her cheeks warmed as Damon lay on top of her petite body. He kissed her, and gently caressed her mocha skin. "You know that?" she gasped a breathy moan as Damon's hard erection rubbed against her sweet spot, softly. Bonnie bit her lip, her cheeks flushed a peachy tint.

"Yeah," he replied smirking. Damon adored her. Her innocence, and how easily embarrassed she gets with the simplest of things. Damon touched her, tenderly placing his hand underneath her chin, his thumb gently brushing against her skin. pulling her line of vision back to him, back to where it belonged. Where she belonged. His sumg smirk vanished. "But…I'm selfish, Judgey," he said huskily. "What is it…what does your heart plead for?"

"You," Bonnie cupped Damon's face, and wrapped her slender legs around his waist, feeling him. Damon groaned lowly in her ear. His impressive erection pressing against his jeans was making his penis limb. Damon's body quivered, his brows narrowed. He craved her so badly, he wanted to devour her alive, then and there like before, but he just couldn't hurt her heart. It was too big for him. Too pure for him.

_You might be surprised to hear it's you and me  
When it comes down to it..._

"Why do you choose…me?" Damon's lips juddered, "I'm…" Damon dithered.

Bonnie caressed his face gazing into his now glossy eyes.

"Because I love you," Bonnie said confidently. "That's why I choose you, Damon."

Damon bit his lip hard; he was suppliantly guilty for "testing the waters" again with Bonnie. He didn't want to wound her sweet beautiful fragile heart any more than she already was, and this is what he gets. Everything backfired. Damaging him more, and soon to break the witch in half.

"I can't…I can't …" Damon shook his skull, "I'm hurting you…I can't…"

Bonnie's brows sank along with her heart; with her pretty beam waning away.

"N-no, you're not," Bonnie paused in error, her lower lip puckered out.

She pouted.

_You never made the most of it..._

"N-no, if you were physically hurting me, Damon, you'd know." She faked a smile, but the lie disappeared only to reveal the truth seconds later. Bonnie was never really a good lair to begin with, and she knew that; but now that she's not only confessed her heart and soul to this vampire— to Damon Salvatore. She's noticed she has been becoming much more of a "bad liar" whenever he's around. And he's been around quite a lot.

"This is what I'm talking about, Bonnie, I can't do this." Damon curved his lip, fuming; he pushed himself off of her goddess like physique, moving next to her stirring to the edge of the grand bed. His mixed emotions, he was contemplate too much. Thinking memory after memory and what if's after more crazy unrealistic what if's.

_Fuck, what a turn off,_ Damon thought. _Another reason for you to hate me, Bonnie. Just hate me..._

He came to his feet commencing to pace back and forth.

_Life would be so much easier if you just hated me, _Damon raised his brow_. I don't know how much more of this love game I can take, Jugdey...you're killing me._

Bonnie blinked uncontrollably, her long ebony lashes batting crazily; her gaze still staring into space, into the nothingness of the atmosphere where Damon's handsome shadow of a face once was. She sat up, her expression sadden, but more so perplexed.

"Did I do…" she glimpsed at Damon pacing in circles, "Did I say something wrong?"

"No," he directly stated with anger rising. "No, you didn't. Why would it be you in the wrong lane?"

"What did I do," Bonnie questioned, "I must have done something wrong. You won't even look at me." crawling off the gigantic bed leisurely strolling towards the vampire. Bonnie's heart ached; it felt like someone was reaching within her chest and squeezing her heart. Making it hard to even look at the man, the vampire she loves so. The witch inaugurated the vampire falling apart all over again. Like before, after the night they had sex, that early morning. Which was only a few days ago, not even.

_Damon, please look at me. _Bonnie mused continuing to pout, _look at_ _me...please._

His inhalation cripplingly, his eyes full of tears, creating his vision to be blurry. Who knew that love was so painful, it could bring a grown man to tears; but Damon avoided eye contact with Bonnie. Damon enthused his hands through his dark jet black shaggy hair in aggravation. Thinking. Pondering. Wondering. Bonnie endured the silence, but it was driving her mad. She bit her tongue, not saying a single word. She casted her depressed emerald gems to the floor in awkwardness, humiliation, and with more misperception stirring in her "famished" stomach. her hungry soul longing to become one with him once more, even if she was being used. Even if she was only a "fuck buddy"; which is pretty low, but she loved him. Even if Damon hurt her, Bonnie was still come crawling back to him. Damon has no idea how much he's changed this woman, this witch, she threw all of her morals out the window she to be with him. Just to love him...which is nothing like the younger Bonnie he remembers. It's like Bonnie is a completely other person. Both alike and different from her past self.

So I cried, cried, cried  
And now, say goodbye...

"I'm sorry," she crossed her arms below her breasts. "I didn't realize—"

"Shut up Bonnie!" he bitterly spitted out, "I need to think. Let me think."

"What's wrong!?" Bonnie bit her lip hard; she bled a little, she quickly licked her lips. She then took another step forward, "what's on your mind?"

"Nothing," Damon snorted pacing in circles still holding his hand to his chin, still forcing himself to be lost in his thoughts, but couldn't focusing on anything but Bonnie. Pondering. Wondering. Thinking. Again. Again...and again.

Damon failed epically to be lost in his deep thoughts. Each time he closed his bright blue orbs, he say her. Elena, and then Bonnie would appear. Over and over again. Now matter how much her forced her self to think of Elena; even though "he said good-bye to her" physically. His heart never truly freed her.

Thinking. Pondering. Wondering...Elena...Bonnie...again and again. Over and over. Thinking. Pondering. Wondering...

"Something's wrong," Bonnie's voice winced by means of her captivating an alternative step nearer to the broken, unstable vampire, gently stroking his arm. "Damon, talk to me…please." Bonnie begged, whispering—wrapping her frail arms around him in her hopes to comfort him. She enforced a leer upon her sad pretty face, "it's okay…just talk to me."

Crack! Damon's reached his breaking point.

_And I won't be made a fool of...  
Don't call this love..._

"That's the fucking thing!" Damon roared startling her, Bonnie jolted gasping. Taking several steps back and Damon followed. "Every time I'm with you, every time I see you," Bonnie's eyes amplified. "Bonnie, you make me feel again," Damon snatched her arms holding her forcefully, hauling her hostilely, enclosing space with each tug and jerk until there was no space left at all. It was Damon and Bonnie chest to chest. No separation whatsoever.

"Ow!" Bonnie cried out, "Damon, that hurts! Stop it!" She glowered.

"Listen to me, Bonnie. Just listen to me," Damon begged, "just listen to me...hear me out..."

Bonnie hesitated, "f-fine."

Once Damon had slightly calmed his nerves he proceeded to speak softly.

"You make me feel, you make me want to feel; but the thing is I don't want to feel. I don't want to care about anything, and somehow…you make me want to! I don't want to remember, and you make me remember." Damon gulped, breathing. "You make me want to forget the shity things I've done. You make me want to start over anew, and do things right this time around. Bonnie, you challenge me, you continue to forgive me…and I don't understand how the hell you love a…lie, that's all I am. A lie." Damon darted his icy orbs at Bonnie, staring into her feared eyes. "What are you doing to me? Is this a game? What is this? Us?"

_When did you decide  
I didn't have enough to buy?_

Bonnie utterly motionless, utterly mute, she listened to him vent. Putting all of his emotions on the line, and she fought the urge not to cry. She needed to be brave. She needed to be strong, for him. She was waiting for the three words she anticipated for so long._ I love you_, escaping from Damon's pale lips gazing into her eyes. Everything was romantic about her vision, however, nothing was romantic about this very moment. It was more heart throbbing than anything. The way he looked, his voice shaking every time he said her name. It all was episodic from a sad chick-flick in her eyes.

"You're so fucking beautiful too," Damon caressed her face. "you're heart, you're heart calls to me," he gazed into her eyes.

"My heart calls you?" Bonnie glanced down then slowly glazing back into Damon sad blue eyes. Bonnie gawked at him trembling in his grip. This bitter moment was truly an episodic part of a sad romantic-comedy. Bonnie waited patiently; she anticipated the little three words that could bring a tear to anybody's eye. A vampire and a witch. A rather unique forbidden love affair.

_Forgive and forget you a thousand times  
For the fire and the sleepless nights..._

"This is who I am, Bonnie." Damon cupped her face, "because I'm in love with you, because I knew it...because I always have been; but I was too fucking blind to see it!" He confessed.

Bonnie's eyes filled with tears. Her heart cracked, she longed for those words. _I love you_, and the fact that she's heard them finally escape from Damon's mouth. _I love you_, she's more terrified to love him. Now, that he loves her back just as passionately, just as equally. She's scared.

"Believe of not I want to be with protect you from Klaus, and everything else that can harm you, but I can't protect you from myself. You deserve a prince, and castle, I'm not him. I'm not Stefan, I can't give you that castle, or the fairy tale ending because there is no ending for me! I'm not the prince of the story, Bonnie…you had it all wrong in your letter. I'm the villain!"

"How so?" Bonnie's inquired perceptively, "How are you not the—"

_And I won't be made a fool of...  
Don't call this love..._

"Because, Bonnie, I'm not human, and I'll never get close to what I once was. Never, and I miss it." Tears poured from Damon's sad blue eyes. "I miss it more than anything in the world!" Damon snuffled, weeping, and wobbling in front her. He was once again weak, once again pathetically fucking vulnerable. His emotions, his love, raw, beautiful; and for of utter passion displayed on an alter just for her. Damon was willing to sacrifice his pride, which he's never done before, something he would never do for anyone. Not even Katherine, his first love, or Elena; the one he hoped to be the love of his life. And not even Rose, who comforted him before she died. But for Bonnie he would forget about his pride?

"I'm nothing but damaged goods…beautifully damaged, and that's my secret," Damon wept displaying his broken heart to her, "Bonnie, there's only so much hurt a man can take." He whispered sobbing, "I'm broken, and I can't be what other people don't want me to be. I can't mend you..."

_I don't call this love,  
la la la la la la love...  
_

_I can't even mend myself,_ Damon thought as a single tear fell from Bonnie's green watery eyes, Damon wiped her tear. Caressing her face. The witch held the vampire. The vampire held the witch. He glanced at the floor in humiliation releasing his tight grip on her.

"Then don't Damon…don't be what other people tell you to be," Damon pulled her into a kind consuming embrace, "all you have to be is, you, and that's all you have to worry about." Bonnie sniffled controlling herself, she knew if she'd let another tear fall. If she even dared to let another tear to fall. She'd be weeping uncontrollably like a child afraid of the dark. Damon wept hiding his face in her shoulder. Bonnie wrapped her arms around him. Securing him in her love. "You can't be everyone else because everyone else is taken, Damon." She explained, "Besides, it would be boring without a psychotic homicidal vampire around."

_Why did you feel the need to prove that everybody else was right?_

Bonnie leered, caressing him, holding him tightly in her adoring embrace. She caressed the back of his head. Stroking his dark hairs.

"We can't pretend anymore…you can't pretend like everything is okay, Bonnie. You know we've always had some type of connection." He whispered.

_No I won't fight..._

"I know, and you need to blame somebody…blame me, just blame me." Bonnie replied. "So, where do we stand?"

"I don't know," Damon answered releasing his grip on her. He gazed at her. His icy orbs gazed into Bonnie's eyes. Bonnie blinked to only find herself standing alone. Bonnie stood in Damon's room lonesomely replaying his beautiful confession over and over in her head.

_Oh you're my tragedy, tragedy  
Oh you're my Tragedy...  
_

"We are sickly selfish and incredibly damaged, aren't we, Damon?" Bonnie cried numbly, wiping her tears she sighed pacing to the bathroom.

_"This is who I am, Bonnie." Damon cupped her face, "because I'm in love with you, because I knew it, because I always have been; but I was too fucking blind to see it!" He confessed. _

_"I love you, Bonnie," he whispered gently brushing his lips against hers. _

"I still love you, Damon, even if you don't truly love me back." Bonnie whispered slamming the bathroom door wiped her tears as she gazed into the mirror.

___And I won't be made a fool of...  
Don't call this love..._


	13. Petrova Fire Can't Be Tamed

_NOTE: Okay, shit's about to get real. You're about to see how different Katherine changed Elena, and Jeremy..._

* * *

Chapter 13

It was late. Coming back from the club, Katherine and Elena graced the Mystic Fall's Grill with their lovely presence, swaying their hips with each stride, from side to side; men gawked at them longing for their desirable bodies. Mouths dropped, open wide catching flies; so it seemed, and their eyes amplified with lust while their dates didn't waver to slap the hell out of their man. Neither did some woman stick their noses in the air, quickly exiting the grill leaving their rude dates to gaze at hungry lust in heels.

The grill was silent.

The two alone were both erotic sex that grew legs, and began sexily hiking a damn cat-walk covered in shiny silver glitter, before they grabbed a poll—of course.

Dressed to taunt every fucking male in the room, both Katherine and Elena's lips shined a tempting crimson hue, their high cheek bones concealed in a light pink tinted blush, and their dark ebony eye makeup made their big deep chocolate brown eyes pop. Their dresses so form fitting, hugging ever womanly curve on their goddess like physique, their dresses revealing nine miles of cleavage.

Their full round breasts pushed up from the tight fitted wear, Katherine's ebony bobbed 1920's styled curly tresses where elegantly bouncing with each movement she made. Her short hair embraced her pretty façade showing off her divinity of beauty that she's been blessed with for centuries. Ivory pearls kissed her earlobes, and choked her slim neck hanging lowly into her soft valleys, bouncing off her black dress. Katherine's red kissable lips stretched into a smirk as she skimmed at her right hand woman, her other self—Elena Gilbert.

Elena's new platinum blonde vibrant, choppy-layered mid-length modernized 1920's bobbed hair cut cuddled her smug expression, strands flying out of the bobby pins into her dark brown eyes. Elena's dress dark, the hue of fresh blood. Elena met Katherine's gaze and stared. They held hands as like couples would; never freeing the other's hand for a second. Their slender fingers intertwined. Men whistled, hooted and hollered at "the twins", continuing to step to the open seats at the bar, dressed in similar like outfits.

Jeremy and Klaus slowly followed behind the "lesbian lovers" dressed to impress clothed in an ebony tuxedos. Jeremy strolled with style, his hands hiding in his pockets with his brown hair slicked back. A haughty little grin glued to Jeremy's handsome, stud frontage. When the women sat down at the bar crossing their long modeling legs.

"My two favorite women," he beamed arrogantly, Katherine licked her lips while winking, seducing him whereas Jeremy fixing his tie; more so loosening his tie. Katherine then gestured Jeremy, waving her hand as her other held Elena's, to come sit next to her and her woman. Gilbert's tongue skimmed across his teeth, licking his pungent fangs.

"Jeremy, son, you have a lot to learn when it comes to woman," Klaus paused. "Especially these two," Klaus stated bluntly chuckling. "They like to play and…if you're not careful you might just get deceived by one of them."

"Yeah right, what about you and Loraine?" Jeremy questioned.

"Don't get me started with the lying bitch, but love is lust in her eyes, and besides Loraine is dead. I was lied too." Klaus stated, "The Loraine you saw was none other than Lilith, my ex-wife, well that's what you would call it right, Gilbert?" continuing to pace onward to the bitchy queen vamps.

"Exactly, you prove my point," Jeremy followed sitting next to Katherine, Klaus next to Elena.

"I can have your brother, Jeremy," Katherine questioned seductively pausing dramatically. "Right, Elena?" she released her grip on her hand seizing the red cherry out of Elena's mouth with her tongue, licking her lips, and then kissing her snatching the cherry from her. Katherine sneered into Elena's kiss as Jeremy kissed her neck gently— a total confusing minajatwa.

"Oh, of course I can," she stated self-righteously, her tone bitchy and full of pride. "After all I crated him." she whispered. Katherine released her grip off of Elena's face.

"Katrina, behave love, you have men drooling around the bar." Klaus raised his brow in bewilderment beginning to chuckle. "Much would be appreciated…because I don't want to see you kiss yourself thank you...as much as I know you're full of vanity; however, it's not attractive."

"Shut up Klaus," Katherine rolled her eyes sitting back down, "don't tell me…your jealous? Did Lilith not give you enough lovin'?"

"Like hell I'm jealous," he bitterly chuckled. "Though it is rather sexy…your hunger, it's a dangerous appetite. Don't you think? It's going to get you killed one day Katrina. Be careful. It could be anyone. I could still be after you."

Katherine glared.

Klaus stood up, "I have business to attend too. Behave."

"I always am," Katherine glowered at Klaus.

"Not you," Klaus glared at Jeremy the new born vampire, "him. I don't want to have to come back here having to clean up a mess you both created."

Jeremy scowled at the hybrid.

"Jeremy, sit down," Elena snapped.

"Yes, Jeremy, listen to your two favorite women." Klaus teased getting a raise out of Jeremy, but Katherine didn't waver, she quickly threw him back in the chair.

"Sit down," Katherine fumed, "Behave," she grimaced at the new born vampire.

"Well, ladies I hope that you've both enjoyed yourselves, because tomorrow loves…the real fun begins." Klaus smiled devilishly turning round pacing to the exist and soon he was out the Mystic Fall's Grill with the door shutting behind him.

"Let's enjoy ourselves," Katherine said reaching over the bar, snatching liquor and three shot glass when the bartender wasn't eyeing the rather odd trio. "Here, to a lovely forever and power." Katherine raised her brow smiling evilly.

"To forever," Jeremy and Elena said in unison raising their tiny crystal glasses.

"To forever," Katherine nodded with her leer fading as Jeremy and Elena threw back their heads, drinking the liquor. Little did Elena and Jeremy know that they were only pons in Katherine's sinful thorniest plan, and after she was done using them? There would be no use of the Gilbert's anymore. The Gilbert bloodline was going to end sooner than they thought. Forever was never going to happen since Katherine's greedy lusty passion for the Salvatore brother's grew and grew with every waking moment. Elena wasn't going to touch Damon nor was she going to touch Stefan. She already had to rid herself of a damn Bennett witch. Her hands were full. Katherine was going to make Elena suffer for the pain she caused her, by killing her brother first, and then her.

Maybe...

"I think I'm going to go now," Elena stood up.

"Where you going?" Jeremy asked his sister, Katherine faked a smile.

"To have some fun," she stated leering at Katherine and winked cutely. "I'm going to go play with an old friend of mine."

Katherine was no surely going to kill Elena first if she even thought about going to the Salvatore's mansion. Katherine's hand trembled as her hand gripped the tiny crystal glass while her dark eyes watched Elena walk out of the grill with sheer envy.

"Bitch," Katherine huffed under her breath.

"Kat, you okay?" Jeremy inquired.

"I'm fine, just fine," she smirked, "darling."


	14. Liars, Secrets, and Regrets

Chapter 14

The day came and gone just like the wind. After Bonnie's bath, the rosy honey aroma went airborne in the lavatory. She was prepared for bed, ready to shut her somnolent eyes. Wearing a baggy navy blue sweat shirt that had "The State of North Carolina University," printed a crossed the chest in big bold yellow letterings, and comfy black yoga pants. She gazed at the unattractive woman in the mirror, staring back at her with dark circles under her pretty green jewels appearing peculiarly pale—for her normal mocha complexion, was odd enough. She looked so abnormally insalubrious, frail, utterly and completely feeble.

Just drained.

No energy.

"You look like shit," Bonnie's brow raised, she sustained to stare at her own reflection, the sick woman sealed within the glass with her long dark brown messy tresses covering her shoulders. "Looks like you really know how to choose 'em, Bonnie. You love a man…who's still in love with another wom—ah!" Bonnie gasped, quickly dropping to her knees positioning her small hand on her aching stomach. She slowly crawled back up, using the hand basin for support, to aid her weak body as she pulled herself up. She hunched over the basin coughing and gagging up blood, getting blood on her hand, all over the sink and titled floor. Her emerald gems intensified, the pain was excruciating.

"Ah—ha, it hurts!" She groaned from the throbbing soreness, grimacing at the chilling sight.

"W-what's happening to me…D-Damon," Bonnie's body juddered, she tried her best to ignore the pain; but only failed. "Where are you," She breathed. Bonnie leisurely strode herself to the door, reaching for the doorknob. When she then heard a knock followed by a apprehensive voice.

"Bonnie, you okay? I heard you scream." Stefan's questioned worriedly. "Bonnie?!"

"I-I'm fine," Bonnie hesitated, glancing back at the blood in the sink. "I think…"

"What do you mean you think?" Stefan listened to Bonnie's heart accelerate, her breathing, inhaling and exhaling deeply. He opened the door to stare at a frail Bonnie bent over as if she were about to vomit, the sight of the dark crimson shade on her lips, and in the ivory hued sink covered in blood. Stefan's eyes widen. "Oh my god, Bonnie," Stefan was paralyzed in bewilderment. "What happened?"

"I don't know," Bonnie lifted her head; gradually stand up straight meeting the concerned gaze of Stefan Salvatore. "I haven't been feeling well since Damon and I fought." Bonnie coughed covering her mouth, rotating around to the toilet. She lifted the seat vomiting violently, choking. Stefan swiftly dashed to Bonnie's side holding her hair, and comforting her, tears fell from her baffled eyes. Stefan rubbed Bonnie's back, caressing her shoulders, calming her—well, his worthy attempted anyway. Though I give him credit it eventually worked.

"It's okay, Bonnie, it's okay." Stefan whispered.

"No, it's not. Where's Damon?" Bonnie quivered. "It's not okay, at this rate I'm going to die." Bonnie wiped her mouth with her hand.

Never mind.

"Bonnie, what's going on between you and Damon…I know you love him. I know you care, but what—"

"Stefan," she paused, "I wish I could answer that for you, but I can't because…he already knows how I feel." She confessed, "He knows I love him…and he knows that I would I would die for him." Bonnie took a fleeting look to an amazed Stefan. "I'm stupid aren't I…for loving him so much?"

"No, you're not...you're just in love." Stefan wiped the blood off of Bonnie's lips. "That's all."

Bonnie sighed.

"Love makes even the smartest people stupid and the strongest people weak, Bonnie," Stefan explained.

"Um…Stefan, I had…" Bonnie hung her head low in embarrassment. "I had sex with him," Bonnie ceased to speak. "It's not possible…right?" Bonnie frowned gripping her baggy hoddie. Stefan glimpsed at her hidden stomach, underneath the baggy navy blue sweater and then her pale façade.

Nervous.

"I hope not," he replied. "I really hope not. We already ready have a lot on our plates."

"I know…Elena," Bonnie sighed, "right?"

"Don't worry about it, go change I'll clean this mess." Stefan whispered.

* * *

Within the woodsy graveyard Damon grieved in true, absolute utter sadness, in misperception. There was no clarity in this mess at all, the only thing was maddens and regret. Trying to cope by drinking his sorrows away; like he always does because Damon has never been good with words, nor has he ever been good when it came to expressing his true emotions until recently.

"Damn it," the wasted vampire hung his head low while holding a half empty bottle of bourbon to his side, and a full bottle of scotch in the other hand; waiting to be opened. Damon's brows narrowed staring forlornly with teary eyes at Alric's grave stone.

_Alric inhaled greatly gazing at the broken vampire, "Damon, what happen buddy?"_

His lips curved, he wasn't fucking drunk enough for any of this shit that has been going on. Him and Bonnie, him saying good-bye to Elena, to be with Bonnie? He was still too well aware of his hurt. Damon shook his head, and let out an impossibly heavily groan pacing to Alric's resting place. Damon's eyes were sore, and his heart was aching. He needed Alric's advice; he desired his best friend's life back, though he would never admit it to anyone he was truly suffering.

_He saw Damon's agony, "Don't hold it in, man." Alric exhale noisily, "Talk Damon...I'm listening...I always do."_

"I screwed up, again," Damon said blandly. "And believe me I know, I know, Rick. 'What ya do this time Damon?'" Damon paused to breathe, he bent over, sedentary next to Alric's stone with his back inclining against the cold rock.

_"Well, that's true," Alric chuckled, but his smile was only a ghost of a smile. Just like that of himself._

"Well, I can tell you one thing you probably already know…I'm still in love with a woman I can't have, I think…and now she's a crazy psychotic raging blood lusting bitch…just like my first mistake." Damon's eyes were glossy.

"She's just like Katherine now…and the worst part…I don't think I just like judgey anymore, Alric." Damon admitted, "I told Bonnie I loved her…and we had sex twice."

_"You don't waste time do you?" Alric laughed softly to himself. "It was only a matter of time," Alric whispered beginning to snigger again while the gentle night midnight breeze blew. "You shouldn't act like you don't care about her, nor should you pretend…but I'm sure Bonnie already told you that one, right?"_

He pressed the bottle to his lips gulping the liquor down with a single tear streaming down his cheek. "Love's a bitch…it only hangs around to rip your heart out in the end…and then your alone…always alone…" Damon came to his feet; he scanned the bottle of scotch in his hand. "Here Rick, you're fav," Damon falsified enthusiasm sitting down the small glass bottle of liquor next to his friend's grave.

"And…we miss you, Alric." Damon turned around wandering into the darkness of the forest, the path back home...he knew it was going to be a long one. A sorrowful long walk back home.

_"I miss you too, buddy…I miss you too," Alric folded his hands before grabbing the scotch. "Hang in there, Damon."_

* * *

"Does he know we're watching him, Emily," enquired the young woman staring at the ghost of her ancestor while they hid behind the trees. They observed Damon walk deep into the forest.

"No, he doesn't, Renee," Emily Bennett spoke softly. "He can barely even hear his own thoughts, now."

"Emily, but…did you really plant the seed?" The young woman hesitated. "You know the seed of destruction?"

"What don't tell me you're doubting me, Renee? That's insulting." Emily's brown eyes darted at Renee. "Of course I planted the seed of destruction…I planted it in the woman he loves."

"What, Emily that's our own blood are you crazy!?" Renee gasped in astonishment, "it'll kill her."

"Renee, you will learn that vampires only cause havoc, death, and when they find a witch is in town they use them, and then kill them." Emily explained, "If you're truly of Bennett blood like you claim to be. You'll trust me. Don't you trust me?"

"I-I…I trust you," Renee's honey brown eyes stared at Emily, clothed in the leather jacket, and jeans.

"Besides he's played with the wrong woman. That man owns me for protecting Katherine." Emily took off her Bennett family crest placing it around Renee's neck. "If you need me, remember I'm here," Emily pointed to Renee's heart as she vanished into thin air.

"Looks like you might just be a Bennett after all, Renee," she exhaled, "you don't know how to stay out of supernatural business." Renee lifted her head to gaze at the starry sky. "I'm sorry God...it seems I just don't know when to say no, and the worse part...I want too, but I don't know how."

* * *

Klaus stepped into his mansion to not only notice it was rather silent, but Rebekah was laying on the floor on consciously. He fumed, pacing to the dining room to find his "witch". His eyes widen as he gazed at her naked mocha physique. Her long ebony curls covering her full round breasts with her legs crossed sitting in the chair with red heels on.

Loraine smirked devilishly.

Klaus blinked uncontrollably.

Loraine placed her wine glass filled with blood on the table, and dashed to Klaus. Pushing him up against the wall where her pretentious disguise wore off. Klaus quickly turned round trapping her in his arms. He began kissing her fervently. Pressing his lips to her naked flesh, she transmuted into her original form—the original form with ivory skin as smooth as marble. Her eyes were solid shadowy gems of the darkest crimson hue, and around her pupils swirled a glowing gold tint. He then bit her breast without disinclination sucking her blood. Her gems shined as blue veins appeared underneath her unusual eyes. She threw her head back in ecstasy as her long ebony curls fell incredibly long and straight over Klaus's shoulders. He continued to feed off of his "mate".

Klaus picked the woman's legs up, and she wrapped her long slender legs around his waist.

Feeling him.

"Niklaus," his woman bemoaned, but he ceased to feed from her neck. Once Klaus was glancing up into her evil eyes he leered at her.

"Lilith," Klaus called out staring at her raw beauty with wonder. She teasingly bit his lip.

"Make love to me, Niklaus, love me..." she begged.

"Go ahead and beg some more, love, please do…I adore when woman beg, it's cute." Klaus leered before snapping her neck. Lilith fell to the floor with a brutal thud. Klaus wiped his mouth. "I hate liars," he snapped.

Lilith's arms twitched, her hands holding her skull cracking her neck back into place as she turned her head back round. Lilith glowered at Klaus, "Niklaus, that's no way to treat a woman."

"What the hell are you doing here, you're supposed to be dead." He claimed.

"I was dead, past tense sweetheart," Lilith rolled her enticing icy blue eyes. She stood up, and Klaus took of his tuxedo jacket throwing it at Lilith.

"Cover up," he glared, "what are you doing here?"

"I missed you," she smiled, "I can't miss you?"

"No, you can't. Why are you here, and where's Loraine?"

"Aw, boo, did I put a little kink in your plans?" Lilith lowered her lip, pouting dramatically. "Oh, boo-hoo," she covered herself with his jacket.

"Where is she?" Klaus roared, "What did you do—"

"What do you think, I'm vampire, Klaus. Think about it. What do vampire's need to survive? What do they eat?" she smirked. "You know…O positive blood…she tasted wonderful."

Klaus's eyes amplified in bafflement, "you did what?!" Lilith winked at Klaus and mouthed 'I love you' with her full kissable lips.

Lilith beamed.

"Bitch," he huffed.

"Niklaus, darling you don't know what a bitch is yet." She gripped his neck biting her lip and Klaus turned her around.

"Lilith, I wouldn't want to do that, that's a bitchy move, love." He said huskily in her ear caressing her hips, feeling every inch of her naked skin under his palm. Her breasts pushed up against the wall. He continued to trace her figure with his hands. "Though it's nice to know you're still sensitive to my touch." He grinned.

"Now," Lilith smirked, "I'm a bitch that's pissed," she snarled.

Dashing round with supersonic speed their fight seemed like a frisky dance. Glasses broke walls cracked and trembled. Klaus pinned Lilith to the wall and they kissed crazily until the woman grabbed a wine bottle smashing it against Klaus's head wasting the finest of red French wine. Klaus glowered at Lilith.

"Oops," Lilith tilted her head to the side, "did I do that?"

Klaus chuckled, "very cute, Lilith." Klaus raised his brow and wrapped his hand round her slim neck. Their eyes changed revealing the beast in both of them.

"You're a naughty girl," Klaus growled. Lilith rolled her eyes grabbing Klaus's hands from around her neck bending back his hands without breaking a sweat.

Klaus quivered.

"Remember this Niklaus, I'm older than you which makes me stronger than you," she freed his hands and Klaus glowered at the woman, "whatever, you're so pathetic...you men these days."

Klaus watched Lilith stride out of the room. He grimaced snapping his hand, and cracking every finger back into place, "Lilith." He said her name with anger, enraging and energizing him all over again. "I swear I'll kill you."

* * *

Elena bite her lip while she watched Damon pace into his mansion with an empty bottle of bourbon in his hands, "god you're so hot." She smirked viewing from afar. "I can wait a little long, I suppose."

Stefan confronted his brother before his brother's black boot was fully entered though the mansion door. "Damon, we need to talk."

Damon groaned, "What now little brother?" He glared at Stefan, "what do you want from me?"

"It's about Bonnie," Stefan spoke with concern.

Damon slammed the door. "Why is it that everyone needs to keep me in check?!" Damon snapped. "Hmm?"

"Damon, you shouldn't be playing with her heart," the older Salvatore brother shoved the younger brother aside. Walking passed him to the liquor cabinet. "She asked to see Elena today."

"Well, we kind of sucks because that can't happen, since she's M.I.A. Remember Stefan, thanks to Katherine's bitchy ways, and not just that...she probably wants to kill Bonnie for an unknown reason. Remember?" Damon snatched himself another bottle of bourbon. "Oh, before I forget, whatever happens between Bonnie and I...that is our own privacy not yours."

"Damon," Stefan sighed. "Bonnie left."

"What?" Damon turned round, "she left Mystic Falls…again?"

"No, she's with Caroline; however, if you don't tell her how much you care..she probably might just leave, again...Bonnie told me she came here for you."

"Damn it Stefan! You don't think I don't know that?!" Damon growled. "Loving somebody isn't easy…especially with your past haunting your every fucking day when you're trying to forget it. Damn judgey witches…so prideful," Damon huffed. "What else did she tell you...she tell you we had sex, and she liked it? Did you paint each others nails and giggle about it?"

"Damon, stop pretending like you don't care!" Damon dashed to his brother throwing him to the ground with his hand firmly placed round his neck.

"You've seriously have got a stick up your ass for telling me not to pretend. What about you? What about missing Elena? Stop pretending Stefan!" Damon screamed before he released his brother's neck. Stefan gasped for air gagging and choking.

"Dick move, brother," Damon growled striding up stairs.

* * *

"How are you feeling, Bonnie?" Caroline paced to Bonnie in the kitchen wrapped in a soft purple blanket.

"Stop it Caroline. I came to my house because you called me remember my cell to meet me here? Besides, I'm not the one that needs comforting," Bonnie replied, "Thought do I have to apologize about my house. Not everything is here—"

"I know," Caroline sighed. "No need to explain."

"Sorry," Bonnie apologized. Silence filled the air both woman glanced their eyes to the floor.

"Bonnie," Caroline exhaled deeply, "who would want to kill my mom? I don't understand. My mom and I were just starting to open up to each other. We were beginning to do silly things like bond by have stupid things like…Friday game night…" Caroline wept. "I miss her."

Bonnie meet Caroline's gaze, "Come here," Bonnie opened her arms out wide. "I know you miss her, and I bet she misses you just as much."

"You think so?" Caroline asked childishly while Bonnie wiped her tears.

"I know so," Bonnie beamed, "smile, you know you're pretty when you smile."

Caroline only continued to hold her frown. She ceased her tears; she didn't know how much longer to was going to be able to hold this secret from her, "Bonnie, there's something I have to tell you." Caroline sighed, "But you have to promise not to hate me. I was only keeping it because Stefan told me too."

"Caroline, you're silly. I could never hate you. You're my friend—"

"But Elena isn't," Caroline replied with a sadden face. "Bonnie, this is going to be hard to believe, but Elena…"

"Elena, what," Bonnie turned the burner off on the stove turning back to face Caroline. "What's going on? I'm honestly here because I wanted to see Damon, but I came knowing fully well that Elena needed my help. I haven't seen her since I got here. What the hell is going on Caroline, and what do you know that I don't?" Bonnie paused, "if you're friend you'll tell me…friends don't lie to each other."

"Damn it Bonnie, you would pull the girl code on me," Caroline crossed her arms under her breasts. "This is going to take a while to explain everything."

"I got time, and so do you," Bonnie added leaning against the counter top.

* * *

"I swear to god I'll kill them both!" Bonnie stormed through the Salvatore mansion. "Turning Jeremy into a vampire, and they acted like I was never going to know?!"

"B-Bonnie, stop it. Katherine turned Jeremy, but that's besides the point! Calm down I wasn't even supposed to tell you in the first place. You'll get me in trouble." Bonnie paced up stairs, Caroline followed.

"Stefan! Damon! Where are you?We need to talk—"

Bonnie opened Damon's door to gaze upon the heart breaking sight. Her heart fell into her stomach crumbling into a thousand pieces. She felt like she couldn't breathe, nor speak.

"Damn," Caroline gasped.

Bonnie went numb. Damon and Elena were kissing fervently, passionately, and then a minute later their lips parted.

"Oh my, hi Bonnie… long time no talk." Elena licked her lips. "How are you? I missed you."

"D-Damon…Elena!?" Bonnie never took her eyes off of them. Their arms wrapped around each other. The way Damon held Elena was the way he once held her. Damon's eyes amplified meeting Bonnie's teary gaze, but she remained mute.

"B-Bonnie," Damon curved his lips.

"Good-bye Damon…" Bonnie turned around quickly pacing out the door.

"Well played Damon," Caroline shook her head following after Bonnie. Caroline slammed Damon's door chasing after the witch.


	15. Un-Break My Heart

_NOTE:_

_I will warn you. This is a very emotional chapter._

_Song "Un-Break My Heart," by Toni Braxton_

* * *

Chapter 15

Bonnie wept slamming the front door. Closing the door on Caroline before vampire Barbie could put her heels through the entrance, and fastening the lock Bonnie slid down, drowning in her regrets, her endless tears, and her utter hopelessness for loving him. Caroline continued to call out to the witch beseeching her to open the door, begging her to overlook what Damon has done; saying it all was a dick move, but Bonnie wasn't swayed, nor was she move.

There was no way in hell that Bonnie would be able to forget. This memory of Damon kissing Elena tenderly, passionate, gazing at her with the raw loving emotion glued on his face was all engraved in her cognizance, haunting her awareness, and her fantasies of truly being with him.

_Don't leave me in all this pain,  
Don't leave me out in the rain..._

Everything was shattered. She wept hysterically leaning her back on the door. Her eyes pink from the hard rough cry, the uncontrollable tears running down her face.

Her heart ached.

She truly felt like she was being suffocated by her strong overpowering love for him. Her memories of making love to him in the shower, in his bed, being enfolded in his tough adoration, and bound to him as he felt her; breathing her...inhaling her all in.

Bonnie covered her face. She was humiliated, embarrassed. Tears sustained to stream down her face unendingly. Bonnie was more than damaged, more than broken now. Her pride and her dignity were wounded.

Marked.

Marked by him. Her soul gone and her heart left in Damon's hands. Bonnie was nothing than a traumatized, a crushed marionette. Used for nothing, but decorations on the heart breaking holidays.

So it seemed.

Bonnie's inhaled deeply and gasped for air weeping still.

"Honey, open the door…please," Caroline pleaded, "just open the door…I know you don't want to be alone, Bonnie, please."

Bonnie sniffled staring into the darkness of her empty house.

"Hun, open the door, if you continue to cry like that all alone. You'll like cry you're into and epidemic or a coma," Caroline knocked softly on the door. "Bonnie please."

_Come back and bring back my smile,  
Come and take these tears away..._

Bonnie imagined her home full of life, full of love. A family living here in peace and harmony as little hybrid; half vampire- half human children running around in circles chasing their father. Bonnie slowly stood up pacing to the empty leaving room. She saw her future children and Damon playing together.

Laughing together while she stood watching herself lean against the wall. Bonnie wiped her tears, gazing at the visions come to life. Blinking uncontrollably. She envisioned a huge family portrait hanging on the wall were she always desired one, where there was none growing up. She saw herself with Damon's arms wrapped around her with four beautiful children in the middle.

Bonnie shook her skull.

"Stop, dreaming Bonnie…it's never going to happen. I'm always going to be his second choice, not first." Caroline narrowed her brows listening to her saddening words.

It stabbed Caroline in the heart, and she leisurely turned around wandering back to the Salvatore's mansion. When Bonnie glanced back up to gaze at the beautiful visions coming to life, the family portrait was gone. The children and Damon running around causing a commotion vanished as well.

"I guess we're just never meant to be," Bonnie wept. "Damon, you're wrong...you are my prince—ah!" Bonnie collapsed, her stomach ached turning in painful knots. She coughed and gagged losing her balance The witch fell hitting her head on the edge of the table deteriorating unconscious to the cold floor.

_I need your arms to hold me now,  
the nights are so unkind…_

* * *

"Hey, Damon!" Caroline screeched, thriving through the Salvatore household. Caroline bolted through the door contemplating whether or not to comfort Elena. She ogled at her vampire friend sobbing, sitting on the couch alone smearing her cosmetics with her own heavy tears. Her brow raised in confusion. Part of Caroline's soul sought after to console Elena, but she knew she didn't deserve it—at least not right now.

Caroline marched up the dark brown wooden stairs to only find Damon's bed room uninhabited.

Empty.

Her eyes widen. Everything was demolished. Tables were turned over, glass was shattered on the floor, books tossed across the room, all was ruined. Caroline didn't know how long she mounted flabbergasted in the entryway, until her heels clicked against the floor. She strolled, striding her long slender legs in the war zone that had taken place. Her pretty blue green-blue eyes scanned the area.

"W-what happened?" Caroline's mouth dropped.

She stepped deeper into Damon's messy room until she heard a loud crack underneath her heels. Caroline stepped backwards, glancing her vision to the floor to see a cracked framed picture of two people. Caroline bent down, seizing the picture beneath the broken glass. Her heart cracked little by little gazing at the beautiful couple. It was on Bonnie and Damon. Damon held Bonnie close while Bonnie stood tall and utterly annoyed with had her frail arms crossed under her full breasts.

"Bonnie," she giggled slightly at the silly picture. Caroline flipped the picture over staring at the bubbly cursive scribbling.

It was Bonnie's handwriting.

_Thank you for coming to visit me on my birthday. I was rather surprised. I thought everyone had forgotten about me. Come visit me again, Damon. Whenever you need to talk or you need a smile on your face like tonight. Call me. I'm a good listener._

_~Bonnie_

_P.S_

_You're birthday cupcakes sucked!_

Caroline beamed.

"You really do love him…don't you," Caroline breathed putting the picture in her pocket quickly running back down stairs scattering glass on her way out the boudoir.

"Elena, where did Damon go? I need to know." the prefect vampire interrogated Elena with uncertainty rising within her, "Elena, speak this is serious." Caroline became impatient, "Hello, earth to Elena?"

"He left," she stated, weeping shrugging her boney shoulders, "just like Stefan…their…gone," Elena sobbed unbelievably.

"What—you mean there both gone?!" Caroline gasped in disbelief, "Elena, what's going on?"

_Bring back those nights when I held you beside me…_

Elena glanced at Caroline, "I don't even know what I'm doing, Car." Elena wiped her tears. Caroline sighed walking to Elena, and stood up conventional in front of her observing her childish sobs. "I'm so stupid…I believed Katherine, look at me! I-I'm just like her, and now Jeremy is a vampire—"

"Come here, Elena." Caroline sat next to Elena pulling her into an embrace. Caroline caressed her hairs on her head. "It's okay…just stop crying…we all make mistakes." Caroline bit her tongue, those words felt like venom on her lips; but she said them anyway.

* * *

Damon drove pulling up in Bonnie's driveway like a crazed maniac in his 1969 Chevy Camaro Convertible leaving the car in park in the driveway; he left the engine running, getting out of the car.

Damon breathed deeply; he legs felt like they were weakening the closer he came to Bonnie's door. He trembled.

"Bonnie," he knocked on the door, "Bonnie, open the door. I know you in there I can hear you breathing," Damon listened the Bonnie's unsteady heartbeat quicken. His hand clutched the doorknob, gradually turning the knob anticipating the entrance to open.

Locked.

_Un-break my heart,  
Say you'll love me again…_

"So, damn typical." He spitted out in anger. "Damn it!" Damon's heart sank. He could easily kick the door down, and yell at Bonnie, but he curved his lip turning round striding to his vehicle slamming his car door, and drove off into the night.

* * *

The next morning Bonnie woke up with a serious migraine, she slowly sat up rubbing her temples. Her brows narrowed. Her stomach ached, her eyes were sore. Bonnie placed her hand over her flat stomach.

"Ow," she whined lowly.

She respired using the wall for support as she crawled back to her feet. She inclined against the wall breathing. Her chest rose with each inhale and exhale. Bonnie had recollected the dreadful memories from the back of her cognizance, again. She recalled what had happened with Damon and Elena last night. Finding them kissing, holding one another in each other's embrace.

She sighed pacing to her bathroom holding her stomach, still currently using the bare walls for support while she hunched over, grimacing. The pain in her stomach was bearable, but still burned her from the inside out with the fresh alarming discomfort, stinging her over and over again. Bonnie flicked the light switch on in the bathroom staring at the huge bruise on the side of her face.

"You've got to be kidding me," Bonnie moved strands of her hair out of her eyes, frowning at the black and purple blue bruise on her beautiful façade.

Bonnie rolled her eyes pacing to the kitchen to her cell phone that vibrated crazily on the counter top.

She grabbed her phone.

"What could you possibly want Caroline—?!"

Bonnie stared at the name across the screen. It was Damon. She stared lifelessly at the name and the green button. She hesitated. She shook her skull pressing the red button on the touch screen, ending the call.

_Undo this hurt you caused,  
when you walked out the door…_

"No," Bonnie laid the phone back on the counter top. "I can hate you," she breathed, inhaling deeply in annoyance with tears filling her eyes creating her vision to be blurry. Bonnie huffed with tears falling, she stepped her frail petite body out of the kitchen to the bathroom turning the shower on.

* * *

"Hey, Bonnie it's Damon, again…call me," Damon left yet another of many messages for Bonnie. He reorganized his chamber sitting on his bed moping around. Elena paced in Damon's room her long chocolate brown locks were mysteriously back, her normal ordinary blue jeans, and peachy pink long sleeved top _old-navy_ sweater.

"Wow, she's back…what the hell do you want princess?" Damon glowered at Elena.

"I came to apologize," Elena glanced at the floor in shame.

"Well, that's cute because your actions won't change that she won't talk to me, now…I'm not the one you need to apologize too anyway. Save your damn sappy boo-hoo's for Stefan. He's going to need them more than me."

"I know you don't believe me, Damon, but I am sorry," Elena sighed. "I don't know what happened. Katherine told me that you and Bonnie were together and I guess…I got a little jealous—"

"Is that supposed to make me feel better, because you got a 'little jealous'," Damon walked towards Elena. "Maybe if you would have told me something like this three years ago…maybe if you would have kissed me back when I kissed you, when I confessed to you, but not anymore Elena." Elena's dark brown eyes filled with tears.

"I'm sorry…but last I remember you said….it's always going to be Stefan, remember?" Damon glared at Elena bitterly, "or am I going crazy?"

"D-Damon," Elena trembled as Damon gently shoved her aside with his should. Damon walked to the door. Elena wept, "I love you though…" she trembled.

_And walked out of my life,  
Un-cry these tears…_

Damon froze, "Like I said before…if you would have said those words first…then maybe," Damon held his back firmly to Elena moseying out of his room with his hands in his pockets. Elena dashed after Damon embracing him from behind.

"Now…I know how it feels…how you felt," Elena wept, "I'm so sorry, Damon…I love you…I'm so sorry." Elena buried her face in Damon's back.

"…I _loved_ you too," Damon admitted what once was the truth, "save your apologies for Stefan, Elena...I don't need them..."

* * *

"How are you feeling, Stefan," Caroline asked as they sat across from each other in Mystic Fall's Grill.

"I'm dealing…I'll be fine, Car." Stefan hesitated.

"Elena's back to her normal self…" She explained, "I talked to her, you should go talk to her…now." Caroline bit her lip watching Stefan's expression go numb. "I know, it's hard now, but Stefan you always told me not to give up."

Caroline beamed grabbing his hands.

"You taught me how to be strong, and now I'm going to teach you." She held her bright smile.

"Caroline she's in love with my brother," Stefan snatched his hands away, "please, I respect what you're doing, but there's no use...I'm leaving town." Caroline's blue eyes widen.

"W-what—?" she gasped, "Y-you…can't leave, Elena needs you. Your friends need you!"

Stefan leered at Caroline, "you're a very sweet woman, Caroline. Don't ever change." Stefan stood up caressed her shoulder, and bent down at the waist smooched her flushed cheeks. "Farewell, Caroline."

_I cried so many nights…_

Stefan walked out of the grill leaving Caroline froze, staring lifelessly at the picture of Damon and Bonnie she brought to show the younger Salvatore brother their unique "friendship"...their love.

"You would leave just so Elena will be happy," she mumbled, "Stefan you're so stupid…Damon doesn't want her anymore…he wants Bonnie." Caroline paused holding the picture, "what an odd couple," she leered, "a vampire and a witch. Who would have known…I guess love could get weirder than a vampire and a werewolf…or a hybrid."

_Un-break my heart, my heart…_

_and say you love me again..._


	16. Matched Made In Hell

_NOTE: Happy Halloween followers! _

_Song "Castle Walls," by Christina Aguilera_

* * *

Chapter 16

Bonnie ambled out of the restroom ready for Sheriff Forbes wake, prepared to be the shoulder that Caroline would cry on. Wearing a plain modest black elegant knee length dress, Bonnie had her head tilted to the side drying her long tresses with a hand towel. She strode down the tapered hallway into the living area, and to her surprise she heard a car door shut.

It was probably Caroline coming over earlier than expected until she glanced her emerald gems outside the window to see him, not vampire Barbie, not Caroline; but the vampire with jet black shaggy hair. Him, Damon Salvatore, abandoning his flashy car; strolling to the Bennett witch's front door in his dark blue denim jeans, black leather jacket and boots with a bad attitude—or maybe it was simply guilt eating him alive from the episode yesterday?

"What could you possibly want now?" Bonnie grimaced. She threw the towel to the floor indignantly marching to the front door. Her hips and dress swaying with each step, Bonnie put her best game face on. She was going to let Damon have it. Say every damn name in the book; maybe even throw him away from her house with her witchcraft—whichever came first. Before Damon could knock on the door Bonnie opened the entryway glowering at the vampire; but Damon couldn't open his mouth and apologize to his witch, she intoned. Voicing to him, letting her resentment and hurt obviously be known, and it was known in every single word.

"Why the hell are you here?" she paused, "what could you possibly want now, that would even give you the audacity to come and see me?"

"B-Bonnie—"

"Don't Bonnie me," she snapped pointing at him. "You decided to break my heart by kissing my ex-best friend...who not only tried to kill me and Caroline, but succeeded in killing Mrs. Forbes. Very interesting."

"You—you know?"

"Of course I know," Bonnie rolled her eyes, "secrets can only be kept for so long, Damon." She explained, "besides, I rather would you have told me the truth about Elena hating me than Caroline…who was also told by Stefan. I mean, yes I can see why Elena would hate me—"

"You're damn predicable, Judgey. Elena…whatever," Damon sighed, "Bonnie, we need to talk—"

"We're talking," Bonnie crossed her frail arms under her full round breasts, popping her hip to the side. "What do you want?"

"Beautiful, you're judging again," he claimed flashing a heartwarming smile at her.

"I wonder why?" Bonnie puckered her lips dramatically, playing the dumb role rather well. "Why is that Damon? Why am I judging you? Is it because you confessed to me, told me you loved me and we had passionate rough sex?" Damon grinned. "Or is it just because you're an asshole who doesn't know who to keep his word?" Damon smirk vanished.

"Don't do that, Bonnie," Damon leaned in the doorway breathing, his irritation boiling within him. "Don't be like that…"

"Why shouldn't I?" Bonnie's eyes got glossy, filling with tears, but she would never like her tears be shown. "Why shouldn't—"

"What happened," Damon's dark brows narrowed, noticing the enormous blemish on the side of his witch's face. "Who hurt you?" he spoke in a deep concerning tone reaching to caress Bonnie's peachy cheek, but the witch stepped back. Even through the concealer and cover her black and blue bruised skin was still noticeable. Bonnie moved his hand aside.

"Don't touch me…and you hurt me," Bonnie glared rolling her eyes in annoyance. "Are you really going to play dumb with me?" she lifted her emerald gems darted them at Damon with resilient disgust, raising her head, standing tall and full of pride like once before their twisted love game began.

Damon knew this stance.

Bonnie stood her ground. Damon proceeded to walk to Bonnie but he was held back by an unknown force, a strong force. He raised his dark brow in confusion repeating his process to walk to Bonnie, but was held back again.

"Umm…aren't you going to let me in," the vampire enquired, "Bonnie?"

"You see I would, but then I wouldn't be able to make your life a living hell, and then escape we I needed too," Bonnie's brow raised as she scowled her lovely eyes at Damon. She witchy margined him to hell and back, popping blood vessel after blood vessel. She showed him the pain he caused her. Not just physically, but emotionally. She held her chin high continuing the excruciating method for what appeared to be an hour, nonetheless was just simply minutes that were played in slow motion. Damon groaned holding his skull, falling to his knees eye-catching the intense power Bonnie hid dormant, and then knocked out with such resolute control and demand. This "witchy-margin" was not the usual quick extreme pain. It was unbearable to even watch, it was horrifying.

"B-Bonnie," Damon trembled, "I—I get it! You're pissed at me!" He gridded his teeth quivering in pain, "I get it!" he screamed at the witch gradually losing consciousness, losing his vision of the beautiful mocha woman standing only feet away in the ebony dress.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Bonnie ceased to continue her agonizing aneurism; she blinked uncontrollably, batting her long lashes, "I wonder what that was…oops!"

"Bonnie, you're really going to play like that?!"

"Yeah, I mean isn't it only fair, Damon. You kissed Elena. You chose her, and I'm your second choice…now I get to make you regret every fucking moment of that decision," Bonnie explained, "I told you things had to change…you make me feel worthless, and a woman shouldn't be treated the way you're treating me!" She snapped.

_Everyone thinks that I have it all,  
but it's so empty living behind these castle walls._

"Whatever just leave me the hell alone…good-bye Damon," Bonnie shook her head in annoyance, forcing her line of vision elsewhere.

"Bonnie wait—"

Bonnie had closed the door on Damon before he could plead his case anymore with silly damn excuses, and possible little white lies.

"I say things are pretty much back in balance now," Bonnie leered walking into the kitchen. Forcing a positive to-go-ha-ha-I-win-attitude.

"Damn it!" Damon knocked repeatedly with a trembling thud, and a lurid bang on the entrance, begging Bonnie to talk to him. "Bonnie, open the door. We need to talk…you judgey little witch! Open the door!"

_These castle walls…_

"We talked," Bonnie hooted a giggly laugh from her aching gut, and then didn't waver to place her hands on her stomach slightly hunching over. "We talked…Ew, I feel sick." she grumbled in pain closing her eyes. Gradually her sneer washed-out as she stood alone in her chilly empty home, "Serves you right, jerk—ah!" Bonnie covered her mouth, her green gems enlarged, she sprinted to the bathroom, quickly lifted the toilet seat, vomiting. The nauseating dark crimson hue splattered universally. Bonnie shivered, her small hands shook holding on the sides of the toilet as she continued to vomitus her insides. Bonnie gagged, and choked. That's just sweet, like the fucking bruise on her gorgeous appearance and Damon kissing Elena wasn't enough for her. Now her unsettle stomach is spewing her internal organs out. Very nice.

_If I should tumble if I should fall;  
would any one hear me screaming behind these castle walls?_

_These castle walls…_

Bonnie's body quivered terribly, her tiny physique seemed to convulse while she struggled to her feet, she stood. Wheezing, breathing severely with the mounts on her chest rising and lowering with each gasp-y breath of air; she finally allowed her tears to fall. Sobbing endlessly from the sheer fear of the chilling sight displayed before her, Bonnie used the walls for support; inclining to the sturdy fortification her frail arms had found an aid to reach the sink. Bonnie wiped her tears smudging blood on her lips, staring into the mirror, gazing at the woman with blood all over her full plumbed lips. Bonnie narrowed her brows bending at the waist; she puked in the sink getting blood in her long hair. Repetitively the sickening process had started over again, turning pain knots in her stomach. The burning sensation hurt her.

_There's no-one here at all, behind these castle walls…_

"What's happening to me…D-Damon," Bonnie wept hysterically collapsing to the floor. She sat with her back against the wall bawling.

"Fuck," Damon spitted resting his hands against the door. "Bonnie, let me in!" He heard Bonnie's silent cries for help, but there was no way he could aid her. . Bonnie casted a spell, leaving Damon out of her life though she hoped the little spell would do the trick after who he's chosen.

"Fuck!" Damon pounded on the door creating the house to shiver tremendously, "Bonnie, let me help you! Please give me a chance to prove myself, Damn it!" Damon roared punching the door, but not with full force. Only enough force to release most of his anger built up. He didn't want Bonnie to be pissed at him because he pierced a hole through the door with his fists. "Bonnie, please…I need you. I screwed up. I get it…I'll take the blame. Blame me. Hate me all you want, but just don't leave again…and let me help…"

_These castle walls…_

Bonnie wiped her tears she snatched the towel on the bathroom floor wiping her bloody face, and then crawled back to her feet slowly pacing back to the front door. She listened to Damon heavy breathing, and his apology.

"Bonnie open the door…please," he requested, "I know I'm selfish…the truth is I don't know the first thing about love, but somehow…apart me wants you to show me…again. I want you to make me feel again." Bonnie's hand clutched the door handle; she slowly turned the knob and progressed to open the gate that separated the unique couple. Damon gazed at Bonnie in astonishment.

"I hate you," she stated.

"Wow, you and I have a lot in common…I hate me too," Damon's blue orbs meet Bonnie's saddening gaze.

"No…I hate you; because you have me trapped, you make me…" she trembled. "I love you; because we both know we're—"

"Bound to each other?"

Bonnie nodded her head. "Sure…go with that," Bonnie huffed, "we're both a damn match that's been made in hell. Both selfish, both greedy and stubborn…I want you back, but not if Elena is always going to interfere with _us_, and not if you don't know how to treat me right."

"Bonnie, I know—"

"I hate you! You make me weak!" Bonnie hunched over holding her stomach groaning in pain yet again. "I'm getting sick…"

"Come here," Damon snatched Bonnie's arm pulling her in his embrace. Bonnie struggled for freedom. She wept, throwing wimpy punches at his firm chest. More so hurting her hands than him.

"Let me go!" she demanded.

"No," Damon paused, "Now, give me one good reason why I'd do that?"

"I said let me go Damn it!" Bonnie cried in Damon's embrace. The loving adoration wrapped in warmth chilled her bones making her shiver. She remembered how his skin felt against hers, and oh how she loved it.

Mocha and marble.

Pure art.

Bonnie meet Damon's gaze pushing him away from her. "You think you could just kiss Elena and think I'd forgive you so easily after you used smooth words on me."

"Bonnie, I screwed up, but I love you—!"

The witch smacked the vampire across the face with full force—_slaaapp! _

"You're mean…you don't care about me anymore…you're actions showed that very well last night." Bonnie wiped the blood off of her lips, "but is that why you want to break me until there's nothing left, because if so…you're doing a good job of it." Bonnie left his pale cheek beat red. Damon's gaze was casted to the side.

"Bonnie," he breathed meeting her gaze once more with sad blue eyes. "Come back to me."

Bonnie's mouth dropped and she didn't falter to smack Damon into another oblivion again, "You're such an ass." She added shaking her head. "Whatever," Bonnie rolled her eyes turning around.

"No," Damon snorted picking Bonnie up forcefully. She gasped kicking and threatened Damon as he held her tightly in his body-hugging embrace of affection.

"Put me down!" she commanded. Damon threw her over his shoulder, still holding her. He closed her door and paced to his 1969 Chevy Camaro Convertible. "O-oh my god," Bonnie gasped.

"Shh!" he whispered, "you're so loud, the neighbors will think I'm a weirdo."

"Damon Salvatore! This is totally considered kidnapping!"

"I know," he leered. "You think you can smack me twice and get away with it. That's cute Bennett."

"Damon I swear—"

"What? You hate me?" Damon enquired opening the passenger side door gently placing Bonnie to her feet. "Get in the car."

"What—?!"

"Don't 'what' me, just get in the car;" Damon rolled his blue orbs, "please get in the car…witches so damn predictable." Bonnie hesitated, but eventually got into Damon's car. Damon closed the door. Walking over to the driver's side where he got into the car and turned the keys, the engine roared as he reversed out of the driveway.

"Where are _we _going?" Bonnie crossed her arms in annoyance.

"Home," Damon added glancing at Bonnie snatching her hand.

"I said don't touch me."

* * *

"Stefan," Elena called out running to him before he could aboard the train, which would equal him to leaving Mystic Falls forever. "Wait! Stefan!" Elena sprinted amongst the crowd of individuals making her way to Stefan. "Stefan, please don't go! Wait!" Stefan exhaled a heavy breath turning around to face Elena. He gazed into her deep chocolate brown eyes, and narrowed his thick brows.

"Don't talk, let me talk," Elena forced a leer, but is disappeared.

"Okay, talk."

"I messed up everything…I hurt Caroline and Bonnie. I hurt Damon, and most of all…I hurt you." Elena bit her lip, "I realized, I finally realized what love is, and it doesn't exist without you in my world, Stefan. It won't." Stefan cupped Elena's face beaming.

"I know, I know, Elena; that's why I'm leaving. There's nothing left for me here…in Mystic Falls anymore."

"But you can't leave…I need you," Elena's lips trembled.

"Elena, you're the reason I lived every day, the reason I breathed, the reason why I am alive if that's what I am; but I can't look at you without seeing Damon's gluttonous hands on you—"

"So, you hate me for kissing, Damon?"

"No, I'm hurt. I don't hate you I love you more than anything Elena. I love you more than life itself. I'm leaving to give you time to think…so I can think. We never time Elena to really think about us…if that's what we want."

"All abroad!"

"Don't go," Elena begged.

"I have too, I'll write to you. I promise." Stefan kissed Elena's forehead, "Good-bye, Elena." Those were Stefan's last words before boarding the train to Chicago, Elena stood alone as the train passed blowing gusts of strong wind. Her long tresses blew in the breeze. She glanced down at her hand and staring at the silver engagement ring Stefan put on her finger.

"This is our final good-bye isn't it, Stefan?"


	17. Innocent Sinner, Guilty Lover

_NOTE: I want a take a moment to thank Lucy, and my Followers for being so sweet to me, and praying for my hand to heal, and continuing to read my very first fan fiction. It really brings tears to my eyes to know that people adore my love story between Damon and Bonnie as much as I do. I love these characters so much. Followers and readers. I love you guys! Thank you for inspiring me more... I also __used the song by Damien Rice,"9 Crimes" the true blood version. I used this version of the song because of the heartache you feel in the song. Its a much darker version and since there's a love, hate theme right now. I thought it was perfect! The lyrics are strongly powerful. Telling two sides of a story, the girl's part and the man's part. This made me think of Bonnie and Damon. There are two stories to what they think happened, "he said" and "she said" as well as there is only one story that's real, the truth...__Chapter 17 is where you find out what's really wrong with Bonnie and how Stefan wasn't lying when he told Elena he was leaving. Grab a tissue box I reread this chapter and I cried...Maybe I'm just really emotional..._

_Tell me what you guys think, have any questions hit me up in the review box._

* * *

Chapter 17

Bonnie," Damon rumbled acutely, gasping with sweat dripping down his brow, darting up from the couch holding a bottle of bourbon in his hands. It was obvious he probably had one to many drinks beforehand. The fight with Bonnie earlier didn't help. Things got pretty heated. He trembled scanning his eyes around the room. "You we're supposed to witchy migraine me, Judgey." He sat unaccompanied in the mist of his splendid Salvatore modernized 1800's Victorian decor mansion; again, back and forth, to and from—scanning the living area searching for her. His icy blue orbs hunted for the witch who was now nowhere to be found. The witch that he loved.

Damon sat the bottle of Bourbon on the table, and smirked, pressing his index finger and thumb to the bridge of his narrow nose; shaking his head. He chuckled, "You Judgey little thing...you're mean, but I'm meaner." Damon came to his feet striding to the staircase, swaying, pacing up the steps to his chambers. He was drunk, but still aware enough to know he was still slightly sober. He opened the door to find his fictitious novels that were once stacked beside his king sized bed, are now scattered out on his bedstead-silk-sheets with one old book opened with a dried dead red rose hard-pressed in the paged.

"Nosey…much," Damon grimaced ambulating to his divan snatching the classic novel written by Jane Austin. He breathed through his nostrils staring at the old 1800's novel. "You would read _Pride and Prejudice_, wouldn't you?" Damon's blue orbs stared at the words on the page, "but who are you the pride or prejudice one?"

_If your feelings are still what they were last April, tell me so at once. My affections and wishes have not changed, but one word from you will silence me forever. If, however, your feelings have changed, I will have to tell you: you have bewitched me, body and soul, and I love, I love, I love you. I never wish to be parted from you from this day on…_

Damon closed the hard cover book, quickly, trying to erase the words of truth that Mr. Darcy felt for Miss Elisabeth Bennett. Trying to hide the truth that what Mr. Darcy felt for Elisabeth is what he truly felt for his Miss Bennett, his Bonnie. If only he could tell her without being such a dick about everything.

"Woman, they're all like witches Mr. Darcy…don't they just leave you completely speechless; just so damn breathless." Damon sneered, "Bennett…" he chuckled.

"Damon, you called me?" Bonnie shouted from the distance. Damon narrowed his dark brows slowly turning around anticipating to meet the witch's stern gaze, but expectancy flew out the window when he was left standing alone looking like an idiot in the rather chilly atmosphere of his chambers. He smelled her rosy honey aroma filling the air.

_Leave me out with the waste;  
this is not what I do.  
It's the wrong kind of place,  
to be thinking of you._

Giving him a high obsession, give him his hit like a drug addict, but it wasn't enough. He heard her sweet voice, he wasn't going crazy, or perhaps he undoubtedly was going insane from her aroma. Missing her soft gentle kisses, remembering his pale cold lips pressed against her and her innocently sweetened tangible touches that could make a grown man beg; and fall to his knees. Bonnie was like a queen, but lately his noticed he hasn't be treating his queen so kindly. This enhanced his desires, heightened his love for her?

Damon curved his lip opaquely from the sheer thought of the sexual explicit memories of bedding her, comforting her, inhaling her and heeding to her moans. Recalling the indulgence, their bodies swaying, synchronizing with one another's erotic engagements left Damon hungry like previous with that one thing—that one urge, the deep desire.

That hunger.

_It's the wrong time,  
for somebody new,  
it's a small crime;  
and I've got no excuse…_

Damon bit his lip, the recollection of every little dubious emotion, he theoretically had thought—everything he had done to Bonnie that night under the full moon. He finally was able to identify it was no longer lust, but love deceptively trying to disguise itself as that sin, lust clothed in black tainting everything: but it was love. His sin was love. True love, of some sort, and he knew or at least hoped that if Bonnie was his "forever," his "destiny" she would set him free from his mar. Hoping she was consume he as he would consume her completely hiding her from the world in his lovers embrace.

The strangest thing was Bonnie was like a emit ray of sunshine that never ended, and Damon crushed her heart. Eradicating her utterly. He could only imagine the intake of damage she was holding in after watching him kiss Elena. The thing was, he was just testing the waters with Elena, searching for any signs of adoration for her. And just like he expected. There was none. Bonnie wasn't supposed to know about the kiss let alone see it. He was testing himself. He only faked the passionate affections, for Elena's sake, but after a few minutes the moment settled in. Bonnie was never meant to see his trial in accomplishment. It infuriated him that he caused her heartache, that he cause his witch pain. Not that his actions were ever right in the first place, Damon was blatantly hunting down the incognito emotion he revealed to her. The fondness that made him weak, that made him vulnerable when they touched skin to skin, and cheek to cheek.

_Is that alright with you?  
Give my gun away when it's loaded  
Is that alright with you?_

Bonnie was that love, the love that brought tears to his eyes, because he knew he didn't deserve Elena; but in truth he doesn't even come close to deserving Bonnie. Damon has been with many women, but he's never "made love" to a woman the way he loved Bonnie that nocturnal. Position aside the rough, destructive sex; it was still all love in the making. Damon was only damaging with Bonnie's first time because he wanted her so bad. He wanted to consume her. Taint her, he wanted to be with her.

"Damn you, Bonnie," he murmured. "You say I make you weak…you have no idea what weak is until you've been brought to you knees." He sighed, and then he had noticed the shower was running. Hearing the hot water from the shown head osculating an unknown body. The vampire wandered sluggishly to his boudoir bathroom expecting—

"Bonnie, I thought you left." Damon fumed in resentment from their brawl earlier, "why are you still here? Don't you need to be Caroline's shoulder to cry on, and drinking buddy tonight?"

"I'm sorry, you were calling for whom?" the nude woman with mocha skin turned around drenched, soaked in hot water with steamy surrounding her.

"Oh, damn," he was most undeniably sober now. Damon hush-ly mumbled under his hot breath, his expression immediately numbed. His icy blue orbs amplified observing Bonnie relaxing in the shower, unaccompanied.

"Can I wear you're robe?" she asked sweetly continuing to rinse the conditioner out of her long tresses. Damon's body tensed, his nerves screamed.

"Well then," Damon huffed while standing, clearing his throat watching Bonnie under the hot incessant water. Steam filled the bathroom. His emotions and thoughts were jumbling together again, and he grimaced breathing deeply gazing at her naked flesh that was pleading to be caressed once more.

"Damon, I'm late. I was supposed to meet Caroline twenty minutes ago." Bonnie smirked, "now, honey, how about that robe?"

"How about some milk and cookies instead," Damon wiggled his brows winking at Bonnie. "What you say, Judgey," Damon enquired; he curved his lips in delight. "Bonnie, you, me; and some nonstop action all night long…with some smooth jazz playing in the background to fit the sensual mood," The vampire beamed at the witch. "Playful punishments?"

_If you don't shoot it how am I supposed to hold it  
Is that alright with you?_

Bonnie turned her back to Damon securing the knob, the water ceased to flee from the shower head; but dripped onto the base of the shower bed, Bonnie slowly coiled round pacing her naked petite physique to Damon leering, she bit her lip. Damon watched the water trickled down her sexy body, dripping from her hair onto the title floor.

"That sounds fun," Bonnie added. Damon smirked tilting his head, and inclined into Bonnie; towering over her naked figure he towed her close to his torso. His palms rested on her bare hips, caressing her, their noses brushing against each other; and their lips only inches away from fervent passion. Their lips touched, Bonnie tilted her head to the side went on her tippy-toes. Damon expected her to kiss him, but as an alternative she whispered seductively in Damon's ear.

"You're real cute for thinking I'd forgive you that easily," Bonnie shoved Damon away from her, "Now how about that robe?" she held her bright sneer.

Damon bit his tongue and chuckled bitterly, "you're such a tease."

_Give my gun away when it's loaded  
is that alright with you?  
With you...?_

"What kind of fallacy love is this? A game?" Bonnie strode herself to Damon, "Mr. Salvatore I'm going to make you suffer." She whispered again, her voice hushed, her breath against his neck sending chills down his spine. "Until you can explain the reason why you kissed Elena…I'm going to make your life a living hell." Bonnie smiled. "Wow, it's cold; I'm going to go get dressed now." Bonnie patted Damon's cheeks patrolling into his chambers.

Damon dashed after the naked woman, snatching his robe tossing it to her, "We need to talk."

"I thought we had this discussion, Damon," Bonnie rolled her pretty green gems throwing the baggy robe over her wet naked body.

"We did, but...I want to know," he paused, "what you think you're doing? Lashing back at me?" Damon sat on the edge of his grand bed. "It's not cute."

"What do you mean?" Bonnie asked innocently.

"You know exactly what I mean, Bonnie. You even said so yourself," Damon began to mock Bonnie's vocals, "until you tell me why you kissed Elena…I'm going to make you—"

_Leave me out with the waste,  
this is not what I do,  
it's the wrong kind of place;  
to be cheating on you…_

Damon speedily hastened to Bonnie wrapping his arms around her, Bonnie gasped as Damon pressed his lips to hers, and he whispered huskily in her ear making Bonnie melt in his arms. She shivered. She felt her teeth chattered from the chilly atmosphere, and her bones rattle from the sensual touch from Damon's coarse hands. He untied the robe, his hands in-ventured in the robe stroking her slender waist, her hips, her back, and her fine ass.

"Suffer," he whispered sexily in her ear, kissing her cheek. "Either way, Judgey, it sounds like a lot of fun to me…you punishing me." They gazed into each other's eyes. "I can deal with that." He winked, "you on top?"

"I'm late," Bonnie stated moving Damon's hands back to his sides. The witch quickly tied the robe covering herself again. She walked passed him to her bag where she pulled out an elegant flow-y gray and black patterned dress.

"Bonnie…have I lost you, forever?" His expression changed as he stood with his broad back facing her, Bonnie proceeded to cloth herself, bra, undies, and all. Once her dress was on she paced back to Damon and gazed him in his eyes, and grabbed his hands.

"I don't know—?"

Bonnie examined Damon biting his wrist rigidly, and then offered his blood to the witch.

"Drink my blood…you to damn beautiful to be walking out in public with that fucking bruise on your face." Damon caressed her forehead, "what happened...I didn't really do this to you did I?"

"I fell, and you didn't, but don't worry…I'm okay," Bonnie blushed gradually shoving away Damon's hand. "I'm fine, I'll be okay...I mean I'm a tough bird," she beamed.

"Tough bird or not you look horrible, it looks like someone beat you," he admitted.

"Is it really that bad?"

"Just drink," he demanded. He demanded in such a way it was erotic. "Just drink, Bonnie."

_It's the wrong time  
she's pulling me through.  
It's a small crime,  
and I've got no excuse._

Bonnie hesitated, her emerald gems intensified. Her blood rushed to her cheeks turning her mocha skin a peachy tint. She bit her lips and swallowed the huge lump in her throat, trying to breathe. Bonnie stared at Damon's fresh cerise blood running down his arm beginning to drip onto the wooden floor. She deliberately grabbed his wrist, uncertain, very much anxious. Taking several quick glances at Damon as he gaped at her with admiration, he pulled her close before she could press her lips to his skin.

"Or would you rather me feed you my blood…myself?"

"Hmm, no...umm...I'm okay," Bonnie shook her head.

Misgiving her lying incoherent reply, Damon elevated his wrist to his mouth where his pungent fangs bit down firmly into his own flesh, he sucked his warm dark rubicund hued blood from the vein, and his eyes were solid shadowy orbs of the darkest most utter red, and his icy vampire eyes shined as blue veins appeared hissed like snaked, hungry. With amazing self-control he dipped Bonnie and kissed her—so known of his blood would get on her fancy dress, but it was like a poetic eerie dance in reality. Like the darker version of the notebook.

Startling her, he began feeding her his vampire blood. Bonnie's hand's rested on Damon's broad shoulders. His eyes ogled her down as she did him, and even after he feed her his blood they kissed tenderly with his tongue invading her mouth. She gripped onto his shirt gazing into each other's eyes. Soon Damon leisurely dragged away from her full plumbed lips, and gently pulled Bonnie up; he enthused, moving the damp strands of her hair out of her face viewing at the disappearing blemish. Bonnie stared at Damon's lips his blood was smudged on his chin. His licked his lips.

_Is that alright with you?  
Give my gun away (Is that alright? Yeah,) when it's loaded  
Is that alright with you?_

"There…all better," he said wiping the blood off of her lips.

"T-thank you," Bonnie hesitatingly wiped the blood off of Damon's chin with her thumb.

"No, problem Judgey," Damon faked a leer and snatched her hand licking the blood off her fingers. She eyed him, "I don't waste blood…even if it's mine."

"I can see that," Damon kissed Bonnie's forehead. Bonnie breathed inhaling his sexy musky colonel, she glanced her vision to the floor. His scent made her feel dizzy, or maybe wit was just his blood beginning to penetrate through her veins. Her lips stretched into a beautiful beam.

"Damon I just wanted—"

Bonnie glanced up to meet Damon's icy gaze, but only met the lonesome atmosphere of his room where she stood alone. She bit her lip, grimacing. She sighed ambulating her way downstairs into the open living area. Her big green eyes watched Damon pour himself some scotch into a crystal glass.

"Damon, I have something to say," the witch paced her way to Damon, but still kept her distance.

"What is that," he questioned her bitterly, "well, Bonnie, no ones stopping you." Damon pressed the glass to his pale

"Just, just so you know…you haven't completely lost me forever, and I don't hate you. I'm just mad at you." Damon was shocked, "I need to know the truth...that's all I want from you, Damon. The truth." The vampire honestly thought that his witch loathed him. He couldn't be able to deal with it, well, he could. But not now, not that he's fallen for her. But her being mad? He can deal with it...

_If you don't shoot it how (Is that alright? Yeah. ) am I supposed to hold it?  
Is that alright with you?_

* * *

Stefan sat on the train alone, his sad blue-green eyes staring out the window thinking of her, Elena, the woman that broke his heart. His eyes were shiny as tears filled his vision creating everything that much blurry. He browsed at his ring, the one that Elena bought him after he promised her an eternity of authentic of faithful love of utter novelty and happiness. His heart desired for her, longed for her child like embraces. His eyes filled with more tears, his lips trembled; ever damn time he fumed frustrating his firmest to suppress his feelings for her. Entirety gave the hollow to detonate the sensation of adoration back within his dead, un-beating chest.

Like a tsunami wave over and over again of the flash back, this fucking memory of Damon, his brother kissing Elena tenderly, passionately gazing at her with the raw loving emotion glued on his face; and Elena reciprocating the kiss from the older Salvatore brother. Caressing him and osculating him with zealous hunger, all with inhumane lust like the damn sinners the are. It all was deeply engraved in his cognizance, haunting his awareness, and his fantasies of truly being with her—just like the way Bonnie suffered from this hurt.

He was wholly humiliated, entirely embarrassed. A single tear sustained to stream down his numb face unendingly as he gazed at a picture of him and Elena on his phone. He was damaged, more than broken now. His pride and dignity were wounded.

Marked.

Marked by her, the Petrova doppelgänger, and his greedy ass brother who cares nothing other than himself; Stefan's soul left his body, he left like a ghost.

_Give my gun away (is that alright? Yeah. ) when it's loaded?  
Is that alright, is that alright with you?_

"Elena," he closed his eyes reminiscing on all they've been through together. All the good and bad intervals. Memorizing her soft smooches tetchy sweetly contrary to his lips, the smell of her blood that gave him a high comparable to a drug addict getting their hit off of meth or heroine, after experimentally mixing the fatal remedies. Stefan loved her beautiful smile; her laugh, the charming sound echoing in his ear. Stefan remembered it all—from when they first happened to them falling utterly and unconditionally and irrevocably, and ever so deeply in love; it all was by chance.

All destinies, two fates that intertwined, two paths that crossed that were never meant too; and together, they vowed. The young Salvatore acknowledged the higher supernatural being who allowed this beauty to happen. Their friendship transforming into a romantic love story. He wasn't a religious man, but their love was absolute, utter power because it was once so true, and he thanked God every moment her had.

Their love was a love you would only find in a generated timeworn fairy tale. The princess and the prince falling in love, the prince saving his lovely maiden from the wicked witch, and marrying her, turning her into his bride, his queen; and they would live happily ever after. Stefan knew that Elena and him once shared at love that was so real it was ethereal, and now it's gone.

_I guess fairy tales are nothing, but lies..._Stefan thought, _nothing but lies that fills a child's head with the wrong expectations..._

"Good-bye Elena," he hung his head lowly, "good-bye love," he whispered, mumbling under his breath with more tears streaming down his face as he proceeded to take off his promise ring that could have easily transformed into his wedding ring.

_Is that alright, yeah?  
Give my gun away (is that alright? Yeah. ) when it's loaded?  
Is that alright with you?_

Stefan snorted wiping his tears of heartache as a young woman with thick long bouncing deep auburn curls with a black streak in her locks. She began to walk past Stefan. She peeped her unique pretty eyes at the sad weeping man sitting next to the window unaccompanied, watching him take a wedding ring of some sort off his hand shoving it into his pocket.

She held onto the seats as the train car sprung, she halted almost falling over, leaning over to him tapping his shoulder.

"Hey," she hesitated, "I know this is probably weird for you…umm, since you don't me, but…are you okay?" She beheld at Stefan, he was mute, heartbroken.

"I'm fine," he lied, nodding in-taking a deep breath, "just a very…bad day for me," he breathed, "but thank you for your concern." Stefan still hung his head low. The woman frowned not buying his "cool guy skeptical act" a single bit. Somehow she felt like bursting into uncontrollably tears, somehow she understood his pain, his agony of loneliness. She caressed his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," The young lady said with true genuine sympathy, "that suck's, I don't know what's going on in your life right now, but I do know that a smile can reconcile the most fragmented, and even this most damaged of hearts." She beamed at Stefan. "You're a handsome guy, and I'm pretty sure you look a lot more sexier smiling." The woman blushed, she giggled in tense awkwardness. "Sorry about that…sometimes I'm a little too honest."

Stefan turned; his eyes amplified at her. The lovely young woman's eyes were two dissimilar hues, a birthmark? One icy blue eye and one deep brown eye, her skin a tawny shade with kissable freckles dotted across her lovely complexion. Her lips cutely kissable with a mole above her upper lip, a beauty mark if you will. The young woman was skinny, very scrawny looking, but beautiful. She was unusually beautiful.

Stefan finally leered.

_If you don't shoot it how (is that alright? Yeah. ) am I supposed to hold it?  
Is that alright with you?  
Give my gun away (is that alright? Yeah. ) when it's loaded?  
Is that alright, is that alright with you…?_

"You're not too bad yourself," he held his smile.

"Thank you," she blushed, her blood rushed to her cheeks. "I'm Jaicee, Jaicee Spencer, but my friends call my jay-bird instead. Call me whatever you like, Jay-bird, Jay or Jaicee. Either one I guess." Jaicee sniggered adorably.

"That's cute," Stefan laughed. "You're nicknames."

"I know, some names you just never grow out of I guess," she beamed, gazing into Stefan's eyes. They stared at one another for a while until Jaicee spoke, "What's your name?"

"I'm Stefan, Stefan Salvatore."

"You don't say," she smiled, "this is going to seem so weird, but my maiden name is Salvatore."

"What?"

* * *

Bonnie rushed through the funeral home's grand arched wooden doors searching for the grieving vamp. Bonnie passed through crowds of unknown individuals weeping, embracing one another, and talking. Until she stumbled upon a weary Caroline sobbing, blubbering. Bonnie's brows narrowed running to Caroline on the balcony.

"Caroline," Bonnie shouted knelling down besides the weeping vampire pulling her into a tight snugging embrace. "I'm so sorry, I'm sorry I'm late."

"It's fine…" Caroline was numb they sat besides one another and held each other in a silent sobbing hug.

"It's going to be okay, Car-bare."

"I miss her so much, Bonnie!" Caroline sobbed, "And the nastiest part is I think I'm the most insane stupid un-dead woman alive."

"Oxymoron," Bonnie giggled trying to make Caroline laugh, but failed.

She failed epically.

"I comforted the bitch that killed my mother, Stefan stold me everything, and now Stefan's gone. He told me how Jeremy was turned into a vampire, and how _she_ wanted you dead," Bonnie's expression lacked emotion. "I wanted to kill her, Bonnie. I wanted to make her suffer for everything's she's done to us, to Stefan and Damon; but I comforted her instead...I should have staked the bitch," she grimaced with tears streaming down her face, "I hate Elena! I hate her!" Caroline wept hysterically wrapping her arms around Bonnie. "She's dead to me!"

_Is that alright, yeah?  
Give my gun away when it's loaded?  
Is that alright, yeah?_

Bonnie's eyes became glossy staring at her best friend bracelet Elena gave her in high school. She never took it off. A tear feel from Bonnie's eye, "She's dead to me, and" Bonnie sobbed, "I miss her too."

"Our lives were never supposed to be like this, Bonnie."

"I know, believe me I know," Bonnie sighed wiping Caroline's tears.

"I hate her," Caroline sniffled, "Oh, I need to go get drunk and have hot vampire sex with somebody," Bonnie sustained to wipe Caroline's tears smearing her already dark smudgy cosmetics gazing into her sad eyes.

"Shh! Car," Bonnie pointed too the people passing them, "well; sorry to break it to you, but I can't help you with that."

"You could…it just would be weird," Caroline confessed giggling.

"There we go, my girl is smiling again," Bonnie laughed, and they held each other, comforting one another like best friends always do. Caroline buried her teary face in Bonnie's shoulder holding Bonnie close until she felt Bonnie's stomach, a bump?

"Bonnie," Caroline's eyes widened and she met the witches gaze; she sensed something different about Bonnie. Her smell, she had the faint whiff of an infant mixing in with her relaxing rosy honey aroma.

"Yeah?"

"Bonnie, please tell me that's just one serious food baby, and that you're like not…you're like not really pregnant—!?" Bonnie's eyes amplified, following Caroline's to her belly where the witch saw a little bump. A firm little bump that had not been their earlier this morning.

"No," she shook her head, "I can't be." Bonnie was modified. She was astonished. Why didn't she notice the little lump earlier, or was it even there to begin with? Bonnie's hands went to her stomach feeling the firm bump. Bonnie's eye's filled with tears.

Caroline wept with Bonnie.

"You're so stupid," Caroline stated smacking Bonnie's shoulder, "its Damon's kid isn't it!?"

"Shh! Caroline, I'm not pregnant. I can't be. Besides I didn't even—oh my god!" Bonnie gasped realizing her period was late. "Oh, my god—I'm late?!"

_If you don't shoot it how am I supposed to hold it, is that alright, yeah?  
Give my gun away when it's loaded?_

Caroline gazed into Bonnie's eyes with solemn concern. Bonnie wept, she's dreamt of having Damon's kids ever since see had that vision that dream, but now. She's never been more terrified. Bonnie's hands held her stomach. Caroline peeked at Bonnie, and she hesitated, her soft hands touched Bonnie's stomach. Bonnie's abdominal arose to turn in painful knots, twisting, making her ache. Caroline quickly heaved Bonnie up and scanned her eye pretty blue eyes round and sprinted into the courtyard with her supersonic vampire speed, holding Bonnie close. Bonnie fell to her knees and vomited, spewing her internal organs out. The nauseating dark crimson hue splattered universally into the grass.

"Bonnie!" Caroline knelled alongside the witch holding her hair, Bonnie shivered, and her small hands shook as she continued to vomitus her insides. Bonnie gagged, and choked. "Bonnie?!"

"You're pregnant aren't you, Bonnie?!" Caroline whispered with tears running down her face. Bonnie ceased to vomit gasping. "Damn it, Bonnie! That _thing _is going to kill you!"

"I don't know, Caroline…Stefan said it was nothing, and not to worry about it. He said it wasn't possible."

"Hello you're like a Bennett witch, Damon's a vampire, and the spirits are mad from what you've told me. Don't you think they would punish either one of you? I don't think it's nothing," Caroline wiped the blood off her lips. "Bonnie, this is going to be hard to say, but you're my friend and I'd never let anyone hurt you…" Caroline aided Bonnie gently pulling her up. "You need to leave Damon alone. He's no good for you, and you're no good for him—"

"Looks like the both of you are in a bit of a cookie," Klaus said to the witch and to Caroline, "thankfully, loves…I can help." Bonnie and Caroline's eyes intensified with fear as Klaus paced closer. "Hello, Caroline. I'm very sorry to here about you're mother."

"What the hell do you want?" Caroline held Bonnie close.

"He wants me," Bonnie gasped realizing the prophecy beginning to unfold.

"Don't worry, loves, I don't bite...much."

* * *

_Is that alright, is that alright?_

Elena walked home from the train station in the cold rainy night; she marched slowly up the porch steps soaked, wet and shivering. Jeremy sat on the porch swing single-handed gazing at his sister weeping in utter silence.

"Elena," Jeremy stood up, "What's wrong?" his brow's narrowed. Elena met his gaze. The swing creaked. He paced to his sister, and Elena stepped her way to her brother.

"I'm so sorry Jeremy, I killed you, I killed you," Elena wept. "I told Katherine to bring you to me…this is all my fault you're a vampire—"

"Elena, I wanted to be with my family, besides I knew that Kat was full of shit anyway."

"But, I did kill you, I ruined you chances of making a family of your own. Marrying the woman of your dreams. I took that away from you, and the worst part is that I not only broke you. I broke Bonnie and Caroline…I killed Caroline's mother—"

"You did what?!"

"I'm selfish. I'm just like Katherine. I broke Damon, and I damaged Stefan. I broke his heart...he left me, Jer."

"Stefan left Elena?!" Jeremy was speechless at Elena's confession.

_If you don't shoot it how am I supposed to hold it, is that alright, yeah?  
Give my gun away when it's loaded?_

"All because I wanted Damon, all because I'm desired him, I finally realized I loved him, and it's too late now…I don't know what to do…I'm so lost. I'm scared I'm going to be alone forever because of what I've done."

"Elena, you're not going to be alone forever." Jeremy hauled Elena into a brotherly sisterly embrace caressing the wet hairs on her head. Elena sobbed unbelievably, hysterically, hiding her face in Jeremy's shoulder. "I promise, you'll always have me, Elena, I'll never leave you." Jeremy heaved a heavy sigh, "but you're going to have to learn that you're actions have consequences…and so do mine…"

Elena sniffled and encountered her little brother's gaze, "I know Jer—ahh!" Elena gasped, screaming from an unknown source of pain coming from her back.

Elena collapsed, slipping from Jeremy's grip falling to the wooden porch unconscious with tears still steaming from her wide frozen eyes.

"Elena!?"

"Since my plan didn't work I have no use for you two anymore," Jeremy glanced up to meet Katherine holding a wooden stake covered in Elena's blood.

"Katherine," Jeremy grimaced.

* * *

_If you don't shoot it how (is that alright? Yeah. ) am I supposed to hold it?  
Is that alright with you?_

"Vampires can't pro-create," he stated pouring himself another drink, "damn it," he roared throwing the crystal glass into the fireplace. "Fuck!"

Damon's eyes got glossy. The fucking water works were coming. He trembled.

_Give my gun away (is that alright? Yeah. ) when it's loaded?  
Is that alright, is that alright with you…?_

"Damn it!" he screamed making the walls tremble in his mansion. He contined to drink after drink until there was nothing left in the liquor cabinet. He wanted to forget everything. He had noticed Bonnie's stomach. He felt her firm little bump, smelled the faint scent of a baby, and he wasn't stupid. He knew what was going to happen next, and this was surely going to make sure that Bonnie wasn't going to make it to the last page of the fairy tale.

_Is that alright, is that alright with you?_

_No..._

* * *

_Damon, I'm the witch, and the witch never makes it to the last page of the fairy tales…_

_Well, I guess we're going to have to change that, Judgey._

_I love you, Damon. _

_I know you do...and Bonnie...I lov-care too._


	18. I'll Be Yours

_NOTE: Song, "I'll Be" by Edwin McCain_

* * *

Chapter 18

The following sunrise, the colors of existence shined stunningly in the firmament, showing all of humanity that they were yet again blessed with a beautiful tomorrow. Caroline waited patiently for the homicidal vampire persistently to aid an extremely, cloyingly ill Bonnie. For epochs of long endless hours Caroline paused, and just before noon, Caroline stood in her newfangled household. In her kitchen on the peripheries of Mystic Falls; the country side with anxiety intensifying, pacing to and from—back and forth, over and over again holding a coffee mug filled with heartfelt blood when Damon fulminated with his mixed emotions escalating, he marched from his 1969 Chevy Camaro Convertible to the old farm house. The squeaky deep-rooted wooden entrance swung open, and the homicidal vampire stridden his way hastily through the doorway clothed in his leather jacket and demi blue jeans.

The air seemed to thicken a bit, Caroline's nerves tensed. She clutched her mug fighting every damn aggressive and utterly heightened hostile sentiment within her existence not to rip Damon's head off then and there. She halted, closing her pretty blue eyes counting to five, then to ten, and then to twenty inhaling and exhaling deeply. Her long ebony lashes batted. Her brow rose, her nails began to tapping the coffee mug repeatedly in annoyance of Damon being contemporaneously in her presents. Damon's boots were heard in contradiction of the refined floor in the silent kitchen while he patrolled to her. Caroline flipped her golden blonde locks. Trying to ignore him, fuck, that was going to be rather hard.

"Where is she," Damon questioned worriedly just as the entry slammed shut. "Caroline, where is she?"

"Bonnie's sleeping, Damon," Caroline bit her peachy color coated lips angrily, and turned around meeting his strangely disquiet gaze. Caroline "She needs her rest, and if you wake her…that wouldn't be letting her get her rest now, would it?" She bitterly darting her blue gems at Damon in resentment.

"Where is she?!" Damon pinned Caroline to the wall, she plummeted the coffee mug filled with blood. Alarmed, the glass shattered onto the title floor splattering the deep rubicund liquid universally onto the floor, and Damon's boots. Caroline jeered and her sapphire gems reformed, changing to a deep red, her blue veins appeared beneath her flawless ivory pale skin, taunting her foe. Exposing her wrath she overturned Damon restraining him, in the process she purposely fractured numerous bones in his upper limb.

"Damn, Barbie…" Damon groaned in pain. "W-when did you get so strong?"

"Look, I'm not in the mood, and you have given me more than one reason to put your name on my 'hit list'; because of what you did to Bonnie, and don't get me started with the others," Caroline bellowed turning Damon's hand backwards. Damon fell to his knees grumbling.

"What was that for?"

"Just a fair warning, don't make me go psycho bitch on you, okay. If I have too I will, Damon."

"Psycho bitch…hit list," Damon snickered, "very cute Barbie, did you go psycho bitch on Ken? Is that why he's not around anymore?" Damon laughed bitterly. Caroline's facial eloquent numbed very well momentously comprehending in her cognizance Damon was denoting about her dead werewolf boyfriend, Tyler Lockwood.

"You're such an asshole, Damon. I should kill you."

"Then why don't you?" he growled.

"Because I'm not selfish, and Bonnie loves you…God only knows why; but she does!" Caroline shrieked, "You have no fucking idea how much I want to kill you right now, and if it wasn't for Bonnie you'd be dead!"

"Barbie, first off I didn't kill your mother. So, don't get pissy with me. Second off I don't think we should go down that road, threatening people…it's not polite. I came here to pick up Bonnie and bring her home. That's all…I don't want to deal with this drama shit." Damon stared into Caroline's coldhearted eyes which remained with animosity; grimacing at her Damon shoved the vamp away. Popping all his bones, located in his broad arm back in place, "Bitchy move," Damon roared at Caroline.

"Whatever, just be quiet if you're going to stay here," Caroline pointed her finger towards the ceiling, upstairs. "Bonnie's sleeping."

"Let's not go psychotic bitch mood, Caroline. We already have a Katherine…we don't need another." He curved his pale lip in displeasure discerning about what Elena's become, a monster.

"How did you even know Bonnie was here with me? I mean I was expecting you but—"

"Jeremy told me you and him talked last night, and he also told me that Katherine tried to kill him and Elena—"

"Good, who cares about Elena, matter a fact I hope Katherine kills the whinny bitch. She killed my mother …do you have anything thing else to say, jerk?"

Damon paced to Caroline glowering his icy orbs at her, she stood her ground, Damon got in her face, mouthing, "I'm not you're enemy."

"Really, that's funny because…I think something different."

"Caroline, calm down, he's just bothered by everything that's going on. Excuse his uncouth attitude." Bonnie paced into the kitchen clothed in a large comfy gray hoddie, and Victoria secret's pink yoga pants. Bonnie gaped into Damon's eyes watching his brows narrow, and guilt inaugurate to take over. Bonnie's dark brown tresses covered her shoulders. Damon gazed at his beautiful witch. Her façade glowing gorgeously, her beauty blooming like a radiating crimson flower bud, he stared into her emerald gems getting lost in a sea of green. Disremembering why he was even angry in the first place. Bonnie and Damon ogled each other, but the witch heaved a heavy sigh speedily fleeing his gaze, and she didn't waver nor did she falter to forge a leer, beaming at Caroline.

"Good job, Vampire Gigolo, Bonnie's awake." Caroline huffed placing her hands on her hips.

"Shut up, Barbie," Damon snarled.

"You guys. I've been up for a while, no one woke me," she clarified, "I also have a headache so could you keep it down, please." Bonnie rolled her eyes while Damon and Caroline disregarded her mannerly request; their fabricated exemplary of "good behavior" was simulating. Their mêlée was a damn revolt with spiteful words, the disputes were venomous it made Bonnie's ears ring, and head pound, and by means of the spit fire the witch closed her eyes inhaling, trying her greatest to have self-control ignoring the auguring vampires over the constituent sole reason why they were fight; she was with child.

"You just couldn't keep you're damn penis in you fucking pants! You just had to fuck a witch!"

"Yeah, I'm sorry, Caroline. I'm man I have needs—"

"Everyone has needs, Damon." Caroline titled her head, "Have you ever heard of self-discipline?" Bonnie paced her way over to the dishwasher grabbing herself a coffee mug, she leaned on the sink holding the mug, trembling. Her head was pounding; her stomach was turning in those unbelievable pain knots, and she felt she was to vomitus the revolting hue of enflame any minute. She couldn't take the noisy any longer. She grimaced continuing to tremor.

"Would both of you shut the hell up!" Bonnie snapped in rage. "It's already bad enough that I'm pregnant and I can't get any damn sleep or keep any food down!" Bonnie's small hands enthused her hair, she breathed, puffing. Caroline and Damon's brows rose in bewilderment of the acute antagonism that synched out of nowhere. "Damn," Bonnie groaned sedentary the coffee mug on the counter top breathing deeply; heavily, continuing to inhaling and exhaling. Her breasts rose and lowered with each breath, the room was spinning, but Bonnie wasn't going to allow herself to get sick again. She's puked three times already. She rubbed her temples focusing on something peaceful, something quiet while she sustained to stagger her sighs of achy discontentment.

"You're hormonal witchy pregnant girlfriend, not mine," Caroline paused, "clean that," Caroline barbed to the blood on the floor striding out of the kitchen with a snooty attitude.

They stood in alone; just the two of them in uncooperative silence listening to each other's breaths, but Damon attentively listened to two the musical heartbeats harmonizing, instead of Bonnie's lonely bewitching symphony. Damon pined his ears back disbursing thoughtfulness to the faint heartbeat, the lowly pulse, the fearing pulsate coming from the hybrid abomination growing within her womb ominously to destroy the love of his life.

"Bonnie," He wrinkled his dark brows in concern.

"What?" There was no doubt that the witch wasn't maddened. Still. "What do you want?"

"I don't know what to say," he claimed meekly.

"Well, neither do I," Bonnie crossed her arms under her breasts.

"I'm mad at you."

"Well, there's a little surprise," Bonnie rolled her eyes as she spat sarcasm.

"Stop with the overdramatic performance it's getting old…listen, you can't keep it," Damon stared at Bonnie's stomach, "I won't let you. You have a whole life ahead of you to have children, and marry a…lesser good looking man than me."

"Cute, Damon, very mature." Bonnie bit her full nude lips in irritation, not finding Damon's words at all comical furthermore less appealing than cutely giggly and funny.

"I said listen…I'm not going to let you keep that _thing_." Damon snarled in soft rage.

"It's not and_ it_, Damon, and_ it's_ not a _fetus_ or _thing_ either." Bonnie explained. "It's a baby…a baby, you're baby, a breath of life." Bonnie leered at him cradling her little bump.

"This little breath of life is going to kill you, and it's not mine." Damon stepped to Bonnie quickly snatching Bonnie by her frail arms starling her, he shook her drastically, "Don't you get it, Bonnie, I don't want to lose you again!" he picked her up hastily pulling her into his embrace.

"Let me go," Bonnie's gems amplified.

"I just," Damon's eyes were filled with sadness. "I just got you back. Bonnie, you're twenty years old. I believe that you'll be an amazing mother," Damon sighed, "But I'm not going to let you keep _it_…not if it's going to kill you."

"It's not your decision, Damon. It's mine, and…I'm keeping the baby. I want to be able to remember that I did belong to you for a while before Elena stole you away—"

"Shut up with the damn Elena crap," Damon cupped Bonnie's face, "I only kissed because I wanted to know if I still cared about her. I wanted to know if I had any feelings left for her." He revealed the truth fuming.

"Do you, do you still care about her?" Bonnie questioned in a hushed whisper as Damon began to cares her hairs. "Don't you dare lie to me."

"No," he said straightforwardly.

"I don't believe you…I think I can handle the lies better…"

"So damn typical," Damon breathed stepping away from Bonnie, freeing her from his embrace. "Everything I do Bonnie, why isn't enough for you?"

"Because you're selfish, you're cruel hearted, and you don't know what love is…I don't understand you what made you come back to your second choice? I thought you chose Elena."

"What did I say about the Elena?" Damon inhaled, "I don't know about you, but I'm getting really sick of hearing her name—"

"Well, I'm asking you. Why me? Why a witch when you could have a pretty princess, Damon?"

"Why not," Damon chuckled.

"It's not funny, Damon." Bonnie slapped his shoulder shoving him away. "You know it doesn't end well for people like me. For witches, but I'm sure you already knew that much…I won't male it."

"And you're fine with ending you're life…Bonnie, you're life has barely begun. You ask me why. Why not a witch, and besides doesn't it always come down to a strong desirable love for a woman anyway—but I don't know what love is, remember?" Bonnie rested her hands on the counter gazing into his sad blue eyes. "I want to know what happened to the insecure, the headstrong, the annoyingly irritating, and not to mention prideful little bitch that saved my life three years ago? The little witch that always got herself in trouble for talking too much…what happened to her?"

"She died," Bonnie crossed her arms glancing at Damon's blood boots.

"Bring her back." He demanded.

"Be the better man." Bonnie glowered meeting his sad gaze once more, "just be the better man for once, Damon. Just for once. Be that man."

"Bring her back and I will." Bonnie lifted her hand to smack Damon across his face, but he swiftly and gently seized her tiny hand. Engulfing his hand in hers, caressing his hand he pressed her mocha skin to his pale lips.

"What do you want from me?" Bonnie snatched her hand away.

_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
stop me and steal my breath.  
And emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky,  
never revealing their depth._

"I want you…I want you to get everything you want, everything you've ever dreamed of, and everything you're looking for."

"So, you want me." Bonnie raised her brow and bit her lip in frustration.

"So, I love you and I care about you…I thought you should know that since…I don't know what the fuck 'true love' is…since I'm only good at consuming, and tainting…I had hoped that you could teach me, but doesn't look like your judgey little heart wants to forgive me." Damon shook his skull in aggravation. "Enjoy you're day Bonnie, and…apologize to Barbie for me." Bonnie stood in the kitchen watching Damon walk out the door. Bonnie hesitated, her heart thudded in her chest making her feel sicker. She mouthed 'don't go', repeatedly pleading Damon to come back. Bonnie batted her long ebony lashes searching for strength and courage to chase after her vampire. She opened her bright green gems swiftly sprinting. The squeaky deep-rooted wooden entrance swung open, and slammed shut with a chilling creak.

"Damon wait," she breathed, "don't go."

"Come home." He turned around meeting her lovely line of vision.

"But, I…I can't…" Bonnie tripped over her words. With what was right what was wrong.

"I won't let anyone hurt you. Ever, Bonnie." he cupped Bonnie's face whispering huskily, he hauled her into his firm embrace of adoration, his strong embrace of love. "Ever."

"Ever," Bonnie questioned hiding her leer in Damon's firm chest.

_Tell me that we belong together,  
Dress it up with the trappings of love…_

"Ever," he whispered once more in her ear.

"I love you, Damon." Bonnie raised her head gazing into Damon's dreamy oceanic eyes.

"I know, Bonnie; but I'm never the one that people choose—"

"Damon you will learn that it's _you…_It's _always_ going to be _you_…I'll never chose anyone else simply because they aren't _you_." Damon's brows narrowed. "Do you understand?"

"Bonnie…you don't know… how long I've waited to hear that—"

Bonnie cupped Damon's face and gently pressed her full plumbed nude lips to his. She knows she shouldn't, but he brushes his lips against hers. Though he knows he shouldn't, but he get can't resist. Damon inhaled her.

"I'm sorry," Damon apologized into her kiss.

"I forgive you," Bonnie's fingers were tangled in his black hair as he lets his tongue gently invade her mouth. Damon holds his beloved witch by her waist pulling her closer, closer to him, just close enough to feel her trembling in his romantic grip; he can feel the sweet seductive curves of her hips beneath his palms, even through the drapery hoddie, he can feel her. His kisses become deeper without any conscious decision.

His flesh was begging for her. For a second chance to treat her right, and this time he would fuck up. Then the fever they created gives him enough forces to kiss her with dominate control. He tilted her head to the side, and he kissed his only girl in the world—the only woman who would ever see his heart—the only one who would ever accept his beautifully damaged soul in the state it has been in for almost over a century, his lips osculated her tenderly. With such intense passion and sweet fire. Bonnie's emerald gems closed. He gently, romantically and passionately smooched her.

_I'll be captivated; I'll hang from your lips,  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above._

His tongue, slowly dancing erotically, he held her so tightly that her breasts were pushed up against his firm chest, and he could feel her baby bump. He watched her. Her tense nerves composed, as they tranquil with each breath she breathed, and Bonnie's mocha figure relaxed and melted in Damon's marble arms. Her small hands rested on Damon's firm bare chest. He accepted his challenge. He accepted her love without thinking twice. Her tongue slid in his mouth, locked with his, and sensually tasting each other's kisses. Her heart pounded—that alluring symphony. That sound that Damon loved so. He smirked into her soft kiss. Damon's hands traveled her body, and rested on her stomach, the prenatal love bump.

Caressing her.

"I need you," he said, "and because I need you," Bonnie bit Damon's lip softly interrupting him, and they gazed into each other's eyes with desire. Damon stared into her emerald eyes with more hunger—more fucking hunger than all of eternity could hold within a jar. Previously he knew it he wouldn't be able to take it anymore. Eventually he would have reached his limit, and he did.

"I love you, Bonnie."

"Prove it, Damon." Bonnie sneered.

When the unique lovers returned to the Salvatore's modernized 1800's Victorian decor mansion; introductory the door, they kissed fervently walking through the entryway Damon carried Bonnie in his strong arms, bridal-style. Damon realized that each encounter with every woman, he had grown, growing his whole life for this moment. He had tried woo Katherine with his romantic passion, and only left each other emptier in his broken heart. He had been hungry for love from the day he met her, and then Elena came along, his second chance he had been waiting for so long, his second chance at love. When she had gave in to the lustful temptation, the hot attraction in the low-costly motel they had kissed like they wanted to devour each other souls, and every thought that filled his mind as he kissed Bonnie.

But every damn thought he ever had was to have her filling that hole that, now he knew, he just had to grow up, and all Damon has been doing his life was maturing into the man he is now. With any lover he had ever had or encountered before and after the fateful day he laid eyes on Katherine he had fought solitude, sorrow, heartache, hate and love. Buried it all in his nameless bed partners, his innocent victims, and his silent tears no one has ever wiped until Bonnie came his way. Right now he can't remember where that hurt, that black fathomless hole is supposed to be, he can't remember its shape or how large it's was or supposed to be. All he can taste is _peace_ on Bonnie's lips, and remembering how it felt inside of her. An utter utopia, utter heaven on earth. The door slammed shut behind them, and Damon swallows another one of her kisses before placing her gently on the floor.

_I'll be your crying shoulder,  
I'll be love's suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older,  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life. _

"Have I proved enough yet." He asked tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"No," she smiled, "not yet."

Damon smirked, "what do I have to do?" Bonnie bit her lip, and shoved Damon away.

"Catch me; maybe, just maybe if you catch me I'll let you kiss me again." She laughed running towards the staircase giggling. Damon chuckled following Bonnie. She was no longer a seductress needy woman that teased him, but an angel, an angel he would be blessed to touch. Damon held his smile. He remembered this game.

"I love tag," he stated wiggling his brows and showed enthusiasm with his smug smirk. His icy eyes as watched Bonnie run upstairs giggling. With great supersonic vampire speed Damon chased Bonnie up the stairs. Bonnie felt a breeze pass her, but turned round to only find only her shadow, she leered.

"Damon?" she questioned his presence. "Where are you?" Then without any hesitation Bonnie faced forward, turning round, flipping her long dark brown locks.

"Damon—"

Bonnie bit her lip as he pushed her slowly up against the wall. Her heart began to sing for him—_b-bump, b-b-bump, b-bump!_ Over powering the baby's pulse, he adored her heart, and how big it was...how much her heart loved, how much she loved.

"Don't run away from me, Judgey," he whispered throatily pressing his lips to hers—giving her no time to breathe. Bonnie smiled into Damon's kiss with sheer eagerness and anticipation as her hands got lost in Damon's shaggy black hair; and soon her body went limb by way of his gently caresses on her cheeks, trickling his soft tender, love bites from her mouth to her neck repeatedly. Making her moan and her body tremble each time his hands discovered new places for him to grope. Yeah he remembered this game, and he was going to play right this time. He was going to show Bonnie how a woman like herself should have been touched, how he should have loved her that nocturnal.

_And rain falls angry on the tin roof  
as we lie awake in my bed.  
You're my survival, you're my living proof.  
My love is alive and not dead._

"Bonnie," Damon groaned into their hot kiss as her knee slid friskily between his legs. He quickly picked her petite body up wrapping her long slender legs around his waist as he enclosed his space inclining into her more.

"Ahh—Damon," she moaned feeling his hard erection where she wanted it—right there. What a sweet symphony there love making was going to be, now. The sound of her voice saying his name made him want to punish her for teasing him, for leaving, for getting pregnant without his okay, and for loving him when he didn't deserve it. His desires were utter love, genuine love, and it was long before the vampire and the witch were in the grand chambers helping one another strip. Bonnie was frantic trembling as she began to unbutton, and unzip his pants.

"Bonnie, stop," he pulled Bonnie up gently. "There's no rush." He laughed caressing her. Bonnie pulled off her sweater off, but Damon stopped her, "wait."

"What?" Bonnie said in disappointment.

"I surprise for you," Damon leered inclining into the witch's space. "Go put on something nice…we're going out. My treat." Damon kissed her cheek then left the room.

"I'm sorry, but sex seems more exciting than going out," Bonnie pouted.

_Tell me that we belong together.  
Dress it up with the trappings of love.  
I'll be captivated; I'll hang from your lips,  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above…_


	19. I Think I Wanna Marry You

_NOTE:_

_Song "Please Forgive Me," by Bryan Adams_

* * *

Chapter 19

She told herself at least a dozen times in the last damn hour while she was getting ready, "This is a game. This is not a date." She paused, biting her lip in utter ire. "Damn it, you forgave him too easily!"She grimaced inclining into the sink. "Fuck, Bonnie you're so stupid." she muttered sheer profanities exhaling intensely. Bonnie tossed her long dark brown locks over her shoulder shaking her head in irritation of the fact she was catching onto Damon's game.

"None of this matters to him. My heart it's nothing, but a stupid damn challenge. I'm nothing but a game to him, and he doesn't even care." That much the witch knew. That much she discovered. Well, more so believed the crazy cycle of lies she placed before herself.

Bonnie was just setting herself up to get hurt; again, and that's what she believed. Her own lies she didn't see that Damon had a change of heart. She stood in his bathroom, but some part of her. Deep inside the Bennett witch's heart was a flame, a flame of pure fiery passion for Damon and it showed because the woman was not getting the hint. Bonnie gazed at the ordinarily pretty woman reflecting back in the mirror, she looked nervous. Bonnie brushes her cheek with her hands and her slender fingers, touching her skin in hopes to take away some of the deep peachy-rouge in her cheeks, and then she remembered she didn't put any cosmetics on yet. The thought that she is actually blushing tremendously makes her emerald gems enlarge from the slightest thought.

"I love him, but…damn it," She shakes her head with a heavy sigh quickly taking the hairbrush to fix her messy wavy tresses. She's going to need to be reasonable about this whole vampy-witchy-baby situation because she really needs air, a distraction, and Damon happened to be all over the above. Though no matter how much she loves him or how much she says she "hates him" or "will hate him". She can't, and she knows it.

She must not give into his charms. She must not panic; she must be the brave one now. Bonnie glanced down at her little baby bump. In five months her stomach will be an enormous bubble still carrying the growing abomination within her womb. This is the mark of a woman with child, a mother. This is her sin, and Bonnie didn't doubt for a second that the spirits were enraged with her. This is her dirty little secret and in it will be known.

Soon.

Her mother, Abby, doesn't even know the truth about Bonnie going back to Mystic Falls. The only one that does is Damon, and he was the sole reason she came back, not Elena. Not Stefan and not Caroline. Just him, and look were it got them. Lust at first sight with a possible hidden love, and then boom.

Pregnant.

Bonnie's tiny hands immediately dwelled on her belly, cradling her unborn child. There's no motive for her to be nervous or afraid of giving into his charms because…

"I already did," Bonnie whispered, she inhaled, and Bonnie heaves another lengthy sigh while she carefully applied her makeup.

After cosmetics she outbreaths in annoyance thinking she didn't bring any jewelry with her. She left everything at her house, she's only wearing what she left here in Damon's room. Then she remembers again that "His love is only a game."

Why should she care?

When Bonnie gracefully steps out of Damon's grand chambers holding her head up high; ready to pace downstairs, ready to see her vampire with the icy blue eyes sitting on the sofa, anticipating him drinking his strong liquor, she would be ready to give him a piece of her damn mind. Then suddenly she bumps into him.

Startled, and Speechless, "you," She jumps slightly glaring.

They met each other's gaze and every single word of spitfire disappeared. Every single word of hate and aggravation vanished into his oceanic eyes. Damon is dressed in his usual dark blue demi jeans, black shirt, and black leather jacket totally flaunting his trustworthy smug like sexy smirk that could make any woman melt. She respectfully clenches onto his gaze, because she's no longer nervous anymore, she forgot all the reason's why.

He gives her a complimentary guise. Her pale ivory lace designer sweater dress only lets him guess what her mocha flesh and love bump underneath the fabric looks like, and she's wearing ebony leggings with back heels.

So simple.

So beautiful.

"Wow," His icy blue orbs widen in bewilderment. He remembered Bonnie in that scarlet dress at the St. Founder Day's party that literally made his jaw drop. He had recalled how stunning she looked then, but he was wordless gawking at her in such simple clothes such simple makeup. All of her was just utter simple beauty.

"You look amazing—" Damon stares at Bonnie and she feels her cheeks warm a bit. She smelled his sensual musky colonel lingering in the air; he leaned in, and gently seized her right hand pressing his lips to her skin she bit her lip quickly snatching her hand away. She glowered remembering but could she tell him how she felt? How she believed her own lies when it came to his selfish love.

"I can't believe you," she huffed rolling her eyes.

Damon smirked eyeing all over her. The witch is carelessly beautiful, but he guesses she doesn't know the truth.

"Y—you're beautiful," he admits stuttering. The natural deep tone and expression he uses to say the words tells her he's making a true statement and he's not trying to lure her. This makes her comfortable enough to thank him without the tension of "awkwardness" enduring in the atmosphere.

Her full plumbed lips slowly stretched into a lovely glowing beam, "Nice save," she sighed.

Damon smiles back and kisses her flush cheeks, the right, and then the left. Bonnie's smile fades as he offers her his right arm. Since she likes _Pride and Prejudice _so much he was fully convinced that she will appreciate it.

"See?" he says, "Tell me how many guys offered you their right arm?"

"Honey, are you fishing for praises in the depths of the sea?" she queries back, as her arm links with his, even though she know she should stay away from him. Even though she needs a break, she can't.

"Yes," he states. "Only in your tasty sea," he whispers softly in his husky tone at the witch as they walk down the wooden staircase together to the porch doors. Bonnie feels that she's absolutely turned fifty shades of red after that erotic comment.

"Flattering will get you nowhere in life, Damon—"

"Flattering?" he paused raising his dark thick brows, "Bonnie, I don't flatter. I know a beautiful woman when I see one, and you're beautiful."

Bonnie's emerald gems sparkled as she glanced down at the floor whispering a sweet, "thank you" to the vampire. She exhaled deeply.

"You're welcome, Jugdey." He replied with a wink, and before stepping in the garden he playfully covers her eyes, following from behind her now, both unending to stride staggered like. Mostly Bonnie.

"Do you trust me?" he questioned whispering tenderly in her ear still blinding her vision.

"Damon," she laughed uncertainly before she added, "What on earth are you doing?" she leaned into his firm chest afraid she would fall on her face hurting the baby in the process, only if she were to take another step. She doesn't she halts.

"I asked do you trust me?" he inquired once more for the future of her reply.

"Damon, sure. I trust you." she hesitated. "Now more your hands."

"Bennett, I didn't find that convincing at the slightest bit." He wiggled his brow, "do you trust me?" he repeated rubbing his nose against her neck inhaling her rosy honey aroma. "Bonnie, do you trust me?" his voice was pure erotic sex. Bonnie breathed heavily trembled.

After a long while of silence Bonnie nodded her head, "I trust you." unsure of her words.

_I don't know if I trust you, Damon. S_he thought, _I want too, but you have given me every reason not too._

"keep your eyes closed," he demanded. He moved his hands to only pace next to Bonnie's side.

"When can I open my eyes?"

_It still feels like our first night together…_

"You can open them now," Bonnie didn't falter to open her green jewels. Her ebony lashes batted. When her eyes opened to see the world of color, she saw that the garden radiating in decorations. Low lights were illuminating along the garden and lit candles sat along the brink walls. Bonnie smiled pacing down the small brick steps in amazement it was like there were thousands and thousands of fireflies flying around her around her.

She gasped. Bonnie turned around to meet Damon's gaze. He stared at her in adoration, and she smiled. "I like the surprise, it's pretty." Bonnie's forced a leer.

"We haven't even gotten to the surprise yet." He admitted proudly walking to his witch with his hands in his pockets.

"What's the surprise?" Bonnie asked. Damon enclosed his witch in his strong arms, "my little bird. What do you want it to be?" he whispered teasingly.

"I don't know. Though I do wonder if the surprise a _kiss_?" she stated sarcastically evading his eye contact.

"No," he breathed feeling Bonnie's hips underneath his palms. "I don't think I will kiss you, although you need kissing, badly." Bonnie listened attentively, "That's what's wrong with you. You should be kissed and often, and by someone who knows how."

"You quoted _Gone with the Wind,_" Bonnie was amazed.

_Feels like the first kiss.  
It's getting better baby.  
No one can better this…_

"Yeah, I can be a romantic when I want to be." Damon was smug until he eyed Bonnie's baby bump which made him curve his lips, his leer faded, "You want to keep _it_?"

Bonnie nodded, "Maybe I'll be lucky."

"What do you mean, _lucky_," Damon questioned.

"Maybe I'll get a Damon Junior, and he'll listen to Me the second time around." she spat bitterly.

"Maybe," He spoke in his cool low natural tone with his confrontations disagreeing with his voice. after a long while of utter silence. Bonnie opened her mouth to breathe, and she spoke softly.

"Damon, I need to know. What we're doing to me? This isn't a game is it? Our love is it even real?" Bonnie pulled herself closer to Damon embracing him hiding her face in his shoulder with her ear over his heart, listening. Listening for a pulse, for a pulse that would never sound.

"The truth," Damon didn't falter to snug her tightly in his encirclement of admiration feeling their darling love, the monster's heartbeat growing louder in her womb as Damon placed his hand gently on the witch's stomach, and the other caressing her hair.

He sulked, "Bonnie, you know I don't want you to keep this thing—"

"It's not a_ thing_." Bonnie quickly corrected softly in her tranquil manner lasting to hold onto Damon. "Besides don't you have a bunch of angry judgmental spirits on your case?"

"Yeah, but I can't stop loving you. I told myself to hate you, but I can't. I'm mad with myself because I can't be strong around you anymore."

"Bonnie, I need it. Your love, love me as much as you want."

"But it's not that easy, Damon, love will never be easy. Especially for us, for me."

_Still holding on  
you're still the one.  
First time our eyes met.  
Same feeling I get…_

"Your so damn typical, Bonnie," he breathed. "Why are we doing this? Well, I'll tell you because when you fall in love, it is a temporary madness. It erupts like an earthquake, and then it subsides. And when it subsides, you have to make a decision…you have to work out whether your roots are become so entwined together that it is inconceivable that you should ever part."

Bonnie quickly shoved Damon away stepping back in awe of his words. Overwhelmed in wondrous affectionate love that came out all at once it made her forget every single bitchy word she had plan to hit him with.

"This is the question. Bonnie, have we become so entwined together that it is inconceivable that you and I should ever part?" Damon's eyes, so blue, so sad he was shaken. His words like _brave_ and _essential _poetry reading_, _like_ Gone with the Wind, _just like_ Pride and Prejudice._ But he can't tell her. Can he, can he tell her that he wants to spend an eternity with her? A long lasting never ending forever; together, filled with endless love. A vampire, a witch, and a hybrid child? It sounds a lot more dangerous than telling her in her face what he thinks of her, this beautiful woman, this goddess, his queen. But she's looks so stunning. Why shouldn't he?

"Bonnie, have we really become that close?" Damon eyed her, his lip quivered while he repeated his unanswered questioned. He touched her stomach gently.

"I don't know. I was hoping you could tell me." Bonnie's eyes filled with jam-packed emotional tears gazing at Damon, but she dared herself not to let a single one to fall. She didn't to be brave. She needed to be strong again.

"Love is not breathlessness, Bonnie, it is not excitement; it is not the desire to mate every second of the day, though I would never disagree with you on that offer;" he winked. "Nevertheless, love it is not lying awake at night imagining that_ he_ is kissing every part of your body," Damon brushed his lips on her neck softly and tenderly smooching her mocha flesh. Much different than he kissed her skin before. His heart was burning with desire as he tamed himself. "For that is just being in love; which either one of us can convince ourselves we are. Love itself is what is left over," Damon continued to stare at her baby bump, "and we left something over, Bonnie," Damon breathed.

_Only feels much stronger.  
I wanna love you longer.  
Do you still turn the fire on?_

"Damon," she gasps, and tries to understand how she feels, but the difference of opinion wouldn't come and suddenly it's too late to even answer because she lost the moment. The vampire watches his little bird, his witch, her mouth open slightly and she holds her breath. "I..."

There are many scenarios showing up into his head when he leans into her: he barely touches her lips; hoping to meet her rough cheekbone because she turned away in fear or her hand across his face from one of her powerful slaps, or her witchy-migraine action; but none of these versions happened that he drowned his brain with, Bonnie is still, with green eyes flooded with tears, and lets his lips brush hers so lightly that his stomach turns in those pleasurable knots so much, it hurts. Just like before it burns to breathe. To even let her leave his side, and he'll be damned if she does.

"Flatter me, and I may not believe you. Criticize me, and I may not like you. Ignore me, and I may not forgive you. Encourage me, and I will not forget you! Love me and I may be forced, forced to love you, and only you, Damon. Only you Damon Salvatore." Bonnie whispered, "Did I answer your damn question?"

"Yes," he quickly clashes his lips against hers again cupping her face and pulled her into a sweet kiss. He lets his tongue gently invade her mouth. Caressing her with love. Damon holds his beloved witch and she pulled herself closer, closer to him, as if she couldn't get any closer; but she found a way just close enough to feel him trembling as he continued with his romantic grip on her. He can feel the sweet seductive curves of her hips beneath his palms, even through her lace fabric, he can feel her. Their kisses become deeper without any conscious decision of what's right and what's wrong. No, there don't think that. His flesh was begging for her soft innocent touches, and kisses. He was begging for a second chance to treat her right, and this time he would not fuck it all up! Then the fever they created gives him enough force to kiss her with dominate control, but still gently. He tilted her head to the side, and he kissed his only girl in the world with such intense fire. Bonnie's emerald gems closed. He gently, romantically and zealously smooched her creating her to her whole body to go numb.

_Please forgive me; I know not what I do.  
Please forgive me, I can't stop loving you.  
Don't deny me, this pain I'm going through.  
Please forgive me, if I need you like I do…_

His tongue, dancing erotically, he held her so tightly that her breasts were pushed up against his firm chest, and he could feel her baby bump. He watched her. Her tense nerves composed as they tranquil with each heavy breath she breathed, and Bonnie's mocha figure relaxed melting in Damon's strong marble arms. Her small hands rested on his firm chest. He accepted her challenge as always. He accepted her love without a single thought about it even though he knows he's hurt her. he wants to mend her, he wants to love her all over again. Her tongue slid in his mouth locking with his and sensually tasting each other's hot kisses.

Her heart pounded—that alluring symphony. That sound that Damon loved so. He smirked into her sweet kisses. Damon's hands traveled her body, and then rested on her stomach, their prenatal love bump they created.

Caressing her, their lips soon parted shortly afterwards, "I'll stand by your side if that's what you want, Bonnie."

"Damon, nobody has ever loved anybody as much as I love you, and yes that's exactly what I want," she admitted breathlessly, "I told you. I forgive you, but you piss me off and make me want to scream sometimes; but I can't hate you. I love too much to do that."

"I know that's why I'm going to ask you this," Damon knelled before Bonnie, on one knee he reached into his pocket, and pulled out a tiny blue velvet box. "I want to start over with you…I want to make things right. Bonnie, you bewitched me, body and soul, and I love you; and I know I'm not your first, but I'm perfectly happy with being your last because I want you to marry me." Bonnie gasped, "So, what do you say, Mrs. Salvatore?"

_Please believe me (Oh believe it), every word I say is true  
Please forgive me, I can't stop loving you…_

All Bonnie could do was stare at the crystal clean carrot-cut diamond ring that sparkled in the dim lights, the diamonds were in the shape of an infinity sign of eternal love.

He doesn't need to push his luck, he knows that, she could possibly say no.

"Bonnie—" his voice is half choked, and his expression sobers up fast as she turns her face like she can't stand the very sight of him and walks in the house. Overwhelmed and in awe. Bonnie couldn't catch her breath.

Damon followed after her, "Bonnie!" He shouted to her in worry only to have the guest bed room door slammed shut in his face. He listened to what appeared to be a faint cry. Maybe it's petty of him to even pop the question in the first place after what he did to her.

"Bonnie, you didn't have to walk away, you could have just told me no—"

Bonnie opens the door and wraps her arms around Damon, "I'm sorry, I just, Damon please give me time to think."

"I want to leave with you. I want to protect you always, forever." He proclaimed and seized her tiny hand and put the ring on her ring finger. "I hurts thinking what life would be like...without you."

"Damon, forever, forever is an offaly long time," she breathed staring at the ring with wide eyes wavering to take it off.

"Wear it, please," he paused. "I know, I think I wanted long enough for you, Miss Bennett; but honestly a forever with you doesn't seem that bad." Damon gazed into her gems wiping her tear that trickled down her cheek, "do you know a vampire's greatest weakness?"

_So if you're feeling lonely, don't  
you're the only one I'll ever want.  
I only want to make it go._

"I don't know…witches?" she stated innocently.

He chuckled, "No, love," Damon kissed her cheek. "You're my weakness Bonnie." He whispered then soon vanished afterwards, but Bonnie continued to stare at the diamond ring on her slender finger. She didn't know how long she stood in the doorway in astonishment until she whispered those two little words as if she were practicing, "I do?" The witch sniffled with tears streaming down her face endlessly wondering about a life, living alongside Damon and her unborn child.

Forever.

_So if I love you a little more than I should.  
Please forgive me, I know not what I do.  
Please forgive me, I can't stop loving you…_

__"Damon, we need to talk!" She shouted wiping her tears and paced downstairs meeting his icy gaze. "How do I know I can't trust you?"


	20. You Lost Me

Chapter 20

"Hey there, Judgey," he greets her; grumbling through his teeth as his lame attempt of acknowledging her presence, but nothing more than that. It's not that Damon's madden with her or her confusion. It was the utter fact that he was mad with himself for letting himself become vulnerable again. Damon poured himself some of his hard liquor into his crystal glass; she could see he was upset. That wasn't hard to tell. Even a blind man could tell this homicidal vampire was going to drink himself into a coma. If he even could, considering it took a large amount of alcohol to drunken him, "Did you miss me that much that you had to grace me with your presence?" his brows wiggle.

She opens her mouth to spitfire back, but ends up crossing her arms instead; crossing her arms under her round breasts she watches him sits on the couch after sedentary the bottle of bourbon, crossing his legs at the ankle inclining into the comfy sofa holding his drink in his hand he smugly added, "I thought you needed some time to think?"

She ignores the question pacing to him glowering. He didn't expect anything different from the witch. It was so typical of her to hold her head up high with pride, and have her stubbornness devour her.

So usual.

So Bonnie.

"Are you even listening to me?" she asks, genuinely probing, but mostly fuming in her witchy rage, "we need to talk. Now."

"By all means Bonnie proceed," Damon threw a lying smirk her way, "please tell me what it is you want to talk about. What is it how good our sex was or how broken we are?" He feigned enthusiasm. Though he wants to ask her_ why_ she walked away, but that would only make him look like a damn idiot, he wants to know if she really cares or if she only wants to bother him with her beauty; or if she's here because he _knows_ the truth of his deepest desires. What he's always longed for,but instead of making things right he answers her question instead of voicing his own.

"C'mon Bonnie, we all know I chipped a little bit of your wall of hatred," he bitterly stated.

"You are a sick bastard and you know what. You did. I should stay away from you. You kissed Elena when we were trying to work things out. Figure us out. You manipulated me into thinking giving you my body was okay, and you were rough and you hurt me, and look we're we are now. I'm pregnant!" she glared, "At first I forced myself to believe it was to stay connected to this world because I had lost myself along the way when I left Mystic Falls three years ago, and then you came to visit me for my birthday. You even took me out to dinner and we even took a picture. I didn't think anything of it back then because you're Damon Salvatore, the jerk, the homicidal vampire. The vampire gigolo that believes he can get whatever he wants when he wants."

"Vampire gigolo?"

"That's what Caroline calls you."

"Barbie calls me gigolo?"

"That's not the point, Damon—"

"Then what is?" he questioned her coldly pressing his lips to the crystal class.

"I'll tell you this though. Once and only once I'm pregnant and done playing your stupid ass games."

"No shit, Bonnie, I can see that." He stands up sitting his glass of liquor down pacing to his witch. "stop, there is no rush," he says gently. "We can do this slowly."

"How, explain, please thrill me. Tell me how Damon, how can I trust you again?"

"Bonnie, give me a chance."

"I did," she breathed heavily, "and you screwed up. Maybe I made a mistake coming back here." She looks at the diamond ring, "I can't. And if you love me like you say you do you'll respect that." Bonnie slowly pulls the ring off of her ring figure. "Give me time to figure out what I want." She seizes his hand gently placing the sparkling ring in his hand. She sighed and walked over to the front down, but before she could open the door Damon dashed over quickly stepping in front of her.

"I don't feel good being neglected, witchy," he scolds her softly. She avoids he's eye contact.

She rolls her eyes, "Did you forget that I can create fires with my mind?" she held her chin high watching his expression numen. "This room is not big enough for both me and your ego. I'll be the lone victor and you and I both know that."

Damon smirks, "That's good," he says, nodding.

"What—?!"

"You're back to your old self."

"What you missed me?"

"Like I miss my _virginity_," Damon grimaces, "Mine, of course, because I'm sure you still have yours—oh, wait. That's right we had sex."

"You're sickening," she reached for the handle, "move."

"Don't be so judgmental Bonnie, and where you going to go, home?"

"Don't be a jerk, I said move," Bonnie glowers at him, "move."

"Hear me out just for a second, do you want to forget that _we_ ever happened?" her brows narrowed, "forget the pain I caused you."

"You can't compel me Damon, I'm a witch."

"I just asking you, do you? Be honest."

"Right now I do," she hesitated. "Love isn't supposed to be like this Damon—"

Damon cupped Bonnie's face, "forgive me, little bird," her green eyes amplified as he gazed into her eyes beginning with his mind compulsion. He trembled, hoping his compulsion worked considering he never compelled a witch before. "I want you to forget the last few weeks we spent together, forget everything. Ours fights and how you ended up pregnant." Bonnie was frozen. "You were out with Caroline at the grill and both of you left with guys, and now you're pregnant—"

Bonnie interrupted Damon with a rough over powering smack; before adding a cold "go to hell." Damon curved his lips. "How do I know I can't trust you? I asked." Is all that came from her mouth, the witch huffed, "you have gave me every single reason to hate you, and I should. Now you just added to the list."

She opened the door, "wait I didn't think, I wasn't thinking," he said miserably. "Have I lost you?"

"I don't know, Damon, ask Elena." She spat back odiously proceeding to quickly walk out of the mansion slamming the door. Damon unfolded his hand gazing at the tiny ring.

"Damn it!"

* * *

Jaicee and Stefan laughed in the most popular diner in downtown Chicago telling each other humorous stories about their family, friends, and past love life.

"And then Damon walked in," Stefan said, "I didn't think he'd walk in on Elen—her and me." Stefan corrected himself because it was still painful as hell to say her name, Elena's name.

"You're brother seems to be quit the character, Stefan." Jaicee burst into laughter. "I'm sorry." She continued to giggle.

"Yup," he agreed nodding while pressing the coffee mug to his lips, "That's Damon for you."

"Despite the fact that he stole your girlfriend I'm sure he's a good guy."

"I wish I could say the same," he grimaced.

"Stefan, I know I have no room to say this but; you can't hate your own brother forever." Jaicee stated, "He's brother. Your own flesh and blood. Hating someone that's that close to you gets you nowhere in life. It only makes…it makes you change in ways you wish you hadn't."

"Are you speaking from experience?"

"Yes, I'm speaking from what I know; however, I'm a lonely child I don't have any siblings. I wish I did, but I don't. What I am trying to say is one way or another you, Damon, and your ex-girlfriend are going to have to fix this. Leaving problems unfixed, such as ones like these. It damages people." Jaicee pouted holding the coffee mug with both hands as painful memories played in her head of her and her ex-boyfriend.

The flash backs of him beating her.

_"Please, Erik no!"Jaicee screamed in terror, "Don't hurt me!"_

"Jaicee?"

Jaicee froze staring off into space slightly trembling. Her lips quivered. Remembering the abuse that she had ran away from only days ago, the hurt that was still a fresh wound bleeding endlessly from her raw heart.

_"Why is it that everything I do for you is never fucking good enough?!" Erik slapped Jaicee across the face; her moans of agony were heard as she wept. "You self-righteous little bitch!"_

_"I'm sorry," Jaicee whimpered in pain. His slaps were like that of walling punches that left black and blue hues all over Jaicee's tawny body. "I don't want you spending time with John anymore. You got me!"Jaicee wept as her intoxicated boyfriend paced back into the kitchen to pour himself more liquor._

_"I hate you," she mumbled under her breath. "I hate you…"_

_"What did you say?!" _

_"N-no!"_

"Jaicee, are you okay?" Stefan asked worryingly wiping a single tear that trickled down her numb face; he gazed into her unusual eyes, Jaicee sniffled wiping her tears brushing Stefan's kind hand away leisurely.

"Yeah," Jaicee replicated a lying leer, but Stefan could see through her lie. He could see she was hurting. Somehow Stefan could find Elena in her, when Elena was human. He remembered how fragile. How easily broken she was.

"I'm fine why wouldn't I be?" Jaicee added.

"Jaicee?"

"I promise I'm fine," Jaicee crinkled her nose cutely; appearing to make her freckles dance on her pretty bi-racial façade. Before adding a very reassuring; "I'm fine." Jaicee sniggered, "you know talking about family. It gets to me sometimes."

"Okay, if you say so," Jaicee hastily lifted the coffee mug up, and pressed her sore lips to the mug so she wouldn't have had to say another word. Guess Stefan could see that she was a bad liar, but that easy. He was sure anyone could tell when she was lying. "You said you're maiden name was Salvatore, how?" he asked while watching the pretty stranger, and with a bizarre intensified emotional connect beginning to grow Stefan noticed the cuts on her writs, the ugly scars markings on her tawny complexion.

"Umm, Jay," Stefan turned his head studying the deep scarring on her wrists. Each individual blemish, he knew there was more to this pretty face than meets the eye.

"Yes?"

"Never mind."

* * *

Elena trembled as her deep dark brown eyes crowded with emotional tears gazing at a picture of Damon and Bonnie while she sat on her couch waiting for Jeremy to get back from the hospital with more blood; utterly unaccompanied. Somehow Jeremy had more control when it came to bloodlust than she did. The picture fell out of Caroline's pocket at the grill, and she's had it ever since. Elena frowned staring lifelessly at the couple. The man's arm securely wrapped around the tiny woman's slender waist in a firm embrace, that was when Elena pulled out her cell phone and scrolled down her contacts. She stared at the woman's name for a while before dialing. Once she pressed the green button on the touch screen she

_Hey it's Bonnie…_

"Hey Bonnie its Elena," Elena stood with excitement to hear Bonnie's voice but only came to realize it wasn't her, it was the answering machine. Elena grimaced continuing to listen to her friend's voice.

_Sorry that I couldn't come to the phone. Leave a message and I promise I'll get back to you. Bye._

When it came to leave a message Elena shook her head and quickly hung up throwing her phone on the sofa. She ran her fingers through her hair staring at her phone.

"I'm sorry Bonnie."

* * *

Bonnie sat at the grill for a table of two, alone thinking over all that's happened since she came back to Mystic Falls.

_"Long time no talk," Bonnie mumbled under her breath in annoyance rolling her eyes. "Damon," she says his name softly with a small secret smile._

_"But isn't that catching up?" Bonnie's lips scratched into a bright leer, "a little talk?"_

_Damon gazed into her eyes wiping her tears, "do you know a vampire's greatest weakness?"_

_"I don't know…witches?" she innocently stated._

_"No," he breathed feeling Bonnie's hips underneath his palms. "I don't think I will kiss you, although you need kissing, badly." Bonnie listened attentively, "That's what's wrong with you. You should be kissed and often, and by someone who knows how."_

_"You quoted Gone with the Wind to me," Bonnie beamed…_

_"No, I swear, I would never play you that way." Bonnie innocuously shook her head, "I'm not lying to you, Damon, I promise," she wept dreadfully sobbing uncontrollably in Damon's painful snare as his eyes begin to show the beast within him—his vampire side. Veins appeared underneath his eyes, and ebony veins appeared on his marble flesh around his naked body. The sight was fear-provoking._

_Damon's eyes were full of solitude, "this is just madness…you and me…" he hesitated, "I guess we are equally just as…damaged." _

_"Don't tell me that you've learned to let loose witchy?" He winked at her flirtatiously. "Did someone finally take your virginity?"_

_"Oh my god, Damon, whatever," she rolled her eyes again while her full plumbed lips pouted in aggravation at the sight of just seeing him. _

_"How come…how come I can't stop thinking about how your tongue feels against mine?"_

_"No," Bonnie grimaced._

_"No?" he inhaled her fear enclosing the space between them; he pressed his naked body to hers making her moan and scream with tears pour down her face. She shook her head. "Why, Bonnie, it's what you want, right?"_

_"Damon, stop it!"_

_"Stop being so damn typical!"_

_"Bonnie, no one chooses me…not even sexy witches…"_

_The witch never makes it to the last page of the fairy tale. She always dies; she's always is killed by the knight in shining armor to save his princess. The vampire glanced his line of vision back to the sleeping woman in his arms._

_"Well, I guess I'm the odd one then."_

_"Bonnie," Damon sighed, "why?"_

_Bonnie, what if you're…my princess? Damon marveled what if the fairy tales having been lying to us all along…would you care to rewrite each and every one of them with me? We could rewrite each page to how it's supposed to be—_

_"You and me…I guess we're gonna have to change that, aren't we witchy," Damon crumbled the letter in his hand tossing it cross the grand bedroom into the little trash can, and then snuggled up with Bonnie, pulling her closer. He caressed her, Bonnie's closed lids squinted before she opened her beautiful emerald gems to meet Damon's gaze._

_"A lot is going to have to change, Damon." Bonnie yawned politely covering her mouth._

_"Good morning…gorgeous," he leered winking at Bonnie. "Sleep well?"_

_"Yeah."_

_He made her beg and scream before he gave her what she desired, and it was very obvious Bonnie wanted all of him. He saw that her hands clawing the silk pillow behind her, sighing, that was her in her moment of weakness, he then thrusts his penis inside of her vagina, wickedly, roughly, devilishly, and hard; like a savage beast—taking her virginity._

_It all felt like heaven to him taking her, tainting her._

_Bonnie's back arched more, as he began to rock rapidly. Her arms wrapping around his neck as his movements became rougher, more aggressive. Bonnie's hands traveled Damon's body. Her nails beginning to bite into his shoulder— scratching him until he was bleed a little._

_The pain at the moment was becoming unbearable. Tears streamed down Bonnie's peachy cheeks. Damon continued to rock, leaning down he kissed her cheek, "Damon, make the pain go away." She cried out in a soft rushy breath._

_"Little bird, I promise…I'll make the pain go away. I promise you'll only feel pleasure." Damon whispered caringly in her ear. "Hold my hand if it hurts, Bonnie," Damon wiped her endless tears with his free hand, still rocking hard._

_Bonnie breathed sniffling reaching for his hand, her whole body trembled under Damon's destructive thrusts._

_"I love you, Damon," Bonnie whispered as Damon licked her full lips._

_Damon gazed into Bonnie's eyes, "I know you do, Bonnie, but you—"_

_"I mean it; I love you," Bonnie pressed her lips to his. _

_"You're stupid."_

_"Ouch," Damon raised his brow, "you're judging again."_

_"Your love consumes…me," Bonnie sneered, the sensation of her cheeks warmed as Damon lay on top of her petite body. He kissed her, and gently caressed her mocha skin. "You know that?" she gasped a breathy moan as Damon's hard erection rubbed against her sweet spot, softly. Bonnie bit her lip, her cheeks flushed a peachy tint._

_"Yeah," he replied smirking. Damon adored her. Her innocence, and how easily embarrassed she gets with the simplest of things. Damon touched her, tenderly placing his hand underneath her chin, his thumb gently brushing against her skin. pulling her line of vision back to him, back to where it belonged. Where she belonged. His smug smirk vanished. "But…I'm selfish, Judgey," he said huskily. "What is it…what does your heart plead for?"_

_"You," Bonnie cupped Damon's face, and wrapped her slender legs around his waist, feeling him. Damon groaned lowly in her ear. His impressive erection pressing against his jeans was making his penis limb. Damon's body quivered, his brows narrowed. He craved her so badly, he wanted to devour her alive, then and there like before, but he just couldn't hurt her heart. It was too big for him. Too pure for him._

_"Bonnie, please tell me that's just one serious food baby, and that you're like not…you're like not really pregnant—!?" Bonnie's eyes amplified, following Caroline's to her belly where the witch saw a little bump. A firm little bump that had not been their earlier this morning._

_"No," she shook her head, "I can't be." Bonnie was modified._

_ Bonnie fell to her knees and vomited, spewing her internal organs out. The nauseating dark crimson hue splattered universally into the grass._

_"Bonnie!" Caroline knelled alongside the witch holding her hair, Bonnie shivered, and her small hands shook as she continued to vomitus her insides. Bonnie gagged, and choked. "Bonnie?!"_

_"You're pregnant aren't you, Bonnie?!" Caroline whispered with tears running down her face. _

_"Looks like the both of you are in a bit of a cookie," Klaus said to the witch and to Caroline, "thankfully, loves…I can help." Bonnie and Caroline's eyes intensified with fear as Klaus paced closer. "Hello, Caroline. I'm very sorry to here about you're mother."_

_"What the hell do you want?" Caroline held Bonnie close._

_"He wants me," Bonnie gasped realizing the prophecy beginning to unfold._

_"Don't worry, loves, I don't bite...much."_

_"You're hormonal witchy pregnant girlfriend, not mine," Caroline paused, "clean that," Caroline barbed to the blood on the floor striding out of the kitchen with a snooty attitude._

_They stood in alone; just the two of them in uncooperative silence listening to each other's breaths, but Damon attentively listened to two the musical heartbeats harmonizing, instead of Bonnie's lonely bewitching symphony. Damon pined his ears back disbursing thoughtfulness to the faint heartbeat, the lowly pulse, the fearing pulsate coming from the hybrid abomination growing within her womb ominously to destroy the love of his life._

_ "Damon, I'm the witch, and the witch never makes it to the last page of the fairy tales…"_

_"Well, I guess we're going to have to change that, Judgey."_

_"No, love," Damon kissed her cheek. "You're my weakness Bonnie, you're my little bird."_

Bonnie shook her head grimacing, "Damn it."

"Bonnie, is that you?" she turned her head to meet Jeremy's gaze. His eyes amplified. He was amazed at how beautiful she really is. How much she's matured into a woman.

"Hey," she bit her lip, not the person she really wanted to see now.

"You okay," he asked softly sitting across from her.

Bonnie sighed heavily, "I don't know anymore, Jeremy."

"Well, talk, I got time. All I have is time now," he flashed a heartwarming smile at her. "I'm sure you heard."

"I did."

"Well, talk, Bonnie. I mean, we have a lot of catching up to do."

"Jeremy, that's the thing I don't know where to begin." She explained furiously trying to control her anger. "I should have never came back."

"What exactly happened between you and Damon?" Bonnie's eyes widen with fear. She was sure he knew, but the fact that he asked it made her feel uneasy. "Bonnie?"

"I can't believe I'm doing this," she leaned in close towards the table. "Let's go somewhere private to talk."

"Is it that bad?"

"Yes."

* * *

Caroline stood alone in her newfangled ménage; she grimaced recalling Bonnie running after Damon, and forgiving him. She crossed her arms below her breasts, standing in her kitchen on the peripheries of Mystic Falls; the country side with anxiety intensifying, and emotions confusing her awareness, pacing to and from—back and forth, again to and from-back and forth over and over again; and then stared at her mother's shattered coffee mug onto the titled floor with the heartfelt warm blood splattered universally. She stared at the deep rubicund liquid that was never disemboweled. Caroline sighed heavily, and grabbed a towel that lay on the table. Huffing and puffing she began to clean the mess.

"This is so stupid," Caroline knelled down wiping the blood off the kitchen floor when she came to a sudden realization. She wants the best for Bonnie, and wouldn't want anything lesser than the utter superlative; somehow, just maybe Damon was the best for her. Even if Caroline disagreed, "Bonnie, I hope you know what you're getting yourself into..." Caroline shook her head and didn't waver to grab some bleach and scrub the floor until she heard a saddle low knock on the door pacing to the entrance throwing her towel on the smeared bloody floor.

"Oh my god, Damon I swear if you like came back to lash at me—ah!" Caroline screamed throatily as two hunters' splattered vevain on her and didn't falter to carry her away from her house.

"I said be gentle with her!" Klaus roared at the two men, "She's our delicious bait for the witch." Before Caroline could meet Klaus's gaze Rebekah punched her hard in the gut making knocking the wind out of her causing vampire Barbie to pass out.

"Rebekah, was that really necessary?" Klaus paused, "huh love?"

"Nick, it doesn't matter if it was necessary or not. I didn't want to deal with her bitching, besides I had no choice. You wanted my help. So, I came." Rebekah puckered her glossy lips, "it's annoying, all of this." She shook her head, "do you really miss Loraine that much?"

"Let's not go there Rebekah," he glowered her way.

"No let's brother, how many times we I have to scream to you, telling you who your true family is?" she snapped at the hybrid, "but of course you never listen."

"You're wasting your breath Rebekah."

Rebekah rolled her eyes, "whatever, deal with yourself since your own damn sister isn't trustworthy." She scolded him walking back to her 2003 Torch red convertible driving off.

"Klaus, where do we do with the girl?" one of the hunters asks curiously.

"Make her feel at home, and if you as lay a finger on her I'll break all of them off. Understood." He threatened. The hunters ran off dragging Caroline with them.

"Klaus," the young witch called out to the hybrid. "Emily told me to tell you that the seed has been planted."

"I know, everything's going according to plan." he grinned devilishly. "Soon the Bennett witch will be mine again." he gazed at Renee, "you've been such a good sport. Too bad that tonight will be your last sunset."

"What—?!"

* * *

"So, you had sex with Damon."

"Yup," she sighed as if she regretted every moment of there love making.

"And now you're pregnant," Jeremy questioned with his blood boiling in his veins.

"Yup." She replied again.

"This couldn't get any more awkward could it?" he inquired with more questions continuing to pop into his head longing to know, why, and why did it have to be Damon. It was supposed to be him and Bonnie. Not Bonnie and Damon. Well, that's what Jeremy thought anyway.

And with a long huffing exhale Bonnie added, with shame, "Nope."


	21. Human Emotions

_ NOTE: This chapter is explaining Klaus's relationship with Loraine, Bonnie's doppelgänger and how much he truly loved her. How he would do anything for her. This is a different side of Klaus that we only get to see once in a while. Tell me what you guys think. Followers I love you!_

_Song "kiss Me" by Ed Sheeran. _

* * *

Chapter 21

Klaus gazed at the glorious large painting of him and his beloved, Loraine Marie Bennett, but was formally known as Loraine Mikaelson, by Klaus and his family. Klaus's wife was utterly elegant in a simply beautiful blue medieval dress with her long raven tresses falling to her hips as she stood next to him, the prideful hybrid with long curly mid-length shaggy hair. His arms wrapped around her slender waist while her frail arms were wrapped around him in a sweet secured embrace of adoration. He gazed at the portrait. This was painted centuries ago. He paced to the painting feeling to rough old canvas, ridding some of the dust.

_Settle down with me.  
Cover me up,  
Cuddle me in._

"You miss her, don't you Nik?" Rebekah asked, but Klaus never replied.

"I thought you left," he proclaims coldly.

"I was mad at you. But, Nik, I can't hate you. You're my brother." She explained, "it's okay to admit it. You loved her the way...I loved Alexander." Rebekah stood in the doorway.

"I do, I do miss her, sister." Klaus said with his back turned to the pretty original vampire. "I miss her; I miss her more than words could ever clarify, Rebekah."

_Lie down with me,  
Hold me in your arms._

She glances her vision to the ground, "I know, she was like a sister to me, she was very sweet, but brother, even the immortal souls aren't meant to last forever." She says before living the grand hall of the mansion.

_Loraine, do you remember when we first met? It was centuries ago when God blessed me with your beautiful face; the 17__th__ century in France I remember it just like yesterday_…

* * *

France 1720.

He had happened to be walking outside the gates of the lord's castle when he turned the corner she, the little lady clothed in an elegant silk robe—the color of deepest scarlet hue with gold embroidery patterns all over the floor length dress, that squeezed her slender waist. A smooth ivory lace shawl wrapped around her love handles, tightly hugging at her hips. She was covered in the finest gold jewels from head to toe. Her natural beauty was hidden behind a dull black hood, dressed in fine silk, and her raven tresses were pulled back out of her pretty face into tight braids, and her long curls fell gracefully to her sides, jewels being used as clips. She glowed; her beauty was incomparable to Aphrodite herself, she was the goddess of love and beauty.

_Your heart's against my chest,  
lips pressed to my neck,  
I've fallen for your eyes;  
but they don't know me yet. _

"Oh—!" the woman gasped when she had tripped, falling on top of Klaus. She unclothed herself, removing the hood from her head, "Oh Sir, my lord I'm very, very terribly sorry, please forgive me!" She gasped.

The woman's tiny frail hands rested on the hybrids shoulders. Klaus was hypnotized by her voice, a temptingly irresistible charming voice; this woman who had a thick French accent that sounded utterly adorable trying to speak English. Her voice sounded like sweet wind chimes. Her voice was hauntingly seductive as was her beauty. Just stunning. His eyes got lost in a sea of green. He was left speechless, bemused by her.

"And my lovely fair lady, from whom were you running from, love?" he smirks inquiring; dazed, caressing her bruised cheeks, and then wiping the noticeable dirt off her chin. Continuing on, he gazes into her sea of emeralds breathless never wanting to leave her gaze.

"The king's guards were trying to bed me without my consent," she panicked, breathing heavily, she pouted, her full plumbed lips trembled. "May I ask for your help sir, if they shall come my way?"

_And the feeling I forget  
I'm in love now…_

He beamed and adds a polite nod, and then before aiding her up, gently to her feet he kisses her rosy cheeks, "Seduce my mind and you can have my body, find my soul and I'm yours forever." He whispers huskily. The woman with mocha skin clothed in red quickly shot up, wide eyes.

"But my, my we just have met!" she backs away in fear. "We don't know; know each other's hearts like we know our brothers. We are nothing but strangers' handsome sir."

"But my lovely maiden, love is like a friendship caught on fire. In the beginning a flame, very pretty, often hot and fierce, but still only light and flickering; as love grows older, our hearts mature and our love becomes as coals, deep-burning and unquenchable." Klaus said softly to her and then proudly bowed.

"Though I will admit, your voice makes me tremble inside," she batted her long ebony lashes, "and your smile is an_ invitation_ for a woman's imagination to go wild; I wonder how you take innocent damsels virginities', gently like a flower or destructively like devil; however my lord I'm too smart to be seduced by you." She held her chin high with pride; giggling. The wind blew a smooth breeze. Her raven hair danced in the low draught. "Is it that you're something darker than any woman would have imagined," she questioned, she paces towards him. "Is it that your heart did not love till now?" She cutely curtsies lowering her head just enough to see his shadow cast over her.

"I have loved to the point of madness; that which is called madness, that which to me is the only sensible way to love…is for you to teach me, beautiful." He gently grabs her right hand and presses his lips to her skin. "For a woman so fare beyond the heavens could create, one must be blessed with a beautiful name to fit a beautiful face?"

"I am called Loraine, Loraine Bennett," she whispered lightly, "what is yours mysterious stranger with all the right answers?"

"Niklaus," he spoke with pride leaning in to Loraine to kiss her full lips.

"Ah, ah, ah; my beloved Niklaus, a kiss is a lovely trick designed by nature to stop speech when words become superfluous." He chuckled, "have your words become superfluous so soon?" she giggled again, and then her lovely beam faded, she heard the sound of countless hoof beats and clanking metal from miles away. Immediately her instincts told her what was erroneous, they were after her. They would surely kill her if they got the chance. Her eyes widen again.

"What is on your mind, love?"

"I'm sorry, I'm afraid I must leave now," she put her hood over her head beginning to stride past Klaus, heading for the evergreen forest; but before she could make a single step. Klaus snatched her frail arm. Loraine turned around gazing into his eyes.

"It's nightfall, a beautiful woman such as yourself should not be unaccompanied, a woman like yourself should never be unaccompanied." He replied.

"What?"

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved.  
Wanna be loved.  
Wanna be loved. _

"I think you know, love." He aggressively hauls her near, grabs her chin and makes her face him. She is caught off guard and is trying so hard to look away; from his handsome face, she has been looking in every direction possible just to avoid his sapphire like eyes. But she can't anymore. She is trapped, trapped by him, her fantasies and hidden sexual desires. Frightened and paranoid she tries with the last fragment of her strength to push him away. He laughs at her miserable attempt before he crashes, slamming his lips into hers. Her lips are so soft, yet she just wants the kiss to end, but does not makes any attempts to cease the aberrant action. He doesn't let her have her way, even though she is beginning her lame endeavors to push him away. He waits until she stops fighting his passionate kiss, before he slips his tongue to explore her mouth. It feels odd, yet she allows herself to kiss him back because his kisses were like heaven. The moment he feels her becoming fully relaxed, becoming completely _his, _which did not take long—he breaks the kiss leaving Loraine begging for more.

"Meet me in my bedchambers?" he whispered sexily in her ear, "we can finished this in private, and you'll be safe in my arms, love, I promise. No one will harm you in my arms. Not even myself."

_This feels like I've fallen in love.  
Fallen in love.  
Fallen in love. _

"I'll be safe?"

"Yes, safe from harms way."

Her lips quiver, and she cannot say it, because she cannot admit it out loud. She nods, and she had followed Klaus back to the castle into his bedchambers, and there was no doubt that this was love at first sight. In the moonlight skin with the moonlight kissing their naked flesh. Her curls falling in her face. She looked young, innocent.

Hungry for _his_ "love".

And he wanted her. One thing this man knew was he had different motives before when he lured her here, but he knew if he were to break her how would be able to live with himself? Loraine is a beautiful kind lady who happened to descended from heaven to meet him, well, which is how Klaus looked at the situation.

_Settle down with me,  
and I'll be your safety,  
you'll be my lady. _

Both naked, both equal in front of each other. The friction of their bodies makes her moans louder and Klaus can feel the sound vibrating against his tongue. His erection throbs because of that very same erotic sound. He wants her. He can swallow it in another rough sensual kiss, before traveling down the curve of her neckline.

He can read embarrassment in her eyes, she was an angel, so innocent; and she bites at her lower lips to keep herself from covering her breast with her hands. The hybrid smiles at her, he brushes the tips of her nipples with the back of his fingers, licking her full lips, and runs them along its curve; he wants nothing more than to kiss them, and he does just that. Kissing her mocha skin, but Loraine reaches up to him, enwrapping her legs around him dragging her weak body closer to him, feeling him; his hard impassive length where she wants it.

_I was made to keep your body warm,  
but I'm cold as, the wind blows.  
So hold me in your arms. _

"Oh—Niklaus!" she bemoans in pleasure. His penis tenderly and yet teasingly touches the lips of her vagina, and with one thrust, and he takes both her breath and her virginity away. She felt like she had gone to heaven herself with him inside of her. Her fingers pull at his hair as she arches her back, "more," she closes her eyes. His blue eyes stare into her embarrass blushing face, looking at her tautened eyelids and he reluctantly shakes on his arms. Loraine is so tight that it feels painful to be inside her, and the conscious thought that he must not move now tortures him, but he must not.

"Loraine, love," he groans. Trembling, caressing her face.

"Niklaus, I can't wait anymore. Take the pain away, take me away." she sighed. Without hesitation Klaus lowered himself and his movements were arrhythmic making her whine his name continuously. She clawed at his back and as soon as that happened Klaus couldn't take it anymore. He was going to devour her, and with his destructive thrusts and kisses he did.

"Loraine..." the was he said her name was hot. She arched her back as she threw her head back once more. She pulled her own hair.

"Oh, Niklaus, I love you!" she cupped his face, "those three words have my life in them."

_My heart's against your chest.  
Your lips pressed to my neck.  
I've fallen for your eyes,  
but they don't know me yet..._

* * *

It was strange they were only mere strangers and in the course of one day they fell in love, had sex, and ran away with each other. Klaus blinked, staring endlessly at the painting. Remembering of what was as he thought of her, Loraine, and then added with a tear trickling down his face with a devastated mien, "The courses of our true love never did run that smooth, did it Loraine?"

* * *

_Beloved, I'm here, I never left you, darling. I'll always be with you. Even if you shall love another..._

_I know, love, I know. That's what terrifies me. I don't want another. Only you Loraine were mine! _


	22. You and Me

Chapter 22

Bonnie feels so dirty, so immoral, so hypocritical, and not to mention that fact that no one will ever forgive her; she knows she cannot be forgiven. How can she be forgiven when she cannot even forgive herself, knowing _he_, her love; the one that created the fever in her weary heart, _he _the one with eyes so blue and flesh as pale as marble it is enticing_. He _will not forgive her. Every certainty is lost, of forgive and forget. All of their love, it is gone, it is dead.

Grams must be so _ashamed_ of her, not only for falling in love with Damon who so happens to be a vampire, but for having sex before marriage, and ending up pregnant with _his_ child. Her ancestors must be screaming and rolling in their graves.

Bonnie huffed while Jeremy stopped the car and looked over at her, her frail arms crossed under her round breasts, shivering in her thin lace dress sweater.

"You cold?" he chuckled.

"Y-y-yeah," her teeth chattered, "I'm not going to lie. Its freezing!"

"It's not over here," he opened his arms wide compassionately gesturing for the witch to come his way. "Come here," he whispers softly to her.

"Nice try Gilbert," Bonnie snickers, "real cute—" Before she could get out of the car, and pace to her house he dragged Bonnie into a warm embrace, but without the slightest hesitation whatsoever she swiftly shoves Jeremy away, pushing him back into the driver seat. "What are you, what do you think you're doing?" the witch stared wide eyed at the Gilbert boy in the driver's seat. Though it was obvious he was not a boy anymore, nor human for that matter. He was a man, and he was a vampire.

"What, I can't hug you?" he inquired speciously, his deep brown eyes darted at the witch, "I'm sorry did I miss something here?" she remained frozen, flabbergasted; not a single word uttered from her trembling lips. "I thought we were having a good time." He added.

"Jeremy don't, just don't, I can't—"

"You can't hug me because of Damon," Jeremy asked hoarsely with resentment. "I will love you right, Bonnie, I still love you; and the fact that he has done this to you pisses me off, you deserve better and you know it. You even said so yourself, 'Damon doesn't treat _me_ right.' What I don't get is how ended up with _him_, and why…Bonnie, what the hell did I miss when you left?" Jeremy continued to pop question after question leaving the woman in the passenger seat biting her lip in infuriation. "You changed," he sighs, "This is not the Bonnie Bennett I knew and loved. You deserve to be treated like a queen—"

"Your emotions are heightened."

"And your point is?"

"You don't know what you want."

"And you do, Bonnie?"

I'm can't do this, Jeremy," she opens the door, and he exhales acutely, and Bonnie immediately exists the vehicle, tries anyway; but he tugs her back in eyeing into her emerald gems.

"Please, don't go," Bonnie stares into his deep brown eyes with uncertainty heeding to his words.

"Jeremy, I can't, I just can't," she frees herself from his grip freeing herself from what could have easily been a mistake waiting to happen. He watches her walk into her house, and he didn't waver to cruse discourteous confrontations until he glances in the review mirror to reverse his car and to his surprise he sees her. The one that he fell in love first, Anna.

"A—Anna?!" Jeremy gasps stomping on the break.

"Hello Jeremy," brown eyes shined in the shadows.

"H-how are you even, how?" he disjointed his words unable to spit something coherent.

"I don't know. I was thinking about you, and then, I'm here." Anna explained softly. "I see you've changed. You're a vampire now. Interesting. You missed me that much. How cute. I missed you too."

* * *

While Matt was closing the grill, and cleaning up the last of the mess he noticed a bottle of whisky out on the bar empty. He knows for a fact that the bottle wasn't there earlier. He paces to the whisky bottle until he hears a familiar voice, a woman's voice that he hasn't heard in a while.

"Hi Matty," Vicky said standing several feet behind Matt. He stood frozen unable to face the truth until she called out to him again. he needed to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

"Matty, it's me, Vicky." She assured him. he slowly turned around in shock.

"V—Vicky, Vicky is that you?!"

"Yes, I'm back, Matty. I missed you," she said softly pacing to pull him into an embrace, "I promise this time Matty. I won't be a screw up. I promise. I promise." Matt held his sister tightly caressing her hairs with tears filling his tears.

"Vick, I missed you so much."

* * *

_Loraine sneered and kneeled gracefully with all the class and elegance in the world as she held her picture-perfect smile in front of Damon, she held out her tiny palms placing them on Damon's temples, suddenly her leer faded. Damon's eyes widen._

_"Mr. Salvatore, it's very crucial that Bonnie is given to me in this certain amount of time. You have no idea how sacred the Bennett blood line is, nor do you know what Bennett witches are capable of." She started to chant in a different language he was unable to comprehend. Loraine closed her emerald gems as black veins became visible on her mocha skin. The winds breezes began to pick up speed flying around the autumn leaves around. Damon began to bleed from his eyes, and suddenly began to feel agony throughout his body._

_His bones shifting, his heart aching, the tissues' in his body felt like they were tearing, and his strong physique felt breaking all over from the inside out. Damon gasped for air—not that he needed it. Then the color of something truly dark filled his veins—being transferred from Loraine to him. Damon's veins underneath his icy blue orbs appeared and began dancing like snakes as the darkness feed his inner demons. Damon saw Loraine's visions._

_Bonnie screaming in agony as Klaus bit her slim neck savagely. Damon was seeing everything vividly. When Klaus was done darning Bonnie of her blood she fell like a rag doll onto the ground. Lifelessly. Klaus's dark eyes swirled with electric emerald as he wiped Bonnie's blood off his pale lips. Once Loraine opened her eyes there was nothing but solid whites. Damon's eyes went into the back of his head as she released him from her witchy control, he hit the ground violently, and began going through compulsions._

_Damon thought of her— that special woman he wanted to warn, that special woman he wanted to search for was none other than, the divine enchantress herself, Bonnie Bennett—the strikingly beautiful woman who got him seriously addicted with just one glance. It's been three years, and now she's stuck in this blood-lusting-vampire-witchy-twitchy-voodoo-drama-shit—again!_

_He prayed for the first time that night that she was safe, and Damon is under no circumstances a religious man, but with what happened on the balcony with Klaus, Rebekah, and Bonnie's original doppelganger—he became one. Being utterly helpless. Not being able to feel a single bone in his body. _

_He begged God if he could have a do over at life, and he would do it right this time—the third time around. He wouldn't fall in love with the bitch Katherine, or needy Elena. He would try to believe in love and wait for her—_

_"B—Bonnie…" he said her name breathlessly as he bled while lying on the stone cold floor shaking._

_I'm sorry that you got stuck in this shit again, he thought._

_"Oh my god! Damon!" she quickly ran to him and kneeled by his side. Bonnie cupped his face and noticed black veins under his eyes and on his neck._

_"B—Bonnie, is that you?"_

_She caressed his face as he stared at her lifelessly, his vision fading with each passing moment; and the last thing Damon remembers heard his judgey witch say before he went unconscious was, "It's okay, love, Damon, it's okay." Bonnie paused and kissed his sweaty forehead, "You're safe now." She said softly with a tear running down her cheeks._

_"You're safe. I promise."_

_Then he fell asleep in her arms, he was safe; however, the utter darkness of a black void, a nightmare began to haunt him endlessly._

_"Bonnie run!" he shouted, but then Klaus quickly dashed to the witch's side _

_"Damon help me!" she screamed in sheer terror trembling in Klaus's snare. _

_"No," he roared throatily with a tear falling, screaming her name, "Bonnie!"_

Damon paced to and fro, back and forth, all in some type of odd circle; in front of the fire place holding his liquor in his trembling hand. He remembered what had taken place on the balcony that nocturnal, he breathed heavily, inhaling as much air his lungs would allow him too—even if he is considered "dead", even if he didn't need it. Nevertheless, it was vital that she stayed near him; it was vigorous that they both were mended, that they both found a cure for their childish "love, hate" relationship. He needed to be healed, she needed to be held, and him knowing this information that's a known datum; they needed each other's hollowed out hearts to be cleansed in their utter affection, but not just any kind of "affection". It all had to be true love. It has to be a pure kind of love. The way _she_ loved. Damon knew he fucked up this time, and bad, but this time it was different. There was a part of him that knew she was never coming back.

"Well, you're just grand when it comes to the ladies, aren't you Damon?"

"Katherine you're either really brave or really stupid for coming here—" Once Damon turned round to meet the sexy vamp his icy orbs widen in bewilderment, in awe, just shaken in utter disbelief. How could she be alive? Rose died in his arms. Damon's mouth opened, but no sound escaped his lips, but a low gasp.

"R-Rose—?!"

"I do not know, but I'm back," she paused, "I've been trying to get in contact with you for a while now, and the fact that I thought about you, Damon," she smiled sweetly. "I'm here."

"But how?" He asked, slowly pacing to the five hundred year old vampire.

"I'll explain everything later to you; I promise, but right now your top priority is for you need to find Bonnie. Klaus is planning revenge." She explained gazing into his bright blue eyes.

"Revenge, on whom," he inquired rolling his eyes, "Klaus is always after somebody." Damon wasn't stupid he knew where this was going. He just hoped his own humor would enlighten the moment, but it did nothing. His lips curve while Rose inhales, he breathes. Once she strides to him and touches his firm chest meeting his regard, and with that one dreadful answer of hers. He knew.

"You," she replied.

"Because I killed—"

Rose interrupted him and then added, "Venus, his daughter" she nods, "she was probably the closes thing to Klaus, and now he has nothing—"

"No, Loraine was the closest thing to him, and now he wants Bonnie," he breathes "Shit."

Damon distinguished the truth that terrified him, he recalled what Loraine whispered to him, he dredge up the visions that Loraine shared with him, and finally knew that Loraine saw her death coming; but did not evade for an escape. She welcomed her death with open arms.

_Bonnie screaming in agony as Klaus bit her slim neck savagely. Damon was seeing everything vividly. When Klaus was done darning Bonnie of her blood she fell like a rag doll onto the ground. Lifelessly. Klaus's dark eyes swirled with electric emerald as he wiped Bonnie's blood off his pale lips. Once Loraine opened her eyes there was nothing but solid whites. Damon's eyes went into the back of his head as she released him from her witchy control, he hit the ground violently, and began going through compulsions._

_"Now we won't have a problem, Mr. Salvatore. You disobey, you pay for consequences of your foolish actions," she spoke softly, wickedly. "You'll become my stringed-marionette. If it comes to that, and let's hope it doesn't."_

_Damon continued to shake on the ground uncontrollably. "And since I won't be around—"_

_Loraine ceased to speak; she hesitated to continue on with her sentence._

_"It's predominantly vital that my beloved Bonnie helps, my love, Klaus create more hybrids. To give him want he wants since he gave me want I wanted. You might have thought that Katherine Pierce's blood line would be able to create his hybrids. You were wrong."_

Damon pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and dials Bonnie's number, he anticipates she won't answer, but when he sees her cell phone lying on the sofa from across the room. Vibrating on the couch; he grimaced, "great, we have a bit of a problem. We can't contact wicked witch of the west."

"I know," Damon turned to meet Alric's gaze, and was left speechless. "Hey buddy, you called for me?"

"Yeah, a while ago."

"You need to find Bonnie. Alric and I will catch up with you."

* * *

Jaicee turned to Stefan. They have been driving in silence for almost an hour or so, and she couldn't take it anymore. She huffs rolling her unusual eyes, quickly pulling the vehicle over to the side of the road, putting the old truck in park the engine ceased to roar. They both sat in the darkness. Jaicee was nervous to question, but she knew that she had too.

"I have to ask, something," she glances at Stefan with her eyes quickly leaving his line of vision.

"Okay." He replied.

"You saw my wrists? The scars," she queries, then pauses before adding, "didn't you?" she probes humiliated to mien him in his gentle eyes, "tell the truth." She said throaty.

"Yeah, yeah I did." Stefan answers while she sighs heavily.

"I'm not, never mind, forget it."

"Forget what?"

"Nothing, just forget it."

"Jay?"

The two sat in the truck in utter muteness, neither one speaking a word to each other until Stefan broke the awkward tension, investigating, "May I ask a question?"

Jaicee hesitates, but retorts with a soft spoken, "Yes." She nods, "you can."

"What was so terrible that you came to the conclusion that you had to take your heartache out on your beautiful skin?" he lightly takes Jaicee's hand, pushes her sleeve up and stares at her ugly scars on her tawny skin.

She met Stefan's gaze, "I assume you want the truth."

"The truth would be nice."

"It's a long story."

"I have time," he caresses her hand, and Jaicee felt her blood rest to her cheeks.

"I thought you'd say something like that," she bats her lashes.

"Well, between you and me. I have nothing but time." He responded pleasantly with a little smirk.

"I wish I had time, it seems that there are just never enough hours in the day for me. You know?" she pauses, "when I was little I always wondered about what forever would be like. Is that crazy?"

"No," he leaves her eyes contact grimacing.

* * *

When Bonnie strolled through her entranceway she remarked all her furniture was back, everything was back, but how? The witch closed the door behind her commencing to track the light pending from her bed room. She slowly opened the door to at an empty room with lowly lit candles scattered about her dormitory. Then she met her grandmother's face. Her green eyes enlarged. She wasn't all that shocked really, just more so overwhelmed with emotion.

"G-grams?" she questioned the old woman ambulatory towards her.

"My dear you have gotten yourself into another vampire mess," she says in disappointment eyeing her stomach. Bonnie glances down at her stomach and her hand rest on her small swollen belly.

"Grams, I'm so sorry—"

"Shh! Child, child I'm trying to listen to the babe's heartbeat," Grams spoke with a smile beginning to spread across her face. "She's going to be a beautiful spirit just like her mother."

"_She_, don't you mean_ he_?"

"No, I mean_ she_." Grams added gently touching Bonnie's stomach.

"I'm going to have a girl?" Bonnie flees from her grandmother's line of vision staring at her stomach, she beamed.

"Child, I wouldn't miss you becoming a mother for anything in the world, and I'll be right with you every step of the way." The two Bennett's stare at each other before the pregnant woman wraps her frail arms around her grandmother and weeps from tears of joy. Bonnie imagined her home full of life, full of love, just like before; but this time it was different. It was real. A family living in peace and harmony as little hybrid; half vampire- half human children running around in circles chasing their father. She envisioned her future children and Damon playing together. Laughing together while she envisioned a huge family portrait hanging on the wall were she always desired one, where there was none growing up. She saw herself with Damon's arms wrapped around her with four beautiful children in the middle.

"How did you come back Grams?"

"That doesn't matter child, all that matters is that I'm back for now." Bonnie and her grandmother were interjected from a lurid thud of a knock on the front ingress. Bonnie released her Grams and she strode down the tapered hallway into the living area, and to her surprise were she opened the front door she saw him, the vampire with jet black shaggy hair. He, Damon Salvatore, in his black leather jacket and boots with a bad attitude—or maybe it was simply guilt eating him alive from the emotion coaster episodes.

Bonnie grimaced. She glowered at the vampire; but Damon couldn't open his mouth and apologize to his witch, she intoned. Voicing to him, letting her resentment and hurt obviously be known, and it was known in every single damn sentence.

"Why the hell are you here?"

"The second, you left me for Elena-" As if she could see inside his mind, she sliced into the deepest cognizance of his mind with some kind of wooden sword. He was holding her so tightly that she really couldn't breathe. She didn't even realize that his arms were wrapped around her until he spoke, whispering to her.

"I, Bonnie, I didn't mean to. Like I told you it was really only to test if I still loved Elena, but I should never have done it" he said, "I hurt you."  
Bonnie woke finally realizing she had been unconscious for a few minutes for the tight clinch of his cuddle of adoration. She began to shiver, and once she started she couldn't seem to stop. She felt a wave of heat envelope her, and she knew that Damon was trying to warm her, but still the trembling wouldn't go away. Damon lips were cold, but that was the only thing cold about him.

"What's wrong?" Damon inquired, and his voice was different from usual much softer, much more gentle.

"I don't know," Bonnie mused. "Maybe it's because I wasn't going to scream about that," she added hastily, in case he assumed she would say a hateful word, "but then when your arms are around me like this. You make me forget everything, the damage, all the hurt. It just seems to disappear." She felt a sort of spasm go through Damon. He was holding her too hard.

"Damage?" he paused, Damon's eyes were full of solitude, "this is just madness…you and me…" he hesitated, "I guess we are equally just as…damaged."

"Don't," she snapped, "you'll ruin the moment." Bonnie blinked. She wondered, seriously, if she were dreaming. Damon didn't apologize. She anticipated it, but he didn't say it yet. Damon didn't famously apologize, or explain, or speak so nice to people, unless he wanted something from them. But one thing seemed real. She didn't have to sleep alone anymore.

"A witch and a vampire, a unique, but a beautifully damaging combination; don't you think?" Damon asked as he glanced down at the woman in front of him. Damon breathed heavily, "Stop loving me, Bonnie," he said hotheadedly with his temper escalating.

"If that was possible I would. Believe me, I would, but I can't."

"Why?" he tested gazing into her emerald gems brought up more memories of when Bonnie was seventeen, a young insecure girl searching for herself. He remembered how she would fight with him, how he adored getting a rise out of her. He reminisced how they always made one badass team protecting, Elena; but she would continuously punish him with her witchy migraines when he missed behaved— mostly when she was annoyed. Damon couldn't seem to get oxygen to his lungs, but he didn't need it. He didn't need it; he's a vampire, but still. Damon's hands held her never wanting to free her. More and more memories came to him and soon Damon was overwhelmed with so many emotions he couldn't think coherently.

"I'm only breaking you, Bonnie," he spoke delicately with passion.

"But you did break me, Damon, the moment I saved you…the moment I told you I loved you." Damon smirks at the ring that he placed around her ring finger.

"Bonnie, you and me, call it truce?"

"It depends."

"Okay, how about this answer," he pauses continuing to embrace her, gazing into her eyes. "Let's leave Mystic Falls. Just you and me."

"Now?!"

"Yes, now." He demanded lightly pressing his lips to her forehead, "We kind of have a situation we're in and I don't want junior in this mess."

"Damon, It's hard for me to trust you." She began to explain as he seized her hand pacing to 1969 Chevy Camaro Convertible hauling Bonnie along, but she jerked her hand free. Standing still, frozen he slowly turned around.

"Bonnie?"

They stood motionless in the front yard, Bonnie was abasing herself. She couldn't help but to think, even now, in their moment of "spitfire" their moment of "love and hate". Damon Salvatore looked incredibly handsome, how wild and dark and ferocious and even dangerously drop dead gorgeous with his icy blue oceanic eyes. She couldn't help but think about the times he smiled at her, laughed at her in anger, would come to save her at her urgent calls. She honestly thought that someday, she envisioned them together, but she doubted now about his love for her and her love for him. Not that she doesn't love him. She just doesn't want to get hurt anymore. But now she felt her heart was breaking in two. She was still hurt no matter what she seemed to do.

"What am I worth to you?" she asked.

"More than life isn't self...that's way we have to leave now." Damon strolled to Bonnie resting his hands on her hips. "Little bird," he kissed her on the her lips very gently then quickly pulling away before the kiss could get filled with any passionate intimacy, "Ask me the question again?" He said to Bonnie.

"How much am I worth to you Damon Salvatore?" This time Damon kissed her softly on the forehead, "You're worth enough that I want to spend forever with you. If that's what you want."

And with a breathless reply she answered, "that's what I want."


End file.
